


You open always (petal by petal) 有花堪折

by SparkStarr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 107,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkStarr/pseuds/SparkStarr
Summary: 哈利可以保证，在今天之前他都不是会花钱买春的人。直到今天。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You open always (petal by petal)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125288) by [birdsofshore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsofshore/pseuds/birdsofshore). 



哈利呼出的热气在街道的空气中勾勒出白色的轮廓，他不禁把双手向牛仔裤口袋里塞得更深了。他今晚喝的太多了，暂时没法幻影显形，另外，哈利还蛮喜欢从邓布利多臂弯走回格里莫广场的感觉。他经过了一家破旧的电影院，它的外墙上满是欲坠未坠的海报；一家摩托车店，哈利暗自把它认定为小天狼星自行车的原产地。然后……他面前就会出现两条岔路口：第一条直通家门，他在路边可以欣赏到一家废弃的汽修店和几栋看起来很恶心的公寓。第二条路就完全是绕道而行了，但哈利有时还是会走这条路，这条路上有几间办公室和一家自助洗衣店，它直通向一串带着闪烁霓虹灯的小酒吧和商店。

在拐弯的时候，他的脉搏不由自主地加快了，但是他强迫自己的眼睛盯住人行道，拒绝让自己去看那边，至少现在还不行。

那种激动人心的刺激兴奋感，以及紧随其后的尖锐羞耻感把他搞得昏头胀脑的。这真是太蠢了，他只想快点走回家，其他什么也不想做，即使这次那个男孩再像前几回那样对他大喊。哈利不止一次地想知道他们是否真的能从外表就看出他喜欢男人。

他小小的允许自己向前方短暂地扫视一下。这个位置通常有三四个年轻男孩，但今天晚上只有一个，他站在街灯下，让它在他身上打下一层薄薄的光圈。一道灼热的颤栗舞动着穿过哈利的脊背，他又低下了头去瞄街道的尽头，他刚刚走过了一家烤肉店。留在这儿的那个男孩又高又瘦，穿着紧紧的黑色牛仔裤，尽管夜晚的温度很低，但他只有一件薄薄的t恤来盖住自己的上半身。显然哈利这次收回自己视线的速度不够快，让他有了足够的时间去摆出一个暗示性很强的姿势——他扭着屁股靠在墙上。

哈利想象着自己放慢脚步停在街灯下，丝毫不掩饰自己正在盯着他看的事实，然后问“多少钱?”

哈利能感觉到自己的心在胸膛里内疚的怦怦直跳，他环顾四周，想看看周围有没有其他人，但是走在大街上并没有任何不妥。他从来不会真的去做那件他刚刚考虑去做的事。他决不会把这个男孩带回家，也不会让他站在自己面前、慢慢地脱下紧身上衣、拉开牛仔裤的拉链，然后痴迷的看着它滑下男孩瘦削的臀部……

不，哈利永远不会做这样的事。这看起来不太对——肯定不对，把一个人当作明码标价的物品，然后把他买下带走去做你想做的事，只是为了自己片刻的欢愉。哈利的皮肤烧的发痛，他闭上眼睛，想把脑海里的影像赶走。不，他知道被人利用的感觉，他不是那种会这么对待别人的人。他他妈的是一名见习傲罗——他应该保护人们不被侵犯，而不是去做侵犯他们那个人……

现在哈利离他只有几码远了，他又瞄了眼那个苗条的身影。梅林啊，这个男孩难以置信的漂亮——他纤细而优雅，肌肤和银发被路灯加上了一层柔和的光环，他看起来就像一个刚从T台上走下来的模特。他身上有一种很惊人的东西，惊人且熟悉——

靠在墙上的男孩调整了一下姿势，哈利看到黑魔标记的轮廓在他乳白色的手臂上清晰地显现出来。他感到一股莫名的肾上腺素突然高涨起来，与此同时，他终于看清了男孩的脸。当然了，他当然会感到熟悉，那是德拉科·马尔福，不过穿着麻瓜的衣服。他看上去一脸挑衅，不过无损于他的性感诱人，哈利被这突如其来的发现惊地停住了脚步。

马尔福的脸上掠过一丝沮丧，然后他的表情就变得冷酷起来。“我想你是来幸灾乐祸的。”

“什么?”哈利能听到自己的声音听起来怪怪的。“没有。”

“什么？然后呢，你想要什么?”马尔福眯起眼睛看着他，哈利完全无法控制那片从脖子蔓延上来的红晕。

“我正在回家的路上。”哈利不明白为什么这听起来那么不可信，这是实话。“我就住在这边，好吗?”他胡乱指了指前面，“就…在那边。”

马尔福的身体有些紧绷，就好像他准备战斗或者别的任何事，他上下打量着哈利，眼里满是算计，这使得哈利只想赶快离开这。

“我得走了。”他说，但马尔福伸出一只手拦住了他。

“不行。”他说，他的脸色突然就变了，而哈利一点也不喜欢这种转变。“你是来看我的，是不是?”马尔福继续说。

“不！”哈利说，空气里的火药味越来越浓了。他该走了，真的该走了，然而——

“你是来打探一下这儿有没有熟人优惠。”马尔福仔细地看着哈利的反应，在他脸上寻找着蛛丝马迹，然后了然的点了点头。“果然是这样。”

哈利张嘴想要否认，马尔福咧开嘴露出一个嘲弄的微笑，这种感觉既熟悉得令他厌恶，又让哈利感到可怕的新奇。这个表情非常伤人，哈利真想伸手去够他的魔杖，但他又忍不住被马尔福那丰满的嘴唇和下垂的眼睑所吸引，他浑身都透露着一股浓浓的失意。

“行吧，好好看看，波特。你看到的所有东西都在待售清单上。”马尔福又靠回墙上，脑袋歪向一边，他在学校里从来没有展现过这一面，这真是太棒了，哈利认为他不太可能在见到马尔福这一面后还能安然度过自己的八年级。附近一顶24小时营业的招牌闪过一道亮光，映照在马尔福高高的颧骨上，在上面折射出霓虹般的粉色。灯光打在他的头发上、他鼓鼓的二头肌上、他那件难以庇体的白色t恤上，在所有那些东西上跳动着，绽放着，散发出一种独属他的散漫魅力。

哈利紧紧地盯着他，他很难对这幅景象无动于衷，说实话，他甚至连气都快喘不上来了。马尔福的唇瓣闪闪发亮，散发着一种诱人的光泽。尽管天气寒冷，哈利还是感到有汗珠从太阳穴上滚下来。他敢肯定他的舌头现在又粗又笨，但他不得不开口去问：德拉科·马尔福在这样一个街角出卖自己的身体，这根本说不通。“你为什么要这么做?”

马尔福的脸上掠过一丝敌意，但他还是爽快地回答了。“因为这是我的唯一的擅长之事了，”他的目光轻飘飘的扫过哈利的脸。“非常擅长。”

哈利努力让自己的表情保持冷静，这几乎要用尽他所有的自治力。他完全可以想象出马尔福工作时的样子，这一点也不难。

马尔福显然还没说完，他向哈利伸出前臂，握紧拳头，勾勒着骷髅和毒蛇的黑线仍然和他记忆中一样狰狞可怕，哈利不得不咬牙克制才能不让自己后退。

“你知道吗?”马尔福说，声音里带着苦涩。“如果你的胳膊上有这个，那就很难找到正经工作了。”

哈利看着马尔福，看着他傲慢地抬起下巴的样子，看着他吞口水时喉结上下摆动的幅度。

“你说得对。”哈利说到。他目睹过太多这种案例了，但这似乎不太可能给眼下的情形带来任何实质性的帮助。自从审判之后，他就再没见过马尔福了。魔法部征用了他家族的庄园，而马尔福一家也就此销声匿迹了。有那么一两次，他想过去探查他们在搞什么名堂，可是他做梦也没想到——

“你验完货了吗?”马尔福问道，“我得说，我从没想到你会来照顾我生意，波特——”

哈利在口袋里攥紧了拳头。“我现在就走。”他告诉马尔福。

当他转身离开时，哈利能感觉到马尔福的目光正在紧紧粘着他，“明天见！”马尔福嘲弄地喊道，但哈利没有回头。

—

这是晚上8点，哈利刚刚进行完他每周60小时的训练计划。他一边走一边转动着疼痛的肩膀，直到感到左边的肩膀咔哒一声落回了正确的位置，感谢那次袭击中他和爆破咒进行的亲密接触，现在他不得不经常这样做。哈利需要散步回家，然后好好放松一下，但他怀疑他只要一回家就会直接去洗澡，然后端着啤酒看马拉维在魁地奇比赛中痛击巴西。

尽管哈利已经尽了他最大的努力，但格里莫广场给他的感觉依然不像是家。大战过后，和大家一起待在陋居似乎要比自己呆在家容易得多，而在罗恩和赫敏结婚后，他就更频繁的在他们的房子里消磨时光——他们现在住在牛津附近的一座破旧农舍里，那儿洋溢着温暖舒适的魔力。相比之下，格里莫广场就没那么受人喜爱了，那儿总是弥漫着一种悲哀、冷漠的气氛。哈利偶尔会有一种很奇怪的感觉，那就是那所房子讨厌他，它对他抱有一种毫无原因的失望，他的确想过采取一些措施去扭转它对他的看法，他真的想过。他打算这周末就把海格送给他的那副日落飞龙的照片挂上墙；他还会请纳威过来吃饭——哈利已经好几个星期没有见到他了；他——

玻璃撞击的声音相当清脆，哈利一下子把头转向街对面的公寓大楼。一个女人猛地推开窗户探出头来扫视街道，一眼就看见了仍然穿着制服的哈利。

“哦！谢天谢地！”她喘的厉害，“我觉得要出人命了！”

哈利的魔杖飞到了手中，他飞快地跑过马路。“在哪里?几个人?”从理论上来说他应该先请求支援，但他怕到那时就太晚了。

她消瘦的脸上满是焦虑，“就在我隔壁，只有住在那儿的那个小伙子和另外一个男人，至少据我所知是这样的。他平时也称不上安静，但那和现在完全不同。”

哈利一步两级爬上楼梯，在三楼的走廊里停下来，努力确定自己的方位，直到他听到一间公寓里传出低沉的撞击声和呻吟声，他才知道到底是哪里需要他。他的疲惫已然一扫而空，门被锁住了，哈利聚精会神念出咒语，让自己幻影显形进去。

屋里的东西散落一地，一张桌子横倒在一边，两个巫师扭打在一起。哈利愣了一下，他盯着只穿了一件敞开衬衫和内裤的德拉科·马尔福紧贴在墙上的景象出了会神。然后哈利看到了马尔福恼怒的表情，以及另一个人掐住马尔福喉咙的手。

“傲罗。”哈利喊道，那人拔出魔杖，转身面对他。

他强壮的手仍然紧紧地攥着马尔福的脖子，表现出强烈而残忍的占有欲，某种隐藏在哈利内心深处的东西咆哮着复活了。一个咒语从哈利的魔杖里跳出来——昏迷咒——接着又是一个，第三个，第四个，哈利的施法动作迅速到足以让他自己沾沾自喜。实际上当第一个咒语命中的时候，那人就已经不省人事了。

马尔福踉踉跄跄地向左闪去，躲开了他的施咒半径，这是很明智的行为，鉴于哈利使用了比他预想中更多的魔力。他目标的身体向前扑倒在地板上，哈利发出的最后一道红光击中了公寓的墙壁，在砖块上炸了一个洞，飞溅的碎石发出刺耳的嘎吱声。

哈利警觉的四处查看，以防还有其他敌人来袭，但他身边除了马尔福以外再没有别人了，他气喘吁吁地站在那里，眼神迷乱，胸口剧烈起伏着。

“搞什么鬼?”马尔福问道。

哈利走向那个失去知觉的男巫，抽出魔杖检查了一下他的脉搏，“我需要让他停止反抗。”

“可是……”马尔福指了指那堵墙原来所在的地方。他看起来有一点惊讶，但愤怒很快就占了上风。

“会有人为此买单的。”哈利皱起了眉头，他也不明白自己为什么会做出如此强烈的反应，只是看到那人的手在马尔福身上为所欲为的模样他就已经无法忍受了。“他差点就掐死你了，梅林啊。”他环视了一下破烂不堪的公寓，破旧的窗帘在稀碎的窗户前飘动着，一只瓶子翻倒在地毯上，留下了一块又黑又粘的污渍。“到底怎么回事?这是谁的公寓?”

马尔福用颤抖的手捋了捋头发。“我住在这里，我们发生了一点小分歧。”

“看得出来，”哈利在腰带上施了魔咒，要求支援。“具体是怎么回事?他是谁?”

马尔福歪着下巴看向他：“我不知道名字。”

“他私闯民宅?”

马尔福摇了摇头，他把衬衫布料拢在胸前。“我大约一小时前遇见的他。”

哈利觉得自己脸红了。当然了，这人是马尔福的嫖客，“所以你把他带回来……”哈利不愿去细想他们到底干了些什么。“那你们是怎么发展到这一步的?”

马尔福发出轻蔑的笑声，“很多时候人们以为可以吃霸王餐。”他从地板上捡起一条牛仔裤，开始往腿上套。

哈利不敢相信自己的耳朵，马尔福真的是在暗示这种事情发生过很多次了吗?“他们做了什么?”

“他们操了我还不付钱，波特。这不是我能叫傲罗来解决的事，你明白我的意思吗?”马尔福扭动着系好牛仔裤。他的胯骨在腰带上方高高的突起，哈利猜他已经很久没像样吃过饭了。马尔福弯下身子，把一只手伸进那人的长袍里。

“马尔福，”哈利的语气非常生硬。“你不能在他昏迷的时候拿走他的钱。”

马尔福直起腰来，手里拿着一个钱袋。“我吸了半个小时他的鸡巴，波特，这可不是义务劳动。”

那幅哈利极力避免但还是挣扎着出现的景象闪过他的脑海。马尔福跪在地上，双颊凹陷……梅林啊，哈利扮了个鬼脸，摇了摇头。

“这是什么意思?”马尔福显然很生气。“我只是拿回他欠我的钱。”

哈利可以想象得出来，马尔福的口交肯定要价不菲。不过，如果这个人已经得到了他想要的东西……

但当马尔福打开钱袋时，他的脸皱成一团。“他妈的，这混蛋只有几个纳特。”他把钱袋丢到地上。

哈利的太阳穴开始跳动起来，他太累了——这些事对他来说太超过了。

“我要回家了。”他朝地板上的男巫点了点头。“会有人把他带到牢房里去的，你现在要去哪?”

“去哪?”

“这儿已经没法住人了。”哈利意有所指的看了看墙壁。

马尔福只是耸耸肩，“我会把它修补一下的。”

“没用的，马尔福。修补墙壁和窗户——那都是相当复杂的咒语。今晚你绝对不能呆在这儿，更何况早些时候还下过雪。”

马尔福的衬衫仍然没扣上，他搓着胳膊，好像第一次感到了寒冷。他身上散发出一种迷惘又无助的气息，哈利可以看出这绝对不是他准备度过今晚的方式。

“明天去找人来修理，然后去魔法部申报。”哈利知道处理这类事情的正确步骤。尽管他不确定这是否适用于不当班的见习傲罗所造成的伤害……

好吧，如果魔法部不出钱，那哈利就买单。

可是马尔福却皱起了眉头。喔，哈利想到了——即使不是什么天才也能猜到马尔福没有钱去请一位魔咒专家。

“这间公寓是租的吗?””哈利问。“你的房东应该负责维修，叫他把账单寄给我们。”

“哦，对。”马尔福看了看周围的碎片，咬住嘴唇。“房东会处理的，对吗?”

哈利感到一股内疚涌上心头，他的胸腔里潮湿又难受。“明天再说吧，马尔福，应该不会有事的。你有可以收留你一晚的朋友，有吗?”

马尔福冷笑了一声，“当然有，那些人排着队邀请我去他们家做客。”

见鬼。罗伯兹总是对哈利科普各种规章制度，但给他的实习生手册里可没有关于受害者无处可去的补救措施。

“其实也还好。”马尔福歪着头说。“我以前也不是没睡过大街，我的风度足以保持我的温度。”突然之间，他看起来非常年轻。他的衬衫仍然敞开着，哈利可以看到他薄薄的胸肌。

真他妈见鬼。“嗯，”哈利打算补救一下眼下的窘境，“是我用力过猛了，我会给你在旅馆订个房间。”

马尔福恼怒地看了他一眼，开始系上衣纽扣。“我不需要你的施舍。”

哈利尽量不太明显地环视这间破旧的公寓。他可以轻而易举把角落里凌乱狭窄的床和只有一个煤气灶的小厨房尽收眼底。他想他大概可以把马尔福的整个公寓都塞进格里莫广场的一间客卧。哈利感觉他就像个掉进锡罐的弹珠，独自一人在那栋巨大的宅子里过活。

“呃，嗯……”哈利深吸了一口气。“去我那吧。”他说。

马尔福看上去很吃惊，但同时也很高兴。“喔，”他说到，雪白的手停在钮扣上，眼睛瞟向哈利的双眸，闪烁着打量着他。“好吧。”他说，语气比哈利以前听过他说过的任何一句话都要柔软。“我就知道，哈利，只要你稍微考虑一下就一定不会错过这个机会的。”

“不不，不是这样的。”哈利举起一只手，“我是在说一个睡觉的地方，天哪，马尔福。”

“是这样，我确实需要一个睡觉的地方。但我也不介意为你做点什么作为回报。”他说这话的方式使它听起来远没有那么重要。马尔福稍稍放低了声音。“没人会知道的。”

“我不是那个意思。”

“没关系的。”马尔福走到哈利身边停下来，一只手支在自己的屁股上。哈利可以闻到他身上的古龙水，散发着新鲜而诱人的香味，他可以透过薄薄的衬衫布料看到他细小的乳头，还有他伸出舌头将自己嘴唇润湿到闪闪发光的动作。

“我知道你想要我，自从上次在杜克街见到你后就知道了。”马尔福的语气很坦诚、很亲密。有那么一瞬间哈利真的在想，如果接受了马尔福的馈赠会怎么样。

“你错了，我不想。”哈利的手心已经汗湿了。马尔福离他太近了，哈利有一种可怕的感觉，他觉得自己很可能会犯蠢。

“没人不想，波特。”马尔福抬起一只手，向他伸过来，哈利眼前的一切都慢了下来。哈利想象着马尔福冰冷的手指抚摸着他的脸颊和下巴，沿着喉咙的线条滑进衣领。这种感觉一定会很棒，只要哈利默许下去，什么事都可能发生——

他的魔杖又攥在手里了，哈利也不知道它是怎么到那里的。“别这样。”他咕哝着说。

马尔福一动不动地站着。

“别碰我。”哈利轻声说。

马尔福把手放下来，他的声音也很轻，但里面蕴含的威胁意味已然相当明显了。“随你怎么说了。”他苍白的脸颊上泛起了星星点点的嫣红，他向哈利昂起下巴。“但我不需要你来拯救。”

“这不是——”哈利沮丧地摇摇头。他向后退了一步，发现只要他和马尔福之间拉开距离，平复呼吸就没那么难了。一部分的他想告诉马尔福忘掉他的提议，到随便哪条水沟里去睡一觉吧。但他知道他根本狠不下心让马尔福流落街头，他无处可去，他可能会被抢劫，被刺伤，甚至更糟。而这都是哈利的错，他一定要做出补救。“真的，去我那吧，离这儿也没多远，那儿肯定有足够的空间。”

马尔福怀疑地看着哈利，他显然很不情愿，但哈利觉得他已经有些动摇了。

“我们会找到办法让你还我钱的，”哈利继续说了下去，马尔福眯起眼睛，似乎在权衡他的提议。“我的意思是，在我看来，你完全没有必要还我钱。”哈利对他说。“但如果你不喜欢这样，我也完全理解。”

马尔福思考了一会儿才明白过来，他简单的点了点头。“那好，”他说，“我们走吧。”

哈利松了一口气。“你想，嗯，带点东西吗?”

马尔福把脚伸进一双鞋子，从沙发上捡起一件披风。“这就够了，我明早再回来取东西。”他花了几分钟整理了一下自己的仪表，然后站起身，带着嘲弄的微笑向他伸出手臂。“带路，波特。”

—

这肯定不是哈利最流畅的幻影显形，他们降落在格里莫广场的走廊上时，马尔福被甩到了他身上，花了好一会儿才找回平衡。马尔福的身体精瘦结实，但哈利还感到了些其他的东西……马尔福很紧张，他的每一块肌肉都绷得紧紧的，仿佛随时准备应战。

马尔福站直了身子，但离他还是很近，如果不是哈利和马尔福已经相当了解彼此，这微乎其微的距离足以让人感到冒犯。他们现在已经没有肢体接触了，但哈利仍然能感到马尔福温热的身体压在他身上的感觉，那与马尔福冰冷的手臂形成了鲜明的对比。

“我们到了。”哈利说着后退了一步，他敏锐地发现格里莫广场有些不一样了。这给他一种感觉，一种他从未体验过的感觉，他不知道它到底是什么，但是——

马尔福的嘴角抽动了一下，露出一个微笑。“我们到了。”他重复了一遍，如果不是哈利在想象，那就是他的声音里真的略带嘲讽，哈利忽然就忘记了自己刚才在想什么。

“好吧，跟我来。”哈利迈着沉重的步子走在破旧的地毯上。他一直想添置新地毯，但不知怎么搞的，他从来都没实现过这个计划。他本来打算把马尔福领进客厅，但在最后一刻改变了主意，他带他来到楼下的厨房。也许坐在干干净净的桌子边看着一壶烧开的水就没那么尴尬了。

厨房看起来还不错，灯还可以照明，房子这部分的潮味也不太明显。哈利很喜欢坐在这里消磨时间。他找到了茶杯和茶包，在转回身时发现了仍然站在门口的马尔福，他看上去相当疲倦。

“坐下吧。”哈利对他说。“我做点吃的。”

马尔福犹豫了一下，眼里满是警惕。“别麻烦了，”他说。“如果你已经准备好了客房，我可以直接去睡觉。”

哈利看着他，扫过他眼睛下面的黑眼圈、脸颊上的凹陷和纤细手腕上清晰可见的骨头。

“坐下，”他重复道。“我打算吃点吐司，你也需要吃点东西，我想你今天晚……”他说到这里突然想起了马尔福这天晚上到底在忙些什么，一股无名火沿着他的皮肤上蔓延。哈利迅速转过身去，拿出面包刀。“吐司。”他坚定地说。

事实证明，即使是在吃东西的时候马尔福也很讲究。他很快地把哈利最拿手的门框吐司切成四块，厚厚地涂上黄油和果酱。哈利靠在吧台上，一边嚼着自己的面包片一边看着他。这太诡异了，德拉科·马尔福坐在他的厨房里，吃着他做的吐司。这太他妈的诡异了。马尔福舔了舔他大拇指上的一点黄油，歪着头冲哈利笑了笑，哈利的胃猛的揪成一团。这所房子还是有点不对劲，但哈利说不清楚。也许只是他的想象——墙壁的某些东西，空气中的某些东西，它们在发出一种轻柔的共鸣。这感觉并不坏——实际上恰恰相反，这感觉好极了——但这种未知的感觉使他感到不安。

马尔福的脸上终于恢复了一点血色，他满意的大口喝下哈利放在他面前的热茶，直到茶杯空空如也。他放下杯子，努力掩饰自己长长的哈欠。

“要去床上吗?”哈利问，他几乎要把自己的舌头咬掉。马尔福什么也没说，但哈利看见他的一条眉毛稍稍抬了一下。哈利这句话的另一层含义在他们周围萦绕不去，哈利敢发誓，他感觉到了格里莫广场发出的饶有兴趣的呼噜声。

“我带你去睡觉的房间。”哈利郑重地出声，免得马尔福和这所房子产生误会。

当他们走上二楼的楼梯时，哈利有点忐忑不安。这儿看起来特别破旧，哈利搬进来后还重新粉刷了这些墙壁，但你绝对看不出来，它们看起来就和之前一样，依然是那种灰暗的黄色。哈利从墙上撬出了那些最古怪的部分——家养小精灵的脑袋，只有一个他无论如何也搞不下来，那个倒霉小精灵的铭牌上写着斯兰克尔。哈利听见马尔福重重地吸了口气。

“我的天哪，这是沃尔布加姑婆的房子！”

哈利在楼梯平台上停住了脚步，马尔福睁大了眼睛，四下张望。“这真的是她的房子，对吗?这是布莱克的祖宅。”

“是的，就是这样，但请不要继续尖叫了，否则你会吵醒那个老太婆的。她的肖像还在楼上，如果你想把它从房子里拿走，她会像被谋杀一样大喊大叫，任何方法都没法让她闭嘴。相信我，我已经试过了。”

“梅林啊，波特，你对这个地方做了什么?”

“我什么也没做。小天狼星把它留给我的时候，它就已经是他妈的这样了。”哈利对他说。

马尔福盯着浴室外面剥落的油漆和水汽留下的潮印。

“我已经做了很多了修补工作了。”哈利说，他想起那群被他赶走的博格特；那道他费尽千辛才修好的屋顶裂缝；还有那只班地芒，在哈利找来女巫检查之前，它已经把三楼的盥洗室吃掉了一半。

“这是我妈妈家的。”马尔福显然对此颇有微词，他脸上的表情相当受伤。

“嗯，现在不是了，它是我的。”看在梅林的份上，哈利又不是故意让他的教父去死，然后好独占这所又脏又破的大房子。“不管怎么说，如果它真的属于你的家族，战后它就会被魔法部没收。就像——”哈利突然收了声，他刚想说就像马尔福庄园，但这肯定不是此刻最受欢迎的话题。马尔福就站在那儿，一副怒气冲冲的样子。如果不是马尔福在所有方面都那么讨厌，哈利根本就不会提起这件事。

客厅的门半开着，马尔福把目光移到那片黑暗上去。“我记得那间屋子里的某个箱子里有一只格林迪洛标本。”他打了个寒颤，“那真的很可怕。”他又转向哈利，脸上露出惊疑不定的神色。“它不在那儿了，对吗?”

哈利摇了摇头，“在我继承这间房子之前，很多东西都被清理掉了。我还在努力改善剩下的部分。”他想起了阁楼里那具木乃伊化的伏地蝠。

马尔福皱起了眉头，“我在……嗯，大约四五岁以后就没来过了。上次还是来参加沃尔布加姑婆的葬礼，我记得到处都挂着黑色和灰色的窗帘以示哀悼，整间房子都死气沉沉。看上去比现在的景象还要可怕。”

哈利真的受够了，天哪！他真的没必要告诉他这间房子现在看起来到底有多差劲。“听着，你是真心想在这里过夜，还是只是打算在走廊里闲逛，顺便贬低我的房子?”

马尔福似乎在努力克制自己不回嘴反驳，他眨了眨眼睛，然后抬起下巴。“好吧，我留下来。”他把客厅的门拉回来，确保它已经关紧了。“只要我的房间不像这样杂乱无章就行。”他坚定地说。

哈利领他爬上三楼。他认为马尔福可以住在那间有着浅灰色还是银色墙纸的客房——那也是一间破烂房间，不过这是因为所有的房间都破破烂烂的，而它要比其他房间的破烂程度低一些。那间房间很大，窗户可以看到花园的景色，还有一个漂亮的壁炉。哈利倒不在乎马尔福怎么想，但他也不想给他更多可以抱怨的借口。他推开门，站到旁边好让马尔福进去。

马尔福什么也没说，但他似乎在努力不让自己皱起鼻子。好吧，它闻起来的确有点霉味，但马尔福的公寓也算不上是宫殿，哈利想。

哈利朝歪斜的大衣柜挥了挥魔杖，让床单和毯子飞了出来，在半空中展开，整齐地铺在床垫上。然后是两个鼓鼓囊囊的枕头，床铺好了。

“好啦。”他对马尔福说。“我知道这没那么华丽。但是这有.....嗯，你知道的，”哈利含糊地做了个手势。“完整的墙壁和齐全的家具。”

马尔福仍然沉默不语。

“不像你的公寓。”哈利提醒他，只是为了说明一下。

马尔福咬紧牙关，愤愤不平地看了哈利一眼，他生硬地说了一句:“好的，谢谢你，波特，这已经很棒了。”他一屁股坐在床上，再次提醒哈利他已经疲惫不堪的事实。

“你先睡一会吧。”

不知怎么的，时间已经很晚了，而他原本计划下班要做的事一件都没完成，他只得脱下衣服爬上床。

哈利房间里的窗帘显然不够大，它的长度不足以覆盖整面窗户。漆黑的夜空万里无云，哈利习惯性的找到了猎户座，然后沿着它找到了闪烁的天狼星。

小天狼星，夜空中最亮的星星。

哈利把双手放在脑后，沉默的盯着它。他想起小天狼星曾经是哈利所能想到的最明亮、最亲切、最耀眼的事物。他答应过哈利要和他一起生活，带着他走向盼望已久的安定未来，然后……

哈利闭上眼睛，感到眼泪在眼皮后面发出刺痛。而最糟糕的是，即使是现在，哈利也会生小天狼星的气，因为他离开了他，因为他死了，和其他人一样离开了他。他毕竟还没有特别到能逃开死神的制裁。

他留给哈利的唯一东西就是这栋房子——一所他似乎永远也无法适应的房子。他曾经想过向前看，卖掉这栋房子，找个新公寓，重新开始。但最后他还是放弃了这个想法，哈利觉得自己应该继续努力，这是他欠小天狼星的，也是欠这所房子的，但他还是认为自己永远也理解不了格里莫广场。

他渐渐入睡了，当一周的工作都完成后他总是会睡得很沉。这时，他感到房子又在轻轻地共鸣。这种感觉很奇怪，一点也不像哈利每次独自回家时感到的郁郁寡欢。他静静的躺了一会儿，在清醒和梦境之间来回徘徊。突然间，他能理解这种感觉了。格里莫广场在期待着什么东西。就是这样，他完全理解了这种共鸣，即使他脖子后的汗毛都因为这种感觉而根根直立。

它现在到底在玩什么把戏?哈利还不知道。不过发现这栋房子在暗自谋划着什么还是让他警惕了一点。见鬼，他想。我应该把这件事告诉赫敏。但哈利还没来得及多想，疲惫就把他重新拖回梦乡，他沉沉睡去。

—

第二天早上，当哈利准备去上班时，整栋大宅一片寂静，使得他不禁开始怀疑整件事——施咒把马尔福的公寓炸飞了一半，把他带回家，还给他做了吐司——的真实性，这简直太虚幻了，哈利开始怀疑自己是不是做了一个很真实的梦。他在走廊里肯定是找不到一点答案，哈利发现马尔福留下来过夜的那扇门并没有关严，所以他小心翼翼地把门推开了几英寸，谨慎的向里看去。

他同时注意到两件事：第一，这张床昨晚还是简陋的双人床，现在却大了整整一倍。

第二件事，马尔福趴在床上，显然睡得很熟。他的头发柔软地搭在枕头边，修长的小腿漫不经心的放在床垫上，床单松松的搭在他的膝盖旁。哈利站在那里呆呆地看着他，他的目光完全违背他的理智，饥渴的扫视着马尔福的身体，停留在他裸露的皮肤、瘦削的小腿和藏在床单下其他部位的轮廓上。

他在裸睡，哈利想，这个念头轻而易举的把他固定在了原地。他可以看见马尔福光滑的肩膀和肩胛骨的弧线从被单上探出头来。哈利知道他不应该看，但他就是控制不住自己。他发现就连马尔福的后脖颈也很迷人，他后面的头发剪得很短，哈利不禁想知道，如果他用自己的手指滑过马尔福的后脖颈会是什么感觉。他的目光继续下移，马尔福臀部的轮廓清晰可见，上面只覆盖了一层薄薄的织物。

他妈的。哈利把目光移开，气愤油然而生。气愤于自己邀请了马尔福回家；气愤于马尔福看起来是如此的性感；气愤于他一丝不挂的躺在哈利的房子里毫无防备的睡着。房子好像又开始振动了，还是那种细小的、饶有兴趣的嘀咕声。哈利讨厌马尔福就这样自然的睡在这里，事实上，邀请他来可能是他做过的最糟糕的主意。当哈利再次看向马尔福的时候，他已经侧身躺了过来，大睁着眼睛看着他，操，操，操。

“早上好，波特。”马尔福说，他的眼神清明的可怕，仿佛他完全了解哈利到底在这站了多久。

“你他妈的对这张床做了什么，马尔福?”哈利厉声说，因为这显然是眼下最明显的问题。他死盯着他不放，他想弄清楚马尔福是怎么在一张普普通通的双人床垫上睡着而在一张超级豪华的床醒来的。

“床?”马尔福问，用一只胳膊撑起身体，好笑的看着它。“小小的进步，不是吗?”

“正常客人是不会在进门的第一天就为满足一己私欲而把东西变形的，你要知道。”

“我没有意识到自己做了这件事，但是……”马尔福将苍白的双臂举过头顶，露出腋窝里一丛薄薄的毛发。“无论如何，我昨晚睡得都很棒。”

马尔福真是好大的胆子，他真的把这当成了自己的家，任凭自己的喜好丢下一个个变形咒。不过，他确实做得不错。这张床看上去比哈利的要舒服得多，房间里的霉味也消失了，取而代之的是新鲜亚麻和温暖皮肤的气味。但是马尔福没权利就这么悠闲地躺在这里，就好像他根本不在乎自己是穿着衣服还是光着身子，就好像他从来没有像躺在哈利的床单上这样自在过……

“我在想，”马尔福轻轻说，他把一只手放进胸前的被单。“关于你说我还你钱的事。”他的手指在自己的皮肤上轻轻地来回摩擦着，好像在懒洋洋地抓痒。

“我说过这没必要。”哈利咆哮道。

“我知道。”马尔福皱了皱鼻子，“但说真的，只有这样才公平……我不介意付出某种报酬，你知道，为了感谢你收留我。这会让我感觉好的多。”他用手指捏住床单，眼睛一直盯着哈利。哈利能感觉到自己在出汗，他的鬓边已经润湿了。如果马尔福拉下床单，哈利就会……

他会……

他妈的，他现在一筹莫展。

可是马尔福根本没有起身的意思。他只是用那双半闭着的眼睛紧盯着哈利，好像他真的真的希望哈利答应，好像这样会让他高兴似的。他看着哈利，好像他们正在分享一个秘密，好像他们都知道马尔福随时都可能把床单揭开，展示出他一丝不挂的身躯。他只要把床单翻到一边，哈利就能把所有美景尽收眼底，每一片奶油色的皮肤、每一条瘦削的曲线和每一道绷紧的肌肉，就在那张天杀的大床上，马尔福的每一寸肌肤都在等待着哈利的临幸。

房间里突然变得很热，有汗珠滑过哈利的太阳穴，他用了一整晚才习惯的共鸣似乎又明显起来。哈利能感觉到，这整座房子都在渴望着什么。

“你是想到了什么吗，”马尔福提示到，“关于我该怎么偿还你的好意?”马尔福说话的口气使它听起来就像一种挑战，是那种哈利不假思索就会去做的事。

哦，哈利觉得自己真的太容易上钩了，他可以轻而易举的接受马尔福的提议。躺到马尔福身边，任凭自己在他身上为所欲为，这再简单不过了。虽然哈利还不太了解具体流程，但这并不重要，不是吗?要不是明知马尔福的提议只是为了偿还他的好意，哈利一定不会犹豫超过一秒钟。梅林啊，他甚至不需要肢体接触，只是看看就让他心满意足了。

马尔福又躺回了枕头上，他的眼神似乎在怂恿哈利采取行动。那正合他心意，不是吗?马尔福说过，没人会知道的。哈利舔了舔嘴唇，然后看着躺在床上的青年把头稍稍偏了一下，他脖子的一块淤青吸引了他的注意。它看上去还很新，大小形状都和指痕无二。哈利忽然意识到，这一定是马尔福那个混蛋顾客留下的。

天哪，他到底在想什么?他真是太变态、太恶心了。他不是有什么疾病吧，趁马尔福落难时收留他，偷偷跑进来盯着他猛看。马尔福已经黔驴技穷了，不是吗?他身无分文，但他的尊严仍然强迫他不食嗟来之食。于是他打算给哈利提供他唯一拥有的东西——性。哈利得有多混蛋才会认真考虑这个提议的可行性。

一股愤怒和自厌的浪潮席卷上他的心头。“你只是小住了一晚，这没关系的。”哈利对他说，他的语气比他预想的要粗暴得多。“现在你只需要把你的公寓整修一下，或者找个新住处。”哈利为刚刚自己意志力的软弱感到恶心。

有那么一会儿，马尔福看哈利的眼神好像是他在对他施咒。他慢慢坐起来，把被单拉到胸前，脸上露出那个哈利熟悉的傲慢表情。“当然，我也是这么想的。”

哈利叹了口气，“好的。”

“房东会很高兴的，”马尔福说着，嘴唇抿在一起，露出一个蔑笑。“他一直在找机会把我赶出去。”

“你的房东不能因为一场意外就把你赶出去。”

“他不能吗?那就太好了。因为他说这话的语气我还历历在目呢。不过也没关系，”马尔福尖酸地说。“我很高兴能离开那个垃圾堆。”

哈利感到一阵内疚，“等一下。我记得昨天你说——”

马尔福避开了哈利探究的眼神。“我突然想起一个可以收留我的人。”他的语速太快，很难让人信服。

哈利很确定他在撒谎，但他不知道他现在还能做什么。一种莫名的紧张在他胸腔里悸动起来，而且他现在需要去上班了。“嗯，我不是在撵你走，但是——”

他想说什么?不裸睡?

别再用那种欲拒还迎的眼神看着我？

别再给他展示那双腿、那双眼睛、那张小嘴和———

啊哦，这事肯定行不通。

“你最好还是先走吧。”哈利说到，这句话就像一块冰冷坚硬的鹅卵石般被他吐了出来。马尔福轻轻点了点头，几缕头发垂在脸上。

“去把你的公寓整理一下吧。”哈利继续说到，“你的房东没必要知道这件事，我可以支付修补费用——”

“我不要，”马尔福啐了一口，“我告诉过你，我不需要施舍。”

哈利发出一声短促的叹息，马尔福真是固执得要命。“那好吧，但如果你需要今晚修整不完公寓……”他使劲咽了咽口水。“你可以再来这，好吗?不要睡在大街上。”

“没关系的，波特。我五分钟后就离开。”

“我要迟到了，”哈利转身欲走，又转回身来。“走之前吃点东西。”

马尔福不屑地挥了挥手。

“吃点东西吧，马尔福。”哈利皱起眉头，“你还没吃早饭呢，厨房有面包和鸡蛋，可能还会剩点熏肉什么的。我的冰箱几乎被我塞爆了，你喜欢吃什么就拿什么。”

马尔福没有回应，伸手去够躺在地板上的衬衫。

“下次再见……”哈利对他说。

“好吧，行了。”马尔福说道，那股熟悉的轻蔑又回来了。

哈利双拳紧握在身体两侧，转身离开。他决心这是他最后一次帮助马尔福。

—

“你没事吧，伙计?”罗恩朝躺在垫子上的哈利弯下身子，喘着气说。

“没事。”哈利勉强喘了口气。

“你今天怎么心不在焉的，”罗恩对他说。“你那条咒语之前从没失控过。”

哈利用一只胳膊撑起自己，做了几次深呼吸。“只是有点分心，我马上就能恢复状态。”

傲罗特拉维斯走了过来，站在旁边看向哈利。“多休息休息，波特。你决斗的状态太烂了。等到你能脱离新手期时再从垫子上起来吧。”

哈利轻轻吸了一口气，眉毛皱成一团。天杀的特拉维斯。哈利的确不想要特殊待遇，但实习傲罗主管在每一件事上都对他严苛的厉害，所以哈利必须要比其他人做得好一倍。他忍下肋骨上的隐隐作痛，努力爬了起来，掸了掸猩红色的训练袍。“我很好，我不需要休息。”他说。

“少态度，多练习。”特拉维斯不赞同地看着他。“那么……你和麦卡锡搭档，粉身碎骨。10个为一组，然后交换角色。你最好别走神了，波特，要不然我们就得把你从墙上刮下来了。”

梅林啊。但至少麦卡锡没那么咄咄逼人，她和哈利一起坐在垫子上，对他报以同情的微笑。虽然不知道他是怎么做到的，但哈利总归还是熬过了午饭前的40分钟，也没有失去任何身体部位。尽管他的耳朵嗡嗡作响，肋骨也像被游走球重击过。

他和罗恩乘电梯来到食堂，加入了饥饿的傲罗队伍。

“罗伯兹今天一进门就点名找你，他和你说了什么?”罗恩从当差的男巫那里接过一碗汤。“又是南瓜韭葱?这周都第三回了。”

哈利压下他的叹息。真是出人意料啊，根据罗伯兹的说法，昨晚他独自去回应呼救声根本就不是正确做法。

“你要求自己被像普通巫师一样看待，然后就给我搞出这种事。波特，以防你碰巧忘了，你就是个该死的见习生——就算高级傲罗也得有搭档！”

“一些没用的套话。”哈利说着，拿起一个盛着千层面的盘子。

“不是吧，这次又是因为什么?嗨，”罗恩走到分配薯条的女巫面前。“求你了，安吉。”他朝她嬉皮笑脸，显然是想向她示好。“再给一点嘛。”

哈利没有应声，他快步走了过去，走过几碗面包屑和几罐蛋奶沙司。谢天谢地，等他们装满盘子去找空桌子时，罗恩已经忘记了他们刚才谈论的话题，转而开始讲述昨晚的魁地奇比赛，以及他是如何因为没有看到马拉维人的飞行方式从而错过了那场比赛的精华。

并不是哈利不想让罗恩知道事情的原貌……只是现在还不是告诉罗恩马尔福光着身子躺在哈利客房的时候。

好吧，他就是不想让罗恩知道。

这事解释起来也太复杂了，说到底哈利一开始就不应该插手。不过，如果他真的视而不见，那第二天早上很可能就会收到马尔福的死讯了。他会被那个两面三刀的混蛋掐死，那个畜生和马尔福回了家，和他上了床，甚至还觉得马尔福不配得到他的报酬……

哈利叹了口气。不管怎么说，等他回到家时，马尔福肯定早就走了，他就不用再去想这件事了，他也不会再走那条路回家了。马尔福肯定已经有打算了，而那一切都与哈利无关——

“伙计?”罗恩的声音打断了他的思绪，哈利意识到自己一直在茫然地望着天空。“天哪，你又走神了。你到底怎么了?”

哈利微微颤抖了一下，“没什么大不了的，只是有点累。”

“好吧。”罗恩看向哈利的盘子，“你还吃那个吗?如果你没胃口，我也许可以——”

“喂，”哈利把盘子拉得离自己更近了。傲罗的训练相当消耗体力，他们的胃口通常都很好。今天也不例外，尽管哈利满怀心事。“我还没吃完呢。要是你没吃饱，就再去和安吉说说好话吧。”

罗恩把椅子往后推了推，站起身来。“我也是这么打算的，你还想要点什么吗?”

“咖啡，如果他们有的话就再加点提神药水，”哈利说。“我快撑不过这个下午了。”

“我们都累惨了。感谢梅林，马上就是周末了，对吧?”

哈利想了想，他还没有制定任何假期计划，想到他要在格里莫广场独处整整两天，一股深深的自怜涌上心头。他勉强笑了笑，“是的，你说得对。”

罗恩吹着口哨，朝分发食物的地方走去。哈利把注意力转向他叉子上温热的千层面。

周五5点下班，哈利拒绝了同事去猫与坩埚的饮料邀约，直接飞路回了格里莫广场。

情况比他预料的还要糟。房子空荡荡的，给他的感觉也还比以前更糟糕了，它非常失望，还有点生气，好像哈利做了什么事冒犯了它。

别傻了，哈利，他想象着赫敏会说的话，一座房子怎么可能会觉得被冒犯呢?

但它确实让哈利感到很不自在，相当不自在。他差点儿就转过身去跑出大门，但他没有这么做，相反，哈利挺起胸膛，爬上楼梯，回到自己的房间去换衣服。他只花了一分钟时间就换上了运动鞋和套头衫，他并没有下楼直奔厨房，而是停在楼梯平台上耐心听了一会。

当然，他什么也没听到。哈利可以看出来，马尔福已经离开了格里莫广场。他不得不提醒自己：他现在又能独享这所房子了，他应该感到放松。

也许他应该检查一下马尔福在离开之前有没有对房间做了什么蠢事。或许你只是想看看他是否还在那里，一个小小的声音在心底响了起来。他爬上楼梯，在那间客房门口缓慢地、犹豫地停了一下，然后才推开房门。

房间空空如也，一切都恢复了正常，好像马尔福从来没有来过那里。愁眉苦脸的床，不被重视的霉味。当然也没有了愉快的、期待的振动声……只有愠怒的、忧郁的浓浓伤感。

“我什么也没做。”哈利说。这太不公平了，他砰地一声关上身后的门，噔噔跑下楼，直奔厨房，鞋底在楼梯上留下好几道刮痕。

-

迪塔·唐格福特的歌声在WWN上回响，哈利打开了一瓶啤酒，房间里满是烤鸡、迷迭香和百里香的味道。哈利在围裙上擦了擦手，啜饮了一口冰凉的啤酒。这里的情况没那么糟——也不是一直都这样。也许这个周末他会把最后一个家养小精灵的脑袋炸飞——如果这是除掉它的唯一办法他不介意拿起魔杖，然后给他的房间弄些新窗帘来。哈利又搅了搅肉汁，他感到很幸运，能拥有自己的房子，他的生活本可能更糟的。

但如果它感到有点孤独，嗯，哈利也不是完全对此束手无策——

一声巨响把他吓了一跳，哈利转过身来，蓬头散发的德拉科·马尔福突然出现了，他重重地摔在餐桌上。

“操，”马尔福说。他手里抓着一只很大的皮箱，有点像过去医生用的那种老式皮箱，他脸上的伤口还在流血。

“——发生什么了?”哈利问。

“真对不起，”马尔福喘着气说。“他妈的，”他又骂了一句。他抓住一把椅子，支撑自己起身。

“你是怎么进来的?””哈利问道，没人能幻影显形过房子的屏障。“天哪，你在流血。”

马尔福擦了擦脸，在看到自己手上的血迹后颤抖了一下。

“等一下，”哈利从口袋里掏出魔杖。“别动。”这是一道很严重的伤口，他用了好几道咒语才把皮肤缝合起来。

“我想都没想就幻影显形了，给我一分钟，我马上就走。”

“到底发生了什么事?你是怎么进来的?”哈利又问了一遍，一个不愉快的怀疑产生了。“你昨晚在这儿的时候对保护咒语做了什么手脚吗?”

马尔福恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼。“没有，我不他妈干这种事。我情急之下才来到这——我没时间考虑更多了。当时那个混蛋房东在用魔杖指着我，如果你想知道细节的话。”

“什么?”哈利才注意到马尔福的手在发抖。“休息一会儿，”哈利帮他拉出一把椅子。“你还有别的地方受伤吗?”

马尔福松了一口气，一屁股坐在椅子上。“应该没有了。”他把脸埋在双手里，“真是一团糟。”

哈利在冰箱又翻出了一瓶啤酒，把它递了过去。“给。”

马尔福感激地喝了一大口。

“我要上报魔法部。”哈利告诉他。

“不要！”马尔福看上去惊呆了，“请不要这样做。”

哈利皱起了眉头，“为什么不呢?到底发生了什么?”

马尔福摇了摇头。“我一直等到天黑才回到公寓去拿我的东西。我知道他永远也不会给我修墙，何况我也确实到了该换房子的时候了。他来的时候，我正在收拾行李。”

马尔福又喝了一大口啤酒。“当他看到那堵破墙时，他完全抓狂了。他说如果我把修理费交出来，他也许就会只胖揍我一顿而不是杀了我。”哈利看到马尔福打了个大大的寒噤。“正如你所看到的，他先给了我一个小警告。当然，我没钱给他。他就把我的魔杖打掉了，然后——”马尔福停住了，稳定了一下呼吸频率，然后用漠然的声音说。“他说他会享受肢解我这种肮脏妓女的过程。”

“他还在公寓里吗?我去检查一下。”哈利低吼出声，愤怒瞬间席卷上他的心头，他能感觉到有团无名火在他的胸腔里燃烧，他已经做好了幻影显形的准备——

“不要，”马尔福抓住哈利的胳膊。“他一定已经走了。看在梅林的份上，算了吧，你会把事情弄得更糟的。傲罗们会歪曲事实，想方设法把问题推到我的头上。已经没关系了。我击退了他——没有魔杖我也能自保。我抓到了行李箱和魔杖，然后迅速幻影显形到我能想到的第一个安全之处。”

“他一定得接受惩罚。”哈利的声音低沉而粗暴，马尔福眨了眨眼。“我保证他以后再也没胆子碰你一指头。”哈利对他说。

“我说过了，”马尔福咆哮道，“我不需要你的帮助。”

“他是个疯子，马尔福。他不只会伤害你一个人。”哈利突然想起了什么，他眯起眼睛看向马尔福。“你幻影显形到你能想到的第一个安全之处?”

“是啊。”马尔福点点头。

“然后你来到了我的厨房?”

马尔福生气地看着他，“我说过我没有时间再思考下去了，有一根魔杖正指着我的喉咙。”

哈利努力让自己板着脸，说实话，他也不确定自己该对此有何反应。

马尔福的眉毛皱成一团，脸开始发红。“是你那愚蠢的屏障让我进来的，这又不是我的错。你最好去检查一下。随你的便，反正我要走了。谢谢你的啤酒。”

他来到了格里莫广场，他来找了我。哈利想，他能感到房子微微颤动了一下。

“等等，”哈利伸手拦住他，“你现在还不能出去。”

“我他妈的想做什么就做什么。”马尔福的眼睛里闪烁着轻蔑的光芒。

哈利叹了口气，“你的伤口需要上白鲜，否则会留疤的。我楼上还有一些存货。”马尔福可能是哈利见过的最难缠的家伙，但他不可能让他就这样走掉。不管马尔福的嘴有多硬，哈利相当肯定他无处可去，他非常清楚，如果他让马尔福离开，他就会流落街头。哈利看着马尔福，看着他的脉搏在纤细的脖子上跳动，看着他把瘦骨嶙峋的双手紧紧扣在大腿上。

“另外，我做的烤鸡也太多了。”哈利对他说，看着马尔福小心翼翼的动了动鼻子。

“我闻到的这个就是吗?”马尔福冷冷地问。迪塔·唐格福特还在不知疲倦的唱着，这是一首有关于抓住眼前机会的歌曲。

“是啊，”哈利说，“我一个人根本吃不下，你也帮我分担一点吧。”他耐心等待了一会儿，看到马尔福一动不动，就又递给他一瓶啤酒。

“好吧，”马尔福说，他看上去有些怀疑，但是还是开了口，“我想我也许可以再留一会儿。”他就是有办法让自己的话听起来像是在帮哈利的忙。

哈利打开烤炉的门，估摸着烤鸡还需要15分钟，刚好够他处理蔬菜。

他在厨房里踱来踱去，取出盘子和餐具，心里止不住的纳闷，他是为什么又让自己和马尔福纠缠不清。哈利不知道他还能做些什么——他不能再把马尔福赶出大街，绝对不行。说实话，哈利对事情的后续发展也不是很有把握。他试着假装马尔福不在这里，重新找回他在厨房里的节奏，但这不很容易，因为他能感觉到马尔福的眼睛在追随着他的每一个动作，他清洗了一下香草，准备掺进肉汁。

“为什么你用麻瓜的方式做饭?”马尔福问道。

哈利疑惑地抬头，“只是做饭而已，不是每件事都需要用魔法来解决。”

“你没有家养小精灵来帮你做家务吗?”

“没有了，”哈利说。“克利切退休了，他已经太老了。”

马尔福听到“退休”这个词后轻轻的哼了一声，但什么也没说。

“另外，我很喜欢做饭的过程。”哈利说。“我是麻瓜养大的，你知道吗?”

“麻瓜?你认真的吗?你是被麻瓜带大的?”

“是啊。”哈利告诉他。“我每天都要给一家人做饭，早就熟能生巧了。”

“麻瓜让你给他们干活?真的吗？”马尔福听起来真的被吓坏了。

哈利几乎笑出声，“这只是冰山一角，”他说，他暂时还不打算和马尔福在这个问题上深入讨论。“重点是，魔法的确很有用，但有时……它让你太不食人间烟火了。”

他开始切百里香和鼠尾草，用刀的方式足以让斯内普为他自豪。“我喜欢亲力亲为，你知道吗?”哈利说。“这让我更能感觉到满足感，我喜欢这种触手可及的真实感。”他灵巧而有节奏地在案板上摇晃着菜刀，然后发现马尔福正牢牢盯着他的手，他注视着哈利的每一个动作。马尔福的眼神看上去有点呆滞，哈利想，他可能还在为刚才发生的事感到震惊，而且他极有可能一整天都没吃东西。

哈利又检查了一下烤箱。“马上就好。”他说，尽量让这场和马尔福的餐桌谈话看起来没那么诡异，他可以假装这事常常发生，一点也不诡异。

最糟糕的部分是，整座房子都在发出欢天喜地的嗡嗡声。


	2. Chapter 2

起初，场面一度十分尴尬，他们只是隔着厨房的桌子面对面坐着，大口地吃着鸡肉和胡萝卜。马尔福脱下了夹克，里面是一件薄薄的紧身t恤，哈利曾在街灯下见到的那件。煤气灯怎么都点不好，不管哈利怎么摆弄，它们都只能发出微弱柔和的光芒，将马尔福的眼底映的闪闪发亮。哈利去拿水杯时也没能找到他平时用的那只高底杯，只有一对他自己都不明确归属权的别致雕花高脚玻璃杯。

音乐、美食和精美的餐具，哈利甚至可以把这想象成一场约会，而他完全没有应对手段。马尔福纤细的手指优雅地拿着叉子，慢慢的享受着鸡肉，仿佛这是什么他吃过的最好东西。哈利在椅子上不安的扭了扭，沉默对解决麻烦毫无益处，于是他回到了那个最困扰他的话题上。

“你的房东叫什么名字？”

马尔福摇了摇头，“你不需要知道。”

“你为什么不想供出他？”

“相信我，波特，魔法部对保护我这样的人毫无兴趣。如果你是我的话，你就不会问出这种问题了。”

哈利叉起一块鸡肉。“那为什么不找份正式工作呢？我知道你是怎么评价魔法部的，但肯定还有其他工作可以做吧。”他知道有些食死徒在从阿兹卡班脱身之后去干体力活了。他记得，有一次他在对角巷看见一个有点驼的人影在擦窗户。他长袍的袖子在工作的时候向后褪去，哈利突然就停住了脚步，在这种毫无防备的情况下看见黑魔印记着实把他吓了一跳。男巫发现哈利正盯着他看后，便急忙把袖子又拉了上去，他当时脸上的焦虑恐惧表情着实让他难以忘怀。

马尔福又喝了一大口啤酒，“像我这样的人只能做平均薪资水平以下的工作。”

哦，当然。事情就是这样：马尔福太高傲了，不会屈身去做那些下等人的工作的。“你应该先将自己的消费降级，我知道由奢入俭难，可是……”

马尔福看起来非常生气，“你认为我还像以前一样大把挥洒加隆吗，波特？那我怎么还会过成这样？你已经看过我的公寓了。”他指了指他的靴子，哈利注意到他的靴子已经很旧了。“我看起来像喜欢每次下雨都湿鞋的人吗？我把钱都寄给了我的父母，他们根本找不到任何工作——本来我妈妈在帮助一家人打理花园，但有人发现她是马尔福家的人，那事很快就不了了之，你可以想象得出来。”

哈利感到一阵沉闷的愤怒和内疚。马尔福一家在战争中做出了自己的选择，不是吗？他们曾经站在里德尔一边，现在他们要为此付出代价。

“他们其实也没什么可用钱的地方了，”马尔福说，“虽然和你毫无关系，但我父亲现在需要很多医药费。”

哈利推开他的盘子，盘子里的东西变得食之无味。他知道很多人从阿兹卡班回来后身体状况都变得很糟。

马尔福那瘦骨嶙峋的手紧紧地扣在桌子上。“魔法部收走了我们的房子，我们的金库……我真奇怪，他们居然没把我们身上的衣服扒掉。我猜这是因为你忙于指证我父亲，碰巧忘记了这一点。”

“我替你母亲辩护了，”哈利说。“还有你。”记忆里法庭上脸色苍白、神情紧张的马尔福仍然清晰可见，而且仍然在让他感到不舒服。“我没法替你父亲辩护，”哈利冷冷的说了下去，“有太多惨案需要他负责。”

马尔福脸上毫无表情，“我知道他的所作所为。但他依然是我父亲，你不会明白这种感觉的。”

这太伤人了。哈利的手紧紧的攥成了拳头，指甲几乎扎进自己的肉里，强制他不会说出或做一些会让自己后悔的事情。

“我该走了，”马尔福说。“我得上班了。”

“今晚先别去了，”哈利说到，回想起马尔福的遭遇使他的怒火再次燃烧起来。“除非你告诉我在哪能找到那个烂人。”

“谁，伦诺克斯吗？”马尔福漫不经心的说，当他意识到自己说了些什么时，他低声咒骂起来。

哈利僵住了，“伦诺克斯，是吗？他的名是什么？”

“那是——”马尔福哽住了，“这不关你的事，波特。别这样。”

“我要去找他。”哈利说。如果马尔福今晚出去，他就一直跟着他，即使用上隐形衣。

“操，你这个顽固的混蛋。好吧，好吧，我今晚先不去了。”

哈利松了一口气。他不明白为什么他会如此重视马尔福的安全，但事实的确如此。

“今晚就睡在这吧。”他对马尔福说。

马尔福似乎持保留态度。“你说过——”

“别放在心上。”梅林啊，帮帮他吧，如果哈利为了不让马尔福露宿街头而随心所欲一次……那也没什么大不了的。但哈利绝对不能再坐在那儿盯着那张美丽又精致的脸庞了，于是他站起来去清理盘子。

“我去泡茶。”他说着，把餐具倒进了水池，把水壶装满水，在碗橱里翻找饼干。马尔福静静地坐着，点头接受了茶水，但用怀疑的眼光打量着那包哈利推过来的小饼干。

“你不吃也没关系，这是麻瓜的饼干。”哈利告诉他，语气里也许还带点刚才未消的怒火。

“还不错。”马尔福拿起一块，咬了一口后生硬地说。

饭后茶点通常是一件温馨舒适的事，但这次例外。空气中弥漫着一种紧张不安的气氛，哈利没法停下对马尔福危险生活方式细节的想象。“那你什么时候开始……？”似乎没有任何得体的表达方式。为了钱口交？出卖自己？

马尔福冷冷的看着哈利，看着他局促不安的整理语言。

“做这些事的？”哈利终于说完了，他感觉自己要晕倒了。

“你真的想知道吗？”马尔福把一只眉毛翘了起来。

哈利点了点头。

“既然你这么说了，在审判之后，我在一家餐馆找到了一份工作，在厨房里做小工。”马尔福说。“起初我觉得情况还没那么糟，因为我工作的时候可以吃到东西。”他看着哈利，他的眼神明确的告诉哈利，如果他敢笑他就死定了。“可是，工资真的太少了，而且我总是和一个服务员打架——一个过于高估自己以至于认为他不能和我这样的人渣共事的混蛋。最后，他让我被炒了，找个勤杂工总比招服务员容易。”他的嘴角掠过一丝玩世不恭的冷笑。

“所以我从一家酒吧转到另一家酒吧，从一家咖啡馆跳到另一家咖啡馆，试图找到能接纳我的地方。我甚至试过一些麻瓜的地方，但他们要么是不需要招工，要么就需要某种形式的文件。”他把手指紧紧的缠在茶杯上，好像在把它加热。“终于到了那天，我已经一整天没吃东西了，而我妈妈派了一只猫头鹰来，说他们已经没钱给房子供暖了。我父亲的心口出了毛病，那年冬天的气温比今年冷好几度，你还记得吗？”

哈利当然记得。那时的他大部分时间都呆在陋居里，享受着熊熊燃烧的壁炉和茉莉的家常菜。

“我上一次面试过的那家酒吧是一个斯莱特林开的，他是我上一届的学长。他没有适合我的职位，但他对我现在的处境大肆嘲笑了一顿，然后问我会为了二十个加隆付出什么代价。”

他坐了一会儿，眼神放空，然后高抬起下巴，直视着哈利的眼睛。“事实证明，我能付出很多代价。”

“他妈的。”哈利本不想大声说出来，但他还是说出来了。

“显然，这是什么他年少怀春时的性幻想。他说，还在上学的时候，他就想把他的鸡巴塞进我那讨厌的嘴里了。”

看到哈利的表情后马尔福停了下来，他苦笑了一声，“你听不下去了，是吗？”

“没有，说下去。”哈利说。聆听这些糟糕的事确实不容易，但同时，他更想更了解马尔福一点。

“我在第二周又去了一次，我还是没找到工作，而我父亲的病已经不能再拖了。”马尔福轻描淡写地说。“我和他与厨师各睡了一次。”他听起来就像是在谈论天气，但哈利能看到他眼周的一块肌肉在轻轻跳动。

哈利心烦意乱的厉害。人们竟然会去买春，雇马尔福给他们提供性服务就像哈利去熟食店点一个三明治，这似乎太超乎想象了。但是，他身上黑暗、阴沉的那部分，在暗暗鼓动着他去探索一下这究竟是怎么回事。

马尔福继续说了下去，“那个厨师是个粗暴的混蛋，但我咬紧牙关熬过去了。他们给了我一大把加隆邮寄给父母。这事之后，后续进程就顺理成章多了。我学会了如何关掉一些脑子里不必要的东西。”

哈利无言以对。回想起当他们还是同学的时候，真的很难相信马尔福会落得这般令人沮丧的下场。

“我甚至还得备着那种魔药。嗯，如果不使用魔法，我真的很难在那些付钱的家伙面前硬起来。”

“还有这样的魔药吗？”哈利觉得自己天真得可怕。

“应有尽有，波特，这还蛮有用。即使你的心里死水无波，但你的鸡巴能勃起一整晚。”

马尔福喝完了茶，递过杯子要他加满。“别那么惊慌失措，波特。我已经习惯了，我不得不努力工作才保证我的家人不饿肚子。不过我今晚可能说得有点太多了，这还挺新奇的，做我这一行，人们通常对我说的话兴趣不大。”他又喝了一口，“你还有饼干吗？”

哈利很肯定这是最后一袋了，但当他向柜里看去时，突然发现了一包他从来没有注意到的饼干。这太奇怪了，但当下的一切都很奇怪。而他从来不会抱怨惊喜饼干。

“那你呢？”马尔福轻蔑地看着哈利。“我没必要问的。你当然是傲罗了，你一直都是英雄的化身。”

哈利揉了揉自己的脖颈，“我是一个实习生。”

“哦，他们迫于舆论压力必须要你走一遍程序，是吗？我起初还很奇怪，他们没有在第一次面试之后就任命你为魔法部长。”

“不是这样的。”哈利说。“我，我不想被区别对待，罗恩和其他人都要得经过训练，为什么我要搞特殊呢？”

“因为你是班里的尖子生，是系里的骄傲，学院的荣光？”

哈利晃了晃肩膀，做了个小小的鬼脸。“呃，才不是。”但他不可能向马尔福倾诉工作上的烦恼。至少在他跟哈利说过那番话之后，他是绝对不好意思再抱怨自己的工作环境了。“不过我多数时候都做得不错。”

“那你一直是自己过活吗？””马尔福问道。

“是的，”哈里说。“只有我一个人。”

“没有另一半？”

“没有。”

马尔福往椅背上一靠，伸了伸腿。“我以前以为你是适合结婚的类型。”

“显然你错了。”哈利不太想回答了，马尔福当然知道该如何挑选好问题。

马尔福狡猾地笑了笑。“其实当我在杜克街见到你的时候，我就知道了。”

天哪。难道每次谈话的走向最后都会偏到十万八千里以外吗？“我在回家的路上，马尔福。”哈利用手挠了挠下巴。“顺那条路走下来就到我家了。”

马尔福哼了一声，“你至少得多走一英里。”

收音机里播放着魁地奇比赛，哈利伸手把音量调大。“我想听听这个。”他说到，马尔福领会了他的暗示，不再说话了。

哈利并没有在认真听比赛——他正在自我反思。单身并不奇怪，是吗？也许吧，哈利也不太了解现在的行情。他只知道他没法和女生交往了，最后一次尝试尤其灾难性。哦！可爱、风趣、幽默的赛琳娜。哈利和她相处得还不错，经常一起大笑，但是——

他紧握着杯子，回忆涌上心头。

当他们的关系再进一步时，一切都变得不对劲起来。哈利连硬都硬不起来，这让他们双方多少都有点难堪。她用一种很巧妙的方式掩饰住了自己的失望，还温柔地安慰他说这无关紧要，哈利几乎想用头撞桌子。

他很肯定如果是和男人就不会有这样的问题。

他瞥了一眼正在听收音机的马尔福，他在放松的伸展双腿。牛仔裤紧绷在大腿的肌肉上，又长又细的手指搅在一起，漫不经心的滑过双腿间的隆起……

嗯，他相当肯定。

哈利非常想把注意力集中到比赛上，但他还是不由自主的走神了。他完全没有料到，听过马尔福的故事会使他对他产生一种莫名的尊敬。哈利从来没想到马尔福如此能屈能伸，他对家人的态度也让人无可指摘。

收音机上的评论使马尔福笑了起来，在察觉到哈利的眼神后，马尔福跟他分享了这个笑话。哈利从来没有见过马尔福这么闲适自得的一面。突然，哈利意识到，收留马尔福也不完全是坏事。他察觉到自己又在盯着马尔福猛看了。

哈利猛地站起身，把双手浸在肥皂水洗碗。他不知道自己到底怎么回事，他思考的太专注，甚至错过了魁地奇比赛。格里莫广场也让他感到不对劲——它在不停的发出一种焦躁不安的振动。比赛一结束就去睡觉，哈利心想，只是为了防止事情的走向更奇怪。

—

哈利刚刚才安定下来准备睡觉，突然，他想起了那瓶白鲜。操。有那么一分钟，他考虑过把这件事置之脑后，让自己沉入梦乡，但他知道这根本不可能。白鲜必须在十二小时内使用才能发挥出最大功效，鉴于马尔福伤口的严重程度，他认为还是尽快上药为好。

他从床上爬起来，踏进运动鞋，在五斗橱里翻来翻去，直到他的手摸到了那个装着白鲜的小玻璃瓶。

哈利的脚步声在楼梯上传来很重的回音，但爬楼梯本身就已经很糟了。他走到马尔福房间门口，尽量不带感情色彩的敲了两下，不等马尔福回答就说到：“我来给你送白鲜。”

“哦，”哈利猜测马尔福是不是要睡觉了。“进来吧。”

房间里只点了一支蜡烛。哈利花了一点时间来适应黑暗，马尔福应该是在看书，他身边躺着一本薄薄的平装书。

床变得和上次一样大。他一点也不吃惊。

马尔福似乎一丝不挂，当哈利走近时，他小心的拉起被单盖在胸前。

“我来给你送白鲜。”哈利重复道，这次的声音小了一些。整个房间都弥漫着一种安静祥和的气氛，烛光在黑暗中摇曳，马尔福似睡非睡。

“谢谢。”马尔福说。

“是你把床变得这么大吗？”哈利轻声问询。

“不是。”马尔福回答到。不管出于什么原因，哈利都相信了他的话，但他还是有点不解。先是大宅屏障，然后是厨房，现在又是这张要命的床。

“为什么你一来我家就会发生这种事，马尔福？”他的语气比他预想的要生硬的多。

马尔福的脸色严肃起来，“我不知道。”

哈利在他脸上搜寻着蛛丝马迹，但他没找到任何线索。

“可以给我白鲜了吗？”马尔福问道。

“嗯，好的。”哈利在他的运动服口袋里摸了摸，递给他小小的药瓶和干净的软布。

“喔，”马尔福惊讶地说。“不是口服的那种？”

哈利想起斯内普的白鲜总是内用的，但他现在开始习惯赫敏的小玻璃瓶了。“不是，这是外用的那种，”他告诉马尔福。“其实还蛮方便的，能节省很多时间。”

马尔福打开塞子，小心地嗅了嗅。“所以你——？”

哈利做了个手势，他能清楚的看见马尔福的伤口周围仍然肿胀着，看上去相当严重，在他光滑娇嫩的肌肤上显得格格不入。“只要在伤口点涂几滴，你的伤口不需要太多。不过，尽量不要把它滴在脸上的其他地方——这会有点刺痛。呃，其实会非常痛。”

马尔福皱了皱鼻子，又看了看瓶子，然后抬头看向哈利。“如果你来做就不会这样了。”他直截了当地说，似乎并不指望哈利会同意。

马尔福是对的。如果哈利来帮他，事情会容易得多。这事的重要性不言而喻——这是马尔福的脸，而哈利比任何人都清楚伤疤会给人带来多大的负担。

“好吧。”

马尔福的脸上掠过一丝惊讶，但他什么也没说，只是把瓶子递了过去。

这没什么不正常的，哈利在床边坐了下来，这真的没什么大不了的，这只是必须的治疗过程。不过在一个安静到只能听见彼此呼吸声的房间里让他离马尔福那么近，这多少还是有点诡异。

哈利往布上滴了一点白鲜，把它按在马尔福的伤口上。听到马尔福猛地吸了口气，哈利感到一阵同情——他对白鲜和皮肤间产生的反应还心有余悸。

“疼不了多久，”他说。“这确实有效，你总不希望脸上留疤吧。”他对马尔福说，看着他的目光在自己额头上的伤疤附近留连不去。

他们挨得太近了，近到哈利能闻到马尔福身上的味道，他闻起来温暖又诱人，也许帮他上药的确是个糟糕主意。他能感觉到格里莫广场在暗中注视着他，静静等待着什么事发生。哈利又往布上滴了一滴，他的手在不自觉的发抖，他握紧布块再次按上伤口。伤口已经开始恢复了，白鲜已经开始发挥作用了。“那杂种对你施了什么咒？””哈利问。

马尔福闭上了眼睛，哈利隔着布料描摹着伤口的走向。“四分五裂。”他说，哈利惊恐的睁大了眼睛。这个咒语只能用在物品身上。这个畜生想把马尔福切成碎片，好像他只是一块牛肉。

哈利又滴了一滴，最后一次把布压在伤口上，确保上面红肿的痕迹都消失了。马尔福闭了一会儿眼睛，哈利用指尖轻抚着他的面颊。指下的触感很好——洋溢着温暖的活力，他的皮肤正如哈利想象中一般平滑。当然，最重要的事是他正在痊愈。这就是他想要看到的东西。

马尔福一动不动，双眼在哈利的脸庞、眼睛和嘴唇上来回巡视。他的下巴上有一点胡茬，哈利下意识地用大拇指在那片毛糙上蹭了蹭，感受着那里奇妙的触感。马尔福的呼吸渐渐急促起来。伤口并没有划到那么远，但哈利的大拇指还在移动，在搜寻，最后停在了马尔福的嘴角。他只需轻轻一动，就能把拇指滑进马尔福柔软的嘴唇。

蜡烛在房间里投下了疯狂晃动的阴影，火焰的形状在墙纸上颤动跳跃。马尔福看上去难以置信的美丽，高高的颧骨和下巴的棱角分明。哈利突然觉得此刻一切皆有可能。马尔福挪动了一下身子，把脸稍稍转向哈利，双唇擦过哈利的手掌，与此同时，床单滑落到他的腰部以下。蜡烛闪烁着照亮了马尔福的上半身，哈利猛地把手抽了回去，突然害怕自己会看到的东西，他想起了那道直直击中马尔福的咒语。

伦诺克斯不是唯一一个想把马尔福劈开的人，是吗？他甚至不是第一个把它付诸实践的人。

“我……哦，操。我也伤到你了。”哈利结结巴巴地说着，马尔福似乎已经知道了他在想什么。

“盥洗室那次？”

“是的，”哈利说。闪烁的灯光使他没法看清马尔福此刻的表情，光影在他的皮肤上移动，最后把影子投射到墙壁上。“有留下伤痕吗？”

马尔福摇了摇头，“斯内普治好了我，记得吗？过去还有一点痕迹……但那是几年前的事了。”

哈利知道他应该松一口气，但他的感觉更像是难以置信。伤口是那么深，怎么可能会一点不留痕迹呢？他想细细抚摸过马尔福肋骨和胸膛上的每一寸肌肤，检查他是否安好，但他不觉得他有这么做的资格。

“我很抱歉。”哈利说，他的喉咙哽咽着，几乎说不出话来。为什么他以前从来没有说过这话呢？他差点杀了马尔福，还可能留下终生难以磨灭的伤疤。

“那又怎样？”马尔福说，“我打断了你的鼻子，记得吗？我还踩在你脸上了。”

哈利清楚地记得马尔福落下靴子时的情景，一想到那嘎吱嘎吱的声音，他的心就缩成一团。他还能回忆起自己不得不躺在那里被动接受的那种无力愤怒。

“我很享受那个过程。”马尔福对他说，他的声音低沉，语气里的诚实令人惊叹。“至少在当时感觉很好，”马尔福继续说了下去。“我敢打赌，你也很喜欢伤害我的感觉。”

“不是。”哈利坚决地说。“我没有，我不是那种人。”

但哈利知道，他经常会想到伤害马尔福的场景，即使现在，他的脑子里还在想象，如果他在马尔福身上留下伤疤会是什么样子。他对当年他在马尔福身上造成的伤口仍然记忆犹新，他还记得那道深刻的伤口到底是怎么从左向右延伸的。如果马尔福身上留下了伤疤，哈利现在就可以用手指摸一摸它了。他会把白鲜小心地从锁骨上涂过去，一直，一直向下，直到那颗小小的乳头。他想象着把马尔福推倒在床上，在药水剧烈灼烧皮肤的时候把他紧紧禁锢在自己怀里。他会沿着魔咒的痕迹撕咬马尔福的旧伤，比他刚才帮他愈合的伤口更深刻、更凶狠，他会用嘴唇在上面细细摩挲，品尝他的味道，这所有场景在他脑海里都触手可及。他到底是他妈的怎么想的？

哈利忽地站起身来，“伤口恢复的很好，明天早上就会痊愈。”他拿起布料和瓶子，汗湿的手指在瓶口边缘划出湿痕。

他在门口驻留了一会儿，回头去看那座宽阔的床，哈利可以想象出躺在上面的触感。一个人来睡不会太奢侈吗？“别再对这个房间动什么手脚。”他板起脸对马尔福说。

“不是我干的。”马尔福说，声音里流露出明显的委屈。哈利真希望他不要相信他的话，但事与愿违。

—

哈利被窗外的鸟鸣声吵醒，刹那间，他忘记了自己身在何处。这不是他能在格里莫广场经常听到的声音——事实上，他不记得他曾在花园里见过一只鸟。但现在它就在那儿，敞开喉咙，发出一种高亢、纯净的声音。

哈利在浴缸里泡了很长时间，然后在马尔福还没起床的时候决定出去到几条街外的面包店去买些早餐。他满载而归时，听见马尔福在楼上走动时地板发出的吱吱作响。

也许我应该去看看他的恢复情况，哈利想着。伤口可能还需要再上点白鲜，尽管一想到要替他上药，他的胃就紧张的揪了起来。现在已经很晚了，马尔福不太可能还赖在床上。

他的指关节刚碰到马尔福的门把，门就开了。马尔福正站在一面镜子前，看着自己的镜像，他穿着——哦，梅林啊——他穿着一件雪白的衬衫，顺滑的布料紧贴着身体，搭配一条剪裁有致的斜纹毛呢裤。他看上去那么光洁，那么英俊，哈利一时说不出话来，直到马尔福转过头来，对他扬了扬眉毛。

“对不起，”哈利说。“门刚刚自己开了。”他清了清嗓子。“所以我来看看你还好吗。”

马尔福又转回了镜子。这件衬衫相当漂亮，领口开得很大，剪裁非常完美。这整套衣服都太他妈的漂亮了，再加上马尔福那种犀利的性感，哈利的大脑被冲击的乱七八糟。

“你觉得怎么样？”床上有一小堆衣服，马尔福伸手拽了一件马甲，把它套在身上，用他长长的手指灵巧地扣上扣子。“穿还是不穿？”

马甲很合身，突出了马尔福纤细的腰身，使他看上去是那么高挑瘦削，又那么优雅得体。马尔福扭头看了看他，脸上带着疑惑的表情。“波特，你还在吗？它看起来怎么样？”

哈利对这个问题的回答不可能具有任何条理，所以他设法想把它糊弄过去，“你从哪儿弄到这面镜子的？”

这是一架相当精致的全身镜，哈利眼睁睁的看着一条银蛇在镜框边缘蜿蜒扭动。

“不他妈的知道。”马尔福对他说，又转了一圈，大概是想看看他的屁股包在裤子里会是什么样子，这对面前的状况可毫无助益。“我需要一面镜子，所以我去其他卧室了找了找……”

哈利皱起了眉毛，这是不是马尔福对他去过哈利的房间的巧妙暗示？但他似乎也没有什么秘密——嗯，除非马尔福找到了那本藏在床底的《男模月刊》。但哈利的房间设了隐私咒，里面还有一点乱。

“无论如何，”马尔福继续说，“我什么也没找到，但当我回来时，它就立在那儿……”他指着镜子。

哈利环顾四周，大惑不解。他不愿意相信这些事情凭空就发生了，马尔福一定是做了什么，他没有权利对哈利的房子动手动脚。他的房间看起来更明亮、更通风，丝毫闻不到其他房间都有的潮味。“是你打扫了房间吗？”哈利半信半疑地问。

马尔福似乎对这句话比哈利说的任何话都要生气。“我没有，”他说，“我也许是个妓女，但绝对不是清洁工。”

哈利觉得自己的脸庞火辣辣的。他很清楚马尔福的工作——他用不着把它挂在嘴边。

“我需要尽快准备好去上班。”马尔福卷起他的衬衫袖子，把那层薄薄的布料折回去，直到他的黑魔标记显露出来，他在镜子里瞥到了哈利的眼神。“怎么？”他问道，语气傲慢得令人难以置信。

哈利盯着刺青那粗犷的线条。“只是有点惊讶，呃，你会把它露出来。”他以为这是马尔福最不愿意让人看到的东西。

“你的意思是，我在炫耀它吗？”马尔福露出一个讥笑。“你当然会认为我应该把它藏起来了。不过这不太容易，我无论如何也无法摆脱它，所以就任凭它留在这里了。”他把另一只袖子也卷起来。“此外，它对生意也有好处。”他瞄了一眼哈利的脸，颇为满意的看到他的惊讶表情。“哦，是的，人们喜欢它。通常情况下，他们根本不知道它是什么，只会觉得它很性感。我猜他们以为这是什么坏孩子的把戏吧。”

哈里难受的咽了口吐沫。黑魔标记对他来说毫无魅力，但如果他说他看不出马尔福所说的吸引力——尤其看到了他今天所穿的衣服——那他肯定是在说谎。马尔福的穿着使他看起来像刚走出克拉里奇百货公司，他手臂上叛逆的墨迹则使他看起来更加火辣。

马尔福继续说了下去。“或者，他们非常清楚这是什么，然后他们会更兴奋，变态的混蛋。这能有效减轻他们心底对自己召妓的道德谴责。”他看了哈利一眼，“他们认为这是一种堕落，你要知道。我靠卖身为生，而他们认为这是我应得的下场。”

他对着镜子点头表示赞同。“绝对要套马甲，我想是时候穿上我最后的好衣服了。昨晚我懈怠了，今天我要去趟切尔西，认识几个有钱的家伙。”

我也是个有钱的家伙，哈利默默地想。马尔福的想法也许和他差不多，因为他转头看向哈利。

“你觉得他们会为这套衣服买单吗？”他歪着头站在那里，摆出姿势让哈利看，就像他第一次在街灯下看到马尔福一样。

哈利的嘴唇发干，几乎说不出话，“我怎么会知道？”

马尔福轻轻哼了一声，似乎在表示他们俩都很清楚他是装傻，他掏出一把梳子，把头发整齐的梳在一起。

“我想，我们可以再去趟你的公寓。”哈利说。“再拿点你的东西。”如果他们碰到马尔福的房东就再好不过了，嗯，哈利会很高兴教训他一顿。想到这里，他感到拿魔杖的那只手发出一阵愉快的瘙痒。

“别提了，”马尔福说。“他可能都扔了，要不就是烧了。在他到达之前，我就已经把大部分重要的东西打包好了。”他把梳子装起来，然后冷冷地看向哈利。“你想让我离开这里，是不是？我今天晚上就离开。我猜我可以工作一整天，然后攒够住个便宜旅馆的钱——”

“不是，你可以呆在这儿。”哈利对他说。“你要攒钱供养你的父母，不是吗？”

“嗯。”马尔福似乎动摇了。“我……”

“那就他妈的呆在这儿吧，直到你把问题解决。”哈利用手擦了擦下巴。留马尔福在这里有点让他抓狂，但他可以选择离马尔福远一点，这比要他露宿街头好得多。至少他知道马尔福在工作后会回到某个安全的地方。

马尔福看上去仍然不太情愿，但哈利猜他还没蠢到拒绝这个邀请的程度。“等我攒够钱就走，不会太久的。要是我今晚能留下来……”

哈利皱起了眉头，“我不是说你可以吗？”

“好吧。”马尔福朝他走了过来，哈利闻到了他身上的古龙水气味，他的鼻翼饥渴的扇动着。“我想我回来的不会很晚，但如果真的很晚，我会保持安静的。”他离哈利很近，近到再多一英寸哈利就能碰到他，哈利甚至认为他要拥抱他了。“谢谢你，”他说。“谢谢你让我留下来。还有……”他在自己的脸颊上指了指，歪了歪脑袋，给哈利展示了那片已经重归光滑的苍白肌肤。“白鲜。”

哈利点了点头。“没关系。”他还在回忆马尔福的胡茬在他指尖的触感，以及他光滑温暖的肌肤。

马尔福犹豫了一下，目光从哈利的眼睛上流连到他的嘴唇。“你会等我回来再睡吗？”他似乎还想说些什么，但是没说出口。

哈利觉得他隐约能猜到他真正想问的东西。“马尔福，不许带别人回来。”

马尔福瑟缩了一下，“当然不会。”

哈利之前从没有想过这一点。看着马尔福打扮得热辣性感的去工作已经够糟糕的了，但是想到他会带一个客人回来……听到他的呻吟……

“很好，”哈利梗着脖子说，“我就是这个意思。”

马尔福把目光移开，两颊涨红，双唇紧闭。当他再次抬头望着哈利时，脸上已经挂上了一丝玩世不恭的微笑。“我做梦也不会用这种道德败坏的行为来叨扰我们的救世主。”

哈利觉得他更生气了，马尔福昨晚突然出现在他的厨房里，受了伤，还吓坏了。哈利礼貌地收留了他，给他疗伤，而现在……

“别这么叫我。”哈利对他说，他的声音有点发抖。

马尔福用魔杖指着床上的那堆衣服，把它们移回箱子里。“顺便说一下，如果我不在的时候你的房子还想为我做点什么，我现在需要个好点的地方放衣服。”

他表现得好像什么都没发生过一样，又回到了那副在学校时的混蛋模样。他也有可能是在故意惹哈利生气，他显然很成功，因为哈利现在有点想揍人。

马尔福斜着身子在镜子里端详自己的脸，小心翼翼地举起手，摸了摸原本伤口所处的位置。有那么一瞬间，他显得很茫然。然后他耸了耸肩膀，简短地冲哈利点了点头。“那就这样了，波特。”马尔福说。“我先走了。”

哈利转身走下楼梯，以防他会说出让自己后悔的话来。但是马尔福的声音在后面穷追不舍。

“也许你应该想一想，为什么我的工作让你如此困扰。如果哈利·波特得不到的东西，其他人也没道理拥有。是这个道理吗？”

操他妈。哈利猛地向左拐进他的卧室，然后把什么东西砸了一拳——他重重的砸到了门板上，疼得他眼泪都掉了出来。他能感觉到周围的墙壁在惊慌中咔嗒作响。为什么马尔福总能让哈利感到如此的愤怒和沮丧？哈利从未在任何其他人身上获得过同样的感觉。而他刚刚才让马尔福想住多久就住多久。

去他的吧，哈利想，起身去找白鲜，处理他指关节上的破损。

—

马尔福走后，房子又开始生气了，反正哈利的心情是很不好。他独自在厨房里解决了早饭——如果你非把它叫做早饭的话，此时已是下午一点了——然后他就出门去了，不想再去思考马尔福和那所房子。他可以去逛街，也可以去看比赛，或者到邓布利多臂弯去看看有没有熟人。当他在寒风凛冽的十二月里扣紧上衣时，他想起了只穿着薄薄衬衫的马尔福。他真的有一件像样的外套吗？很可能没有。或者也可能因为他很白痴，为了炫耀自己而不在乎会不会冻掉屁股。

哈利不想整天都想着马尔福，绝对不行。他对马尔福在做什么一点都不感兴趣——大概是把屁股滑到了酒吧的椅子上，凑近某个自鸣得意的有钱混球。他会露出一个半真半假的傻笑，是那种哈利会想把他推到墙上好好教训一顿的那种。

没错，哈利才不打算花一天时间去想这些事。他把双手深深地插进口袋，愁眉苦脸的看着路边的刮胡水广告牌，这儿立着一张巨大的海报，上面印着一个裸露着上半身的男人。

哈利下定决心，他打算充分利用这一整天好好休息一下，再也不去想那些事了。

——

午夜刚过，昏昏欲睡的哈利推开房门，但他一走进格里莫广场，那种熟悉的共振又出现了，连他胳膊上的汗毛都根根直竖。不过，这一次，他觉得这座房子一直在等着他回来。甚至有一种为哈利的归来感到欣慰的感觉……

好吧，这是种没体验过的新感觉。如果要哈利来说，这简直好得出奇。其实这房子并没有那么糟糕——也许他只是需要一段时间来适应。他一边走向二楼的洗手间，一边露出一丝微笑。看完比赛后，他和其他几个同事在酒吧里喝了几轮，现在他不得不先用下马桶。

他推开门，一只手还抓着把手，僵在原地。

浴室里已经有人了。马尔福正在泡澡，他放松舒适地躺在浴缸里，周围是缓缓上升的水汽。但当哈利冲进来时，他突然睁开眼睛，惊恐地坐了起来，手忙脚乱地想去够魔杖。但哈利只注意到了马尔福的裸体。就在他眼前。完全赤裸着。还带着水珠。完完全全的一丝不挂。

“操。”哈利说。

马尔福看清是哈利后松了一口气，放开了拿魔杖的手。“哦，是你，”他说。“天哪，有那么一秒钟我还以为……”他低笑出声。

浴缸里漂着一些泡泡，看起来马尔福已经在里面呆了好长时间了，因为它们并没剩下多少。空气中弥漫着香气扑鼻、令人头晕目眩的蒸汽，水滴在马尔福的皮肤上闪闪发光。哈利想说点什么，但他能发出的所有声音只是“呃——呃——。”

“你还好吗？”马尔福问，这很可能是他的某种新嘲讽方式。哈利很不好，一点也不好，他感觉整座房子都在他身边挤压旋转。他的生理和心理在承受着巨大的压力，再多看德拉科·马尔福哪怕一分钟，他都感觉自己会因心脏病发作而摔倒在地。梅林啊，他必须赶快离开这里。

“没事。”他简洁地说，从浴室里退了出去，摸索着把门关上。

哈利站在走廊里，心脏跳动速度几乎达到每分钟一英里。哦，天哪。哦，天哪。他永远也忘不了那幅画面，它的每一个细节都深深的烙印在他脑海里。马尔福的头发湿漉漉的，好像哈利进来之前刚把它抬出水面似的。他把头发往后推去，一道道的水迹沿着喉咙、肩膀和胸膛流了下去。哈利很肯定浴室的龙头旁边有一个精致华美的烛台，想必是哈利的房子精心为马尔福准备的，好让他满身肥皂泡、一丝不挂的浸在浴盆里时能舒舒服服的欣赏他的浴室全景。

马尔福隔门喊道，“如果你想用洗手间的话，暂时可能不太行。这是这么多年来我洗过的最舒服的澡，我不会为任何人放弃这个机会。”马尔福说，哈利可以想象他紧闭双眼，满足仰起头的样子。

“门是有锁的。”哈利勉强回了一句。

为什么这种事会发生在哈利身上？他真的应该在回家后发现这幅场景吗？还是说这是什么他收留马尔福的奖赏？当他一无所知的走进洗手间小便时，发现浴盆里躺着一个他妈的情色幻想？哈利当时就站在那里，大睁着眼睛看着他，好像一个十足的变态。

哈利跺着脚下了楼，来到客厅旁边的小厕所。这房间阴冷肮脏，角落里潜伏着一只看上去很凶恶的蜘蛛，电灯开关从来没有正常工作过。格里莫广场为什么不给哈利送一个大烛台？这他妈是他的房子！哈利突然意识到，这一切都在它的谋划里，它早就知道哈利会径直上楼，看到马尔福躺在浴盆里搔首弄姿。这就是为什么格里莫广场在哈利回家时感到那么高兴和愉悦——因为它想毁掉他的生活。

他拉上拉链，打算冲厕所，把手从他手里掉了下来。哈利在马桶与地板衔接的地方使劲踢了一脚。发出一声令人满意的巨响，但也使他的大脚趾一阵剧痛。

哈利想起了他进去时马尔福惊慌失措的样子，他把哈利当成了别人——大概率是他的房东。即使是在洗澡这种私人时刻，马尔福也不能完全放松下来，就因为那个混蛋。哈利记得马尔福对他说了些什么，但他根本不在乎。哈利必须要让他付出代价。而当他找到那个房东时，伦诺克斯一定会希望自己根本就没被生出来。

哈利一瘸一拐地回到自己的房间，愤怒地脱下衣服。他完全不需要这些身外之物。闭上眼睛，马尔福赤身裸体的样子重又出现在眼前，他全身的每一寸肌肤都像在对他发出最后通牒，哈利觉得自己再也忘不掉那幅画面了。

他把最后一件衣服扔在地板上，但当他拉开被子时，哈利犹豫了。也许他还不能得到他真正想要的东西，但他可以先找点别的乐子。他的鸡巴已经够硬的了，他感觉他全身的血液都汇集到了他的下半身。哈利爬到床上，跪在房间里的黑暗中，一道月光透过窗帘打在他裸露的皮肤上。他没在自慰——至少现在还没有。他闭上眼睛，让那幅画面出现在他的脑海。

马尔福傲慢的表情在他渐渐滑进浴缸时逐渐变得愉悦起来。

哈利的手在大腿上来回摩挲，他阴茎的抽搐力度变得越来越大。他没必要这么做，他完全可以不去想马尔福。毕竟，他以前也不是没克制过自己。但自从他在杜克街上第一次见到马尔福以后，几乎每次他自慰时都会想起马尔福，但哈利从来没有让自己沉浸其中。

马尔福苍白皮肤上流淌下的水珠，他转换姿势时肌肉的张弛，他起身时溅起的一片水花。

今晚他根本没法把马尔福逐出自己的脑海，不管他愿不愿意，哈利都对此无能为力。

还有他那张小嘴，那张性感的要命的傲慢小嘴。

哈利的动作越来越快了，他把手伸到双球边上，把它向下压，他的呼吸急促，皮肤下面几乎要溅出火花来。想着马尔福自慰是不是不太对劲？好在马尔福并不需要知道这个。这只会让他们之间的关系变得更奇怪，更诡异。这似乎是完全错误的——马尔福一整天都在忍受着他的‘顾客’对他动手动脚，而回到家后，他在浴室里甚至也不能放松警惕，否则哈利就会一边窥探着他的隐私一边给自己手淫。

但他脑海里的画面越来越具体了：马尔福那紧皱在一起的细小乳尖、光滑的腹部皮肤和让人窒息的胯骨。

这远远不够——哈利想对马尔福的身体做的事情远不止这些。他甚至不知道那些事的具体操作流程，但马尔福知道。就像哈利最喜欢的那个幻想，马尔福会把所有的东西都展示给他，即使哈利真的一无所知，他也会手把手教他的。

哈利的满腔热血在以一种不间断的节奏在血管里博动。他无法停止对马尔福的幻想，就像他无法停止自己的心跳一样。

还有一些哈利没有亲眼看见，但却想象得很清楚的东西：马尔福的肉棒和双球，沉甸甸的，在水里上下浮动。

哈利的鸡巴硬的发疼，从大腿间直愣愣的伸出来，他不记得自己为什么要负隅顽抗了。这有什么关系呢？马尔福不会在乎的，因为他永远也不会知道，而且只有这一次，哈利只会屈服这一次，让自己沉浸在对马尔福的桃色幻想里。他坐到脚跟上，敞开大腿，伸手去够他的鸡巴，他的手紧紧地握住它，快感如潮水般涌来。

哈利勉强忍住一声呻吟。操，他需要一个静音咒。马尔福的房间就在楼梯口那边。他在地板上的那堆衣服里摸索出他的魔杖，施了一个他所知道的最强大的魔法，他的手汗涔涔地贴在魔杖上。当他再次握紧鸡巴，把包皮翻回去时，他发出一声巨大的呻吟，根本没法重回安静。哈利太兴奋了，他努力的把胯部向手心戳去，嘴里发出的声音好似野兽的咆哮。

太快了，哈利想。他放慢了速度，把囊袋在手掌上滚来滚去。为什么马尔福是他见过的最性感的家伙？哈利是如此的想得到他，从骨子里深深地渴望着得到他，他对所有那些和他发生过关系的嫖客感到一阵嫉妒。他们就没什么可顾忌的，不是吗？他们不关心马尔福是谁，也不关心什么才是对的。他们只是交了钱，然后拿走了他们想要的东西。

“你也可以这么做的。”心底某个黑暗的角落里，有个小小的声音这么说着。哈利皱起了眉头，他的鸡巴因为这个想法兴奋地抽搐了一下。他需要钱，那个阴险的声音接着说了下去，他甚至会感谢你的。

哦，操。马尔福，愿意，和他，睡觉。

马尔福顺从的躺在他面前，甚至很感激有这么做的机会。

“别假装你不喜欢这个主意。”那个声音告诉他。他的精液从阴茎里迸发出来，一股又一股的浊液洒在他的床单上，哈利在寂静的房间里满足的呻吟着，声音长而响亮。

直到这种快感从他的身体里退去后，他才感到颤抖和不安。整个事情都脱离了他的控制，发生在房子的怪事是一个大问题。而关于马尔福的这件事——哈利勉强还能控制得住，可能吧。但他真的需要对房子做点什么了。

哈利又要去厕所了，他穿上了套头衫和裤子，让自己鼓起勇气去面对一楼的蜘蛛。他不敢再去冒着看到马尔福的风险去浴室。当他穿过走廊时，浴室的门突然开了，马尔福出现在那里，一条睡裤挂在他的屁股上。哈利强作无视，继续下楼，但马尔福大声叫他，“哈利·波特”。

他的声音里充满了嘲讽，而哈利并不打算停下来找出原因。“晚安，马尔福。”

“从来没有人告诉你，你的静音咒毫无作用吗？”

哈利停住脚步，惊恐万状的看着马尔福。

马尔福看上去好像要大笑起来了，“我猜是没有了。”

“什么？”哈利问，他的脸颊开始灼烧起来。“我的魔法从不失误。”他施了咒语，不是吗？他绝对施了咒语，他妈的，这魔咒之前从未失灵过。

“很抱歉是由我告诉你这个消息，”但马尔福看上去可一点也不抱歉。“听起来你玩得很开心。”

这不可能，马尔福一定是在撒谎——他一定是用了什么旁门左道发现了哈利的所作所为。在霍格沃茨的时候可从没有人抱怨过这点，而哈利在那儿用过几百次静音咒……

但是，哈利怀着一种不祥的预感想，他在霍格沃茨时总是那么快速，那么安静。他在宿舍的手淫大多是为了发泄欲望，为了完成任务。而且他也从没有一边想着德拉科·马尔福一边去做那档子事。哦，操。哈利可能不是什么魔咒大师，但这是的确是他的静音咒第一次出现问题。

而马尔福就站在那儿，像是什么哈利最害怕的噩梦。他看上去不仅令人生气，而且还性感的要命。他听见了哈利意淫他的声音，看在梅林的份上，听见了他撸动自己的声音，听见了他攀上高潮时的怒吼，该死。哈利只想把他们俩的脑袋撞在那堵墙皮剥落的破墙上。

“好吧。”哈利说，他的脸热得发烫，身体气得发僵。“我很抱歉，但我不是有意让你听到这些的。”他转过身，继续下楼，咬牙切齿地咕哝着。“我想你没有想过告诉自己非礼勿听吧？或者把浴室的门锁——”

马尔福又叫了一声，“哈利·波特。”

不管马尔福说什么，哈利都不会再停下来了，真的不会。尤其是想到马尔福半裸着站在那里，听着哈利的自慰声大声发笑的时候，他就更不想停下来了。

“哈利。”马尔福说。

哈利停了下来。

“别难过。”马尔福说道。哈利仍然没有转身，尽管他很想这么做。马尔福的声音变得不一样了，哈利想看看他用这种语气说话时的表情，他用这种沙哑、毫无戒备的声音……

“我今天跟六个家伙打过交道了，”马尔福对哈利的后脑勺说，“听到你……让我第一次有了感觉。”

什么？这到底是怎么回事？他是认真的吗？哈利想不出什么话可说，只是呆若木鸡的站在那里，耳朵里嗡嗡作响，他努力想找出一个聪明的回答。马尔福当然不是认真的，这怎么可能呢？他只是又在嘲讽他，想让哈利更难堪，他——

哈利转过身来，准备和马尔福说个明白，可是他已经走了，只留下他轻轻上楼的脚步声。

哈利在那儿站了一会儿，不知道自己的生活还会不会变得更糟。这时，他感到有什么东西在他的手指上挠来挠去。他低头看去，一片树叶——一根他妈的藤蔓正缠绕在栏杆上。上面长着花蕾和幼芽，就在哈利注视着它的时候，这棵植物伸出了几根触须，接着长出了一小撮滑稽欢快的粉红色花朵，像小喇叭一样向四面八方盛开着。另一只藤蔓伸展开来，弯曲着向上伸展，以栏杆为支撑慢慢转过拐角，消失在他的视线之外。它显然是在爬楼梯，它那粉红色的花朵在不断散发出浓郁的甜香。

“我到底生活在一个怎样的世界里啊，我的房子正在发芽。”哈利难以置信地说，他感到格里莫广场骄傲地颤动了一下。

这太过分了，这几乎超过任何人的承受能力。哈利要跟赫敏谈谈这件事，她会知道该怎么做的——她会告诉哈利该怎么对付这房子的。他不会提到其他事情的，那不可能。

——

哈利和罗恩刚从商店满载而归，就闻到了不太对劲的味道。

“赫敏，这些小扁豆是应该长成这个样子的吗？”罗恩怀疑地看着炉灶深处。

赫敏的书突然脱了手。“我半小时前就该把它拿出来的！”

罗恩抓起一条茶巾，猛地把盘子拽了出来，大声咒骂了一声，把盘子丢在地上。“好烫！”

“你可真是个天才。”赫敏摇摇摆摆的把罗恩领到水池边，把他的手浸在冷水里。“哦，天哪，哈利，我真不知道你为什么总是对这里恋恋不舍。我们把食物火化的次数早就超过了平均值。”

“这次跟我没关系，”罗恩抗议道。“这些扁豆完全是你的功劳。”

“因为你把香米沙拉搞得一团糟，我不得不在你把厨房烧掉之前接手。”她把头转向哈利。“老实说，谁能把米饭烧着了？”

“这的确是一项少见的才艺。”哈利说，一边在餐桌旁坐下，一边咧嘴笑着。

“你应该看着扁豆，赫敏，而不是看着书。”罗恩把他的手从水里抽出来检查了一下，两人扭打在一起。

“你需要治疗，罗恩，这有好几个水泡。把我的魔杖递过来。这是研究，有关于妖精就业法的研究。你知道吗，哈利？没有关于妖精退休金的法律规定，有许多人过了一百岁还在继续工作——”

“今天是星期天！”罗恩抗议道，“今天我们谁都不谈工作，哈利是来吃午饭的，不是来听这些事的——”

“我没事。”哈利安慰的说。“我只是想看看你们在做什么，顺便喝一杯，别担心我。”

“好主意，”罗恩点点头，皱起眉头看着他烫红的手。“我们喝杯啤酒吧。”他把手伸进购物袋，拿出几瓶啤酒。就在这时，猫门砰的一声响了，克鲁克山跑了进来，浑身湿漉漉的，还满是泥泞，它径直从罗恩的两腿中间冲了过去。

罗恩叫骂出声，差点摔倒在地板上，啤酒也没抓住。有两瓶完好无损，在地板上滚来滚去，第三瓶就没那么幸运了，它在地板上溅出了一个满是泡沫的小水坑。克鲁克山生气地喵喵叫着冲进走廊，身后留下一串肮脏的小脚印。

赫敏哀叫了一声。

“它可真要命！”罗恩看着地板。

“这不是它的错。”赫敏抗议道。“哦，真是一团糟。”

哈利抓起一块抹布，开始把啤酒擦干。“也没那么糟糕。”

“当我们周围有其他人的时候总是会发生这样的事。”赫敏说。

“是啊。”罗恩表示了赞同，用双臂搂住她。“但如果是那些真正的朋友，他们就丝毫不会在意。”

赫敏大笑起来，把脸埋进他的怀里。“再提醒一下我为什么嫁给你？”

“可能是因为我特别会挑选外卖，”他告诉她。“把文件夹递给我，好吗？”他骄傲地说。

“自己去，”赫敏说，“我得去收拾克鲁克山。它到哪儿去了？”

“它应该是在沙发上，”哈利边回答赫敏边给罗恩递过那个文件夹，文件夹这个称号对于这个卷了边的册子来说相当堂皇，它里面夹得是精选过的本地外卖小册子。“在沙发边上打滚，猫咪们都喜欢那么做。”

“它会掉毛，还会生跳蚤。”罗恩提醒到。

“最近我们的整座房子都成了重灾区。”赫敏呻吟道，但她依然掩饰不掉嘴边的笑容。哈利一直搞不清楚为什么他的两个好朋友会成为一对：他们总是吵个不停，但仍然疯狂地爱着对方，而哈利最喜欢的做的事情之一就是坐在他们的餐桌旁看他们打闹。

“这是星期天。按照传统，今天是咖喱日。”罗恩宣布道，手里挥舞着他最喜欢的外卖菜单，在桌上的垃圾堆里搜寻着手机。“赫敏，手机在哪儿？”

“不知道。我想我上次见到它已经是几周前的事了。”赫敏说。“别碰那堆书，罗恩，我今晚之前就需要读完那一摞。”

“当你的妻子不仅同时做三份工作，而且还在攻读硕士学位时，就会发生这种情况……”罗恩说。

赫敏开始挪动自己身边的书和文件。“这是你的复习笔记，罗恩，跟我一点关系都没有——哦，我一直在找这个！”她抓起一本满是灰尘的布面书。“我星期二要和部长开会，哈利，我希望能处理好小精灵的养老金问题。我想我可能是忘了告诉你，我为家养小精灵养老院争取到了五年的资金，这样那些来自不愿意付钱家庭的小精灵就可以继续使用这些设施——”

“找到了，”罗恩得意地举起电话。“你要馕饼还是米饭？”

“都要一点？”哈利说。

“我觉的也是，”赫敏点点头。“我想，如果我们要吃饭的话，那最好还是把这张桌子清理一下，餐厅的情况比这更糟。”

—

直到那份印度烤鸡和香米饭送来，哈利才终于做好谈论格里莫广场的准备。

“我的房子最近怪怪的。”他对他们说。

“奇怪？能具体一点吗？”赫敏说，“罗恩，别把泡菜吃光了，你会消化不良的。何况我也想尝一点。”

哈利又扯下一大块馕饼。“它似乎……有点，呃，太过于激动了。楼梯上长出开着花的藤蔓，房间里不断出现家具和其他东西。”

“真的吗？”赫敏听的相当入神，“它以前这样做过吗？”

哈利摇了摇头，“没有，其实几天前我还在觉得它正生着闷气。”

“生气？”赫敏问。“你对它做了什么，哈利？你一定是在某种程度上伤害了它的感情。”

“什么？”哈利放下叉子。“你在开玩笑吗？”

“当然不是。你要知道，有年头的巫师老宅都是很敏感的。”

罗恩点点头。“我的叔祖父伯纳德，他曾经对他的房子大发脾气。而当他晚上回家时，正门不见了。真的！他被自己的房子逐出门外。”

“真的吗？”哈利问。“后来发生什么事了？”

“他必须做出改变，”罗恩从塞满了米饭的嘴里挤出几句话。“否则房子永远不会原谅他，当时他的妻子还在里面。那场面可称不上美观。”

哈利惊恐地眨着眼睛。“所以你不打算告诉我整件事都是我想象出来的？”

“当然不会。”赫敏说。“这还蛮常见的，我觉得你应该对你的房子多上点心。”

操。于是哈利开始从头讲起。这听起来很荒唐，但他应该在一开始就把这件事告诉他们，他开始讲述那所总是闷闷不乐、怨气重重的房子，以致于哈利经常生出离家出走的想法。他一直在致力于将房子变美的努力中，只是从未成功过。还有那间他勉强可以忍受的厨房(嗯，直到这周为止了，厨房开始考虑用枝形烛台之类的东西装饰餐桌)。

“哦，哈利。”赫敏叹了口气。“这一切其实都很合理。首先，当你搬进格里莫广场时，你改变了很多装饰，是不是？”

“当然了，”哈利说。“我才不要和那堆精灵干尸和到处都是的令人毛骨悚然的杂物住在那里。我记得三楼有一个巨大的柜子，那玩意绝对是被诅咒了，看在梅林的份上！在经过它时你必须要把胳膊压在身体两侧，这样才不会碰到它。”

“是啊，我知道，但那房子可能根本不喜欢你的改变。最后你把克利切也赶走了——”

“我他妈的没有把他赶走！是你说的，他一辈子都在为别人工作，现在是时候让别人来照顾他了。你明知道他们让他在养老院过着闲适的生活。”

“我明白你的意思，哈利，但格里莫广场一定是觉得你铲除了布莱克家族的所有标记，几代人的生活痕迹都消失了。何况你也不喜欢这所房子……”

“因为它就是一个肮脏的垃圾堆！”

罗恩严肃的说，“我希望你不要再说这样的话了，它会听到的，伙计。你知道吗？我的叔祖父伯纳德最后不得不搬到佩克汉姆，你不会想住在那种地方的。”

哈利感到一阵内疚，他怎么会知道巫师老宅的心理会这么脆弱？“但我也不是完全不喜欢它。我喜欢厨房，在那里呆着让我感觉很放松、很舒服。”

“是啊，你喜欢烹饪，”赫敏对他说。“这是你的特长。”

“不像某些人。”罗恩笑着闪开了一块赫敏扔向他的薄饼。

赫敏接着说了下去，她的态度让哈利觉得，他的房子突然开始发疯只是小事一桩，完全无足挂齿。“格里莫广场会感觉到你喜欢待在哪个房间里，它有可能会做出一些回应你的变化，明白吗？”她给哈利和自己又添了些鸡肉。“但你说最近房子有了些别样的变化，具体是什么？”

哈利现在不确定对他们倾诉自己的房子是个好主意了。为什么没有人站在他这边？难道没有人想关心一下被搞得焦头烂额的哈利吗？“它开始出现一些积极改变了，”他闷闷不乐地说。“它让几件房间变得更精致了。”

赫敏把手放在他的手上，“这是好事，听起来它已经渐渐习惯了被你拥有的现实。”

哈利在椅子里局促不安的挪动着。如果他真的想寻求到实质性帮助——他现在真的需要——他看得出他还得多说几句。“但它并不是为我做出了改变，”他说，“是在我家过夜的那个人。”

赫敏看起来很高兴。罗恩却扬起眉毛，他维持着把叉子举到嘴边的动作。“谁？”

哈利做了个鬼脸，赫敏赶紧拍了拍他的手。“如果你不想说就不必说，”她意味深长地看了罗恩一眼。“我相信时机成熟时哈利会告诉我们的。”

“不是那么回事。”哈利告诉他们，“嗯…”这都是些什么事？马尔福甚至都称不上是他的朋友……

他叹了口气，手指在桌布的花纹上勾画着。“这没那么简单。”哈利抬头瞥了一眼，他们关切的面孔让他感到一阵内疚。哦，操。“是马尔福。”

罗恩嘴里的东西掉了出来，赫敏的眼睛睁得大大的。

“我告诉他可以在我那儿先呆一阵子。”哈利解释道。“他再没别的地方可去了。”

“马尔福在你那住了？德拉科·马尔福？”罗恩含糊不清的说。

赫敏什么也没说，只是用哈利经常看到的那种表情看着他。他猜测这就是她在极力压制自己不告诉哈利他是一个多么白痴的白痴时所用的表情。

“他需要修养一阵，”哈利解释道。“他……有一些问题急需处理。”

“好，吧。”赫敏小心地说。

“好吧？”罗恩说，“马尔福在哈利家过夜，而你所有要说的东西就是‘好吧’？”

“当他在家的时候，那房子总是花样百出：烛台，鲜花等等等等。”但哈利不打算提床的事，还有镜子。他说的话听起来已经够糟糕的了。“房子里的一切都与我独处的时候截然不同。”天哪，这听起来太尴尬了。“而我快被它的双重标准气死了。”哈利总结道。

“你当然会生气了，你居然收留马尔福在——”

“闭嘴，罗恩。”赫敏对他说。“哈利当然有决定谁能留在他的房子里的权利，”她狠狠地看了罗恩一眼。“你说呢？”

罗恩似乎还远远没有表达完自己的想法，但赫敏依然维持着她坚定的目光打击。

“你说呢，罗恩？”

“你说得对，”罗恩低声说。“他当然有这个权利。”

赫敏放下叉子，在她的裙子口袋里翻找着——哈利一直怀疑她在那里施了伸展咒。她拿出了一本记事本和一支笔。“我猜，肯定是马尔福来了以后，这所房子才开始有积极变化的吧？”她开始在纸上勾画。枝状大烛台，鲜花，哈利看到了这样的关键词。“房子开出了什么花？”她问道。

哈利耸耸肩。“粉红的，满是枝蔓，还到处爬。”

罗恩哼了一声，但没有说话。

赫敏又写了点什么，她若有所思地在羊皮纸上敲了敲。“那么，你今天离开格里莫广场时，你觉得这座房子的感觉如何？”

哦，天哪。这可不是什么值得哈利骄傲的事，当他早上醒来时，他又没把持住自己，马尔福成为了出现在他脑海里的第一件事。他本不想这么做，但他就是情难自制——一想到马尔福听到了自己在自慰，而且可能还很喜欢他的呻吟，他就欲火中烧。

哈利快速的撸动着自己的下体，在高潮来临之际把脸埋进了枕头，以免发出任何声音。当他试图打开卧室的门时——起初他扳不动，因为它被什么要命的东西塞住了，门口满是开着花的藤蔓，瑟瑟发抖的卷须正试图从门底下挤进来。

整座房子都感到紧张和兴奋和——但哈利肯定不会把这些告诉赫敏。

哈利清了清嗓子。“就还……挺愉快的？”他试探着说。是的，他是在请求赫敏的帮助，但她有必要表现成这样吗？就好像她什么都知道，而他在她的威慑之下根本毫无还手之力。

赫敏的羽毛笔飞快地掠过羊皮纸，她没等哈利看清她写的东西，就快速的把笔记本又塞回了口袋。

—

当哈利回到格里莫广场时，他听见说话的声音。马尔福答应过不带任何人回来，但哈利听到的绝对是交谈声。他一步两级地跨上楼梯，他一定要杀了马尔福。一个诡异的想法突然出现在他的脑海：如果马尔福正在和他的‘顾客’做生意呢？哈利真的要去打断他们吗？他们可以在做任何事，字面意义上的任何事，哈利会在闯进去的一瞬间把那一切尽收眼底，而且——他感到一种可怕的愤怒在噬咬着他所剩不多的理智。

他已经上到了二楼，在这已经够听清一些谈话的片段了，那听起来更像是在吵架。哦，当然——他早该想到的。声音是从四楼传来的，哈利费了好大劲才把沃尔布加·布莱克的画像搬到那去。

“你这个妓女！你使布莱克家族蒙羞！”

哦，操。

“肮脏、下流的婊子！你竟敢用你的肮脏行径玷污你母亲赐给你的高贵血统！”

哈利大步走上剩下的楼梯，发现了站在画像前的马尔福，他吃惊地看着沃尔布加那张丑陋的嘴不停地吐出了一句又一句的侮辱。哈利猛拉窗帘，想把画像盖上。

“变态！”沃尔伯格大声喊道，她的怒吼转化成了尖叫，消瘦的手指摇晃个不停。“死玻璃！鸡奸者！你把我的房子弄脏了！”

哈利使出全身力气使劲拉动窗帘，他有点害怕布料会被他拉破。

“你的所作所为让我恶心！”肖像对哈利尖叫着，白沫溅在她薄薄的嘴唇上。

“够了。”哈利粗声粗气地说，终于拉上了窗帘，他站在那里喘着粗气，沃尔伯格终于安静下来了。

“妈的，她真是个老疯婆子，是不是？”马尔福问，他的声音有点沙哑。哈利完全可以理解他——与小天狼星的母亲相遇往往会使你的心情大打折扣。

哈利把一只手放在唇边。“嘘！”他警告道，把头朝楼梯那边一歪。等他们到了下一层，哈利才叹了口气。“在这里说话就不会打扰到她了，我想她近些年已经聋得差不多了。”

马尔福的脸色比平时更苍白了，他的脸绷得紧紧的。

“如果你想喝茶的话，我可以帮你泡一壶。”哈利说。

马尔福不情愿地皱了皱鼻子。“我要去上班了。”

哈利原本的计划是跟他保持距离的。虽然马尔福和他住在一起，但这并不意味着他们必须每时每刻都呆在一起。然而，一想到马尔福在听了沃尔布加说过那番话之后立刻重返他的，呃，工作岗位，哈利就感到特别凄凉。他们可以一起喝杯茶什么的缓冲一下，而不需要有任何戏剧性的事情发生。

“我又买了点上次吃过的饼干。”哈利说，但马尔福还是犹豫不决。

“巧克力味的。”哈利发出了致命一击。

马尔福的嘴角抽动了一下，露出一个小小的假笑。“啊，你真是太擅于拨乱我的心弦了。”他慢吞吞地说。

“是啊，毕竟你又没有很难看透。”哈利说，感到那股讨厌的红潮又蔓延起来了。他转身走下楼梯，以免马尔福看到他的满脸通红。

“其实我还蛮挑剔的。”马尔福轻描淡写地说，哈利朝厨房走去，脖子后面猛地打了个寒颤，似乎马尔福正在看着他下楼。

厨房通常让人感到舒适和安全，但现在……马尔福扭着屁股靠在墙上。那姿势和哈利第一次在街灯下见到他时一样，连让他感到的口干心跳也与当时无二。

哈利仔细地看了看他，对沃尔伯格生气的原因了然于心。马尔福穿了一件薄薄的紧身衬衫，还有一条牛仔裤——看起来有些过紧，哈利不认为他能在没有人帮助的情况下把裤子脱下来。

保持自然，没什么奇怪的。哈利轻轻摇晃了一下身子，把饼干递给了马尔福。“给。”他们只是站在厨房里聊会天，这完全不会困扰到他。

马尔福刚要拆包装，“哦，等等。”他放下饼干，开始翻牛仔裤的口袋。“在我忘记之前。我最好先把这个给你。嗯，房租。”他从后面的口袋里掏出一叠钞票，把它递给哈利。

哈利举起手表示抗议。“我不想要。”

马尔福的脸皱了皱，“我知道这是那种麻瓜的纸钞，不过把它换成加隆也没那么复杂，现在古灵阁也可以兑换了。”他把那卷钞票推给哈利。

哈利摇了摇头。“我的意思是，你不必给我房租。我知道你在攒钱换新住处。”

马尔福挑了挑眉毛。“好吧，那就是为了吃的，”他朝哈利微微一笑。“巧克力饼干。”

“这没关系的。”哈利说。“只要你能忍受其他住户，你就可以留下来。”

马尔福愣愣地想了一会儿，才明白过来。“哦，我的姑婆。”

“是的，就是她。现在，把钱揣起来，好吗？”

马尔福把那卷麻瓜的钞票又塞回牛仔裤里，又莫名其妙的紧张起来，“她知道我是谁，是吗？”

哈利开始往茶杯里扔茶包。“我想是的。她好像在密切关注着每一个人——不过我不知道她是怎么做到的。”

“你觉得她会希望有人来看她吗？”马尔福随便咬住一块饼干。“死玻璃，她也不是完全信口开河。”他勉强笑了笑。

哈里艰难的咽了咽口水。“我很抱歉她对你说了那些话。”

马尔福高傲的抬起下巴。“我听过更糟的，我相信你也听过。不过当它是一幅肖像时，他们至少不会对你造成肢体伤害。”他又咬了一口饼干，他一定是看到了哈利脸上的沮丧表情，因为他又说到，“难道他们没有对你感到抱歉吗？成为那个天选之子显然还有附带的其他影响。”

“别他妈的这么叫我。”哈利对他说。“他们为什么会为我感到抱歉？”

马尔福抓着一块饼干，随意做了个手势，“因为你也是个同性恋？”

“我不是——”否认这句话的冲动就像条件反射。但哈利截断了话头，这毫无意义。马尔福显然早就知道了。他当然会知道了。但无论如何，听到他把这事毫无遮掩的说出来确实有点让哈利尴尬。他咽了口唾沫，试图把喉咙里的肿块落到胃里。“说实话，我认为暂时还没人发现这事。”

马尔福高高的扬起眉毛。“哦，真的吗？”

哈利抱起双臂，“我认为没有必要到处和人宣扬这种事。”仅此而已，这完全不奇怪——对吗？——他没告诉过罗恩和赫敏，所有亲近的朋友也都不知情。这只是因为到目前为止都没有什么可说的。如果他遇到了什么想与之共度一生的人，那就有必要进行深入讨论……但在那之前，基本上就是告诉他们哈利在自慰时会想着男人，他认为没有人需要知道这回事。

“哦，天哪，你真的认为不说就意味着没人知道？”马尔福哼了一声。

哈利感到那种熟悉的愤怒在他的胃里翻腾。马尔福真有胆量，竟拿这个来奚落哈利。他当然知道哈利的事。哈利已经尽量不暴露自己了，但这是不可能的，因为马尔福察觉到他看他的眼神了，在床上那次、在浴室那次、在任何他盯着马尔福猛看的时刻。整个房子都在轻微的颤动，一阵令他头晕目眩的振动在哈利的胸膛里呼之欲出。

“你太弯了，波特。”马尔福继续说。“你弯得就像个回形针，而这又有他妈的什么大不了的。”他轻蔑地看了哈利一眼。

哈利瞪着他，他真希望马尔福的话对他毫无影响。他不可能像马尔福那样——明目张胆，你只消看他一眼就能知道。哈利也不知道他是怎么做到的，但他就是做到了。也许是他那歪头的角度，他那傲慢而优雅的举止，也许是他的眼睛扫过哈利身体时毫不掩饰地打量他的样子。他把他的性取向当成袖扣随身携带，而这是哈利有生以来见过的最令他兴奋也是最令他不安的事情。

“住嘴，马尔福。”

“我见过很多男人，”马尔福不为所动，“他们并不愿意承认自己的性取向，甚至对他们自己也不是完全坦诚。”他靠近桌子，又拿了一块饼干。“所以他们拥有所有的那些异性恋程序，你知道的：一个妻子，可爱的孩子，漂亮的房子。但时不时他们就会跑回来找我。”他的嘴唇抽动着，露出轻蔑的微笑，在哈利的胃里燃起了一股黑暗而鲜美的暖流，哈利有点想掏出魔杖给自己施咒。“他们跟我在小巷里把脑浆都射出来，然后又小跑回家。亲吻他们亲爱的妻子，对孩子道晚安，非常文明。”他津津有味地咬着饼干，用洁白的牙齿嘎吱嘎吱地嚼着。“一群蠢货。”他说。

铁架上的水就快烧开了，但喝茶似乎不再是头等大事了。

“你要知道，这就是你的下场，”马尔福说，“如果你一直假装不想要你想要的东西。”

“我说闭嘴。”哈利朝他迈了一步，双手攥成了拳头。

马尔福完全没有退缩，他用那种最无礼、最要命的眼神瞪了哈利一眼……“你以为他们没有注意到你的眼神吗？”他拖长语调说。“看着那些漂亮男孩，几乎想把他们吞下去的眼神？”

操。哈利发现自己又向前走了一步，他已经侵入了马尔福的私人空间。哈利想把他弄得一团糟：把他推到墙上剧烈摇晃，直到他那口愚蠢的牙齿格格作响……

而让哈利恼火的很大一部分原因是，他觉得马尔福是完全正确的。哈利大概真的是太蠢了，自以为他掩饰得很好。罗恩和赫敏有时交换的眼神很可能意味着他们已经讨论过了这件事——他们已经发现了哈利是同性恋。他完全能在脑海里想象出那副情景。

“别说了，罗恩——相信哈利，他准备好时会告诉我们的。”赫敏会这样说。

哈利再也忍不下去了——这都是马尔福的错。在他出现之前，一切都很好，至少表面上看起来很好。“你以为你他妈的很聪明吗。”

马尔福一寸也没动，他就只是站在那里，脸上带着那种傲慢的神情。如果他继续摆出那抹讥笑，哈利不保证他能保持冷静。

“我不认为我有那么聪明。”马尔福说，他把声音降成了低低的耳语，“但我知道有个男人需要和我大干一场。”

哈利苦苦维持的壁垒崩溃了，被汹涌的肾上腺素冲塌了，这感觉既危险又奇妙。他猛地把马尔福推到墙上。马尔福看上去很吃惊，但没有一点儿被冒犯的意思，似乎他所希望的正是这样激怒哈利。他只是站在那里等着，嘴角的弧度似乎在沾沾自喜。一股电流穿过哈利全身，在他的手心和指尖沸腾着。哈利感到整座房子都兴奋起来了，就是这样，就是这样，它在拼命怂恿着他，这整件事情都令哈利心烦意乱。他现在最想做的事就是把马尔福脸上的傲慢抹去。哈利的手紧紧拽住马尔福的衬衫，然后，他的嘴就和马尔福的唇瓣剧烈的撞击在了一起，哦，他妈的，就是这种感觉。

哈利没有任何心理准备足以让他应对这种情况，他的欲望像毒瘾一样在他的身体里剧烈地震动着，疯狂地要求更多。马尔福的嘴唇滚烫，他们的牙齿撞在一起，发出一阵令人满意的剧痛。当马尔福以狂怒的、饥渴的亲吻撕咬他时，哈利咆哮着表示赞许。他发现自己正用手握住马尔福的喉咙和下巴，把他按在墙上，以便于哈利在他身上攻城掠地。

哦，天哪，太棒了。马尔福对着哈利的嘴呻吟着，轻轻拱起身子。哈利甚至感觉自己快高潮了，而马尔福发出的动情呻吟、他丰润温暖的嘴唇、他的舌头在哈利嘴里滑动时的那种狂野、令人窒息的感觉只会加速这一进程。

随着水壶的沸腾，蒸汽涌了出来，从他们身后传来一阵水汽声。哈利完全不想停下手里的动作，但随着声音越来越尖锐急迫，他不得不伸出一只手去摸索水壶，他维持着含着马尔福舌头的别扭动作去摸它。但他估计错了距离，直接把它从炉子上拍了下去。谢天谢地，水壶里的水溅得精光。

马尔福拽着哈利的屁股把他拉近了，他们的身体紧紧地贴在一起。梅林啊。哈利的勃起被他的牛仔裤束缚住了，他渴望更多的摩擦，他越贴越近，越来越用力，马尔福任由他为所欲为，他默许了哈利的所有行为。他微张着嘴，在哈利的下巴上蹭来蹭去，留下一道令他欲火中烧的湿热痕迹。哈利紧紧的握住他，双手颤抖着从他狭窄的腰上滑过，落到他挺翘的臀部。柔软的丹宁布贴在哈利的手指上，他在马尔福的身上描画着每一条弧线，他的呼吸急促又紧张。他想要马尔福，就在此时此刻。他想扯掉这条紧身牛仔裤，用力地操他，快速又肮脏，然后把他放平在地，用唇舌崇拜马尔福身上的每一英寸肌肤。

马尔福击中了哈利口腔的一个敏感点，从他胸口挤出一声低沉的呻吟。哈利的手指戳进了马尔福紧致的臀瓣，然后他感觉到了。

一大堆钱。

它就塞在马尔福的屁股兜里，马尔福这几天的所有收入。马尔福当然会让哈利这么做了——这就是他的工作。他会让哈利做任何事，只要他付钱。

哈利僵住了，那阵激烈翻滚的欲望被一阵冰冷的内疚所取代。他太任性妄为了，他利用了马尔福——利用他的身体来满足自己的需要。他粗暴的抽开身。

“什么？”马尔福问道。“怎么了？”

“对不起。”哈利说，因为突然间断的肢体接触，他感到浑身疼痛。

“你怎么回事？”马尔福烦躁的追问。

“我不能这么做，”哈利粗声粗气地说，他对自己的一时软弱感到后悔。“我认为买春是不对的，你不能付钱给别人让他们给你提供性服务。”

“你这个混蛋，”马尔福啐了一口。“你到底怎么回事？我又不要你付钱。”

哦，天哪，那更糟了。马尔福仍然觉得他欠哈利的人情，他做这些事就是为了回报哈利收留他。哈利拒绝接受他的钱，所以马尔福试图用另一种方式还清债务。

“不是这么回事，我只是不希望你这么做，这不对。”哈利说。看在梅林的份上，马尔福是他的客人。这应该是保护他安全的地方，而且是在他不需要用自己身体偿还房租的前提下。哈利厌恶那个被欲望支配的自己，他的脸皱成一团。“我很抱歉，我真的很恶心。”

“所以这一切让你觉得恶心？”马尔福的眼睛里燃起了怒火。“嗯，那不是很好吗？”

“不是不是，我的意思是……”

“我完全明白你的意思。”马尔福用手抹了抹嘴。“这太糟糕了，我想我没法再呆在这儿了。”

“别这么说，”哈利告诉他。“你可以留下来，这完全是我的错。”

马尔福拿起魔杖挥了两下，哈利看到马尔福的皮包冲进房间，落在他身边打开，后面跟着一堆衣服和其他杂物，它们迅速在箱子里堆成一堆。

马尔福啪的一声把箱子合上，把手伸进后面的口袋，掏出那卷钱。“喏，”他说，把它扔在桌子上。“我们两清了。”他对哈利说。

“别这样。”哈利说，马尔福能去哪儿呢？

马尔福拿起箱子，咬紧牙关。他的眼睛闪烁着银光，躲开了哈利的视线。

“别走。”哈利说，但马尔福已经转身离开了，随着一声空气爆破声，他消失在哈利面前。

哈利很难继续维持平衡，他几乎摔倒在地上，马尔福的突然离去使他感觉像是受到了攻击。

这该死的房子当然会抓住这个机会发疯了。厨房的其他墙壁都是光滑的水泥，而哈利把马尔福顶住的那面墙已经被涂成了一种明亮的铜色。

马尔福的钱依然躺在桌子上。哈利盯着它，感受着一种冰冷刺骨的空虚感吞噬着他的理智。


	3. Chapter 3

飞路粉沾到眼睛上会引发剧烈疼痛，尤其是当你昨晚没怎么睡好的时候。哈利走向魔法部的电梯，愤怒地揉着眼睛，试图把那些残余眨掉。也许他只要忙起来，那些想法就会迅速被他甩得远远的。比如马尔福柔软的唇瓣，以及哈利为了再次尝到它能付出的代价。

他妈的特拉维斯已经在电梯里等着了，他估计是哈利在周一早上最不想见到的人。

但特拉维斯什么也没说，只是简短地冲他点点头，按下了二楼的按钮。哈利在角落里找了个地方，为一个拿着巨大鱼标本的小女巫挪了挪地方，那鱼足有几英尺长。

“六楼。”她告诉特拉维斯。电梯猛地开动了，当鱼挤到哈利时，她做了个道歉的表情，一条有鳞的鱼鳍扎到了哈利的腋窝。“门钥匙出问题了，”她解释道。“我把它带回来投诉。”

女巫和她的货物离开后，电梯突然宽敞了许多，哈利呼出一口气，向后靠在墙上，又去揉他那只疼痛的眼睛。

特拉维斯酸溜溜地看了他一眼。“准备好今天上午的考试了吗，波特？”

妈的，妈的，妈的。

“是啊，”哈利点点头说。“当然，百分之百准备好了。”

操。为什么罗恩没有提醒——不，罗恩早就提醒过他。在上周五，可能还有周日。操操操。上次哈利考砸了，特拉维斯说了什么？任何人都不可能从我这得到特殊优待，尤其是在当下利害攸关的情况下。即使是你，波特。

电梯到了二楼，哈利跟着特拉维斯下了电梯，他没法控制自己不对特拉维斯发出死亡射线。甚至连他的后脑勺看起来也很烦人，他的头发硬硬的翘着，看起来每根都一样长，就像他每晚都用尺子量着进行修剪。他很可能真的会干出这种事。

“你怎么样，伙计？”罗恩靠在休息室门口，手里拿着一杯咖啡。

哈利冲他点了点头。“很好。你呢？”

“还不错。”罗恩偏了偏头，“进来一下。”

屋里只有他们两个，罗恩随手把门关上。“给你泡了杯茶。”

“谢谢。”哈利接过杯子。

“周末怎么样？”罗恩问道。

“我们昨天才见过。”哈利提醒他。

“是的，我知道。罗恩大口地喝着咖啡。“不过，我想咱俩也许可以小叙一下。只有咱俩的那种。”

“好吧…？”看在梅林的份上，罗恩怎么了？

罗恩尴尬地瞥了哈利一眼。“呃，所以，你家里的情况有好转吗？”

哦。哈利知道他要问什么了。

“你说过，当那谁在你家过夜时，房子的态度逐渐向积极方向转变了，嗯……”罗恩似乎被噎住了，他胡乱做了个手势。“就那谁。”

“马尔福吗？”哈利问。

“是的。”罗恩感激地点点头。“是啊，就是他。后来怎么样了？因为，呃，我想说，嗯，我很开心，如果……就，有人在你家里过夜，男孩们，或其他任何人，我想说的是这——”

“他走了。”哈利喝了一大口茶，他喝的太多也太烫，差点把自己的上颚烫焦了。

“哦，”罗恩盯着哈利的脸，看着他红肿的眼睛。“哦，伙计。”

“没什么大事。”哈利说，躲开了他探究的眼神。

“哦，好吧，操。”罗恩用手捋了捋头发。“嗯，我觉得你有点伤心。”

“罗恩，我他妈的很好。”这听起来太咄咄逼人了，但如果罗恩不闭嘴，哈利不知道他还能怎么办。

“你看起来不太好，你看起来就像——”

“我被飞路粉迷了眼睛，好吗？而且我他妈的忘了为特拉维斯的考试做预习。”

罗恩在他的长袍里翻找了一下。“啊，这个我可以帮上忙。赫敏帮我做了彩色的复习卡，还有——”他翻出一把纸牌，因为被挤在口袋里而有点弯曲。“来，先看一眼。”

哈利挥挥手让他收起来，“非常感谢，不过我觉得现在着实是有点晚了。”

罗恩上扬的唇瓣一下就耷拉到嘴角。“待会儿想喝点吗？”

“可能吧。”哈利耸耸肩。

“其实，今晚比尔和芙蓉会来。明天怎么样？”

“好的，我无所谓。”

罗恩拍了拍哈利的胳膊。“一切都会好起来的。你又不丑，说真的，而且你配的上比——”

“罗恩，”哈利警告道。“可以了。”

“好吧。”

一只小铃铛突然飞了进来，在罗恩脑袋旁边转了一圈，把他吓了一跳，然后又嗖地飞回走廊里去了，一路上不停地蜂鸣着。“啊，早铃总是为我而响，”他说道，“我想是时候离开这儿了。”罗恩喝干了咖啡，把复习卡塞回袍子里。“祝你好运。”

“你也是。”

哈利一坐在桌子前，就发现这完全是浪费时间。他恨死这一切了，看在上帝的份上，就在此时此刻，外面正有一群穷凶极恶的歹徒在为非作歹，哈利想去制止他们、擒获他们，而不是像在霍格沃茨那样死盯着一本训练手册不放。他拿魔杖的手臂沮丧地不停抽搐，他打开卷纸开始检视考题。

哪张表格可以用来记录嫌犯的最初陈述？

哪三种咒语被建议使用去对付失控的八眼巨蛛？请给出你答案的充分依据，并附上每个咒语的魔杖运动图表。

1944年阿尼马格斯注册法案的目的是什么？

哈利环视了一下房间。其他人都在尽职尽责地用羽毛笔描来描去。这根本毫无意义，如果一个黑巫师要把人炸成碎片，哈利总不会停下来想，啊，培训手册第492页建议用的是什么咒语来着？等他想出答案的时候，他都已经死了一百万回了。

优秀的傲罗靠直觉行动，哈利愤愤不平地想。而他的直觉正在告诉他赶快离开这个无聊的地方。他放下羽毛笔，把椅子向后推了推，发出一声刺耳的摩擦声。特拉维斯抬起头，皱着眉头看向他，但哈利压根没把他放在心上。他不想做出太戏剧化的反应，但他在这里真的一分钟也呆不下去了。他直奔门口。

“坐下，”特拉维斯对他喊道。“考试结束之前是没有休息时间的。”

“我突然想起了我还需要去趟别的地方。”哈利说着，丝毫没有停下自己的步伐。

他抓了把飞路粉，将自己肿胀未消的眼睛置之脑后。他现在很他妈的生气。生他自己的气。生马尔福的气。生全世界的气。里德尔确实死透了，但那场战争的伤疤远远没被抚平，它还在阵痛着提醒大家它的存在。如果一个人因为幼时无知时犯下的错误而一辈子找不到工作，那这个世界还是他努力拯救的那个吗？仅仅因为一次可怕的、愚蠢的、丑陋的失误，马尔福这辈子都要把后果戴在胳膊上。

哈利很清楚自己要先去哪里。不过他敲门的声音可能有点太粗暴了，因为从门缝里露出来的那张脸——一个三十几岁、邋里邋遢、满脸胡须的男巫——在哈利把靴子伸进狭窄的门缝、用魔杖指向他咽喉之前，就显得忧心忡忡。

“伦诺克斯？”哈里说。

“不是。”巫师说。

“开门。”哈利对他说。

“你是谁？”

“傲罗。”哈利说。他不认为他在当众离开考试现场后还有什么可怕的。

巫师露出怀疑的神色，但他小心的把门打开了几英寸让哈利进来了。

马尔福的旧公寓和他上次见到它时并没有多大变化。墙壁已经补好了，但哈利看得出修补手法很糟糕。

“你现在住在这里吗？”哈利问。

那人沉默地点点头。马尔福可能已经搬回来了，而他是马尔福的客户。

“名字？”

“沃尔夫冈·布伦海姆”。

“伦诺克斯在哪里？”

“我不认识叫伦诺克斯的人！”巫师抗议道。

“那你认识叫马尔福的人吗？”

摇头。

“那你见过一个和我年龄相仿的金发男巫吗？很高很瘦……”哈利冷冷地指了指自己的前臂。“还有着黑魔标记。”

又是一个摇头。那人看上去很害怕，哈利开始后悔刚才把魔杖对准他的喉咙。

“最后一个问题，你的房东是谁？”这个巫师不认识伦诺克斯，但也许是同一个人用了不同的化名？

男巫眨了眨眼睛。“我只见过他一面，我才刚刚搬来这里。”

“你知道他的名字吗？”

巫师把手伸进头发里抓了抓。“我不确定，我记不太得了。”

“我建议你再认真考虑一下。”哈利对他说，不自觉的提高了音调。那人快速点了点头。

“卡尔顿？好像是，反正肯定是以C开头的。他的脸很尖，头发是黑色的。”

“好吧，这就够了。”哈利转身欲走，忽地又转过身来，不自在的揪了揪下巴上的胡茬。“下次再刮大风的时候，那堵墙可能就要倒了。”

巫师的眼睛惊讶地睁大了，他点点头。

“如果你的房东不打算修理，就向我们报告。”

“好的。”那人说着打开了门，显然希望哈利赶快离开。

天哪，这真是一团糟。哈利根本没有必要把气出在这个可怜家伙身上。“感谢你的协助，”哈利对他说。“对不起，打扰你了。”

卡尔顿，卡尔顿，可能会有很多卡尔顿，而他们之中只有一个是欺负了马尔福的那个杂种。除非…卡尔顿——或者什么差不多的玩意——是他的名？

回到魔法部，哈利径直走上二楼，用魔杖通过了安全门，进入了DMLE管理部。

“你好，波特，又回来了？”一个嘲弄的声音问道。“让我猜猜…你是来说服我为你多弄一些文件的。”

“你好，威妮弗蕾德。”哈利说。

威妮弗蕾德抬起一只眉毛。“这次又怎么了？”

“你知道上周我在找伦诺克斯吗？”

她向后靠在椅子上，“我记得。然后，不，我不会把所有以L开头的人都叫出来以便于你来检阅。你会让我被解雇的。”

“你能帮我查点别的东西吗？卡尔顿·伦诺克斯，或者别的什么和这个名字相近的东西。”

“当然可以……”威妮弗蕾德拿着一支羽毛笔，在她鲜艳的嘴唇上轻轻拍了一下。“但这对我来说有什么好处呢？你知道我是不会在没有调查令的情况下查阅文件的。”

哈利低声骂了一句。“求你了弗蕾德，这对我非常重要。”

“把你答应过我的那杯酒兑现了怎么样？我今晚刚好有空。”

哈利愁眉不展的开口，“我不记得答应过这样的事。”

“你就不能表现得像个真正的绅士那样，请我出去喝一杯，好好说声谢谢吗？”

哈利把他的屁股靠在桌角上，这事比他以为的要复杂得多。“我去食堂给你买杯咖啡怎么样？”

“可是我想去对角巷新开的那家鸡尾酒吧。”

哦，操。“如果只是请你一杯酒当然可以……不过是作为朋友。”

威妮弗蕾德不满的撅起嘴，“你太刻薄了。”

“我……真的不认为我是你喜欢的类型，威妮弗雷德。拜托了，你能帮我查查卡尔顿·伦诺克斯吗？”

她慢慢地放下交叉的双腿。“好吧好吧，”她说，“顺便，从我的角度看看，你正是我喜欢的类型。”

哈利用长袍的袖子擦了擦额头上的汗，看着威妮弗雷德慢悠悠的走进了一堆文件中，把他独自留在这，好在没等多久她就回来了。

“没有，”弗蕾德说。“没有卡尔顿·伦诺克斯，也没有和它同音的人。”

“卡尔·伦诺克斯呢？试试查尔斯怎么样？”

“我还没说完呢，”威妮弗蕾德把手支在臀部上。“你以为我会想不到这些吗？”

操。哈利几乎把整个上午都浪费在这件事上了，他不会真的一无所获吧？

“卡尔顿·伦诺克斯听起来太可怕了，”威妮弗蕾德对他说，“这是由两个姓氏组成的名字，就像那些愚蠢爱情小说里的英雄人物一样，他们一般是魁地奇球员，或者治疗师什么的——”

哈利的手砰地一声落在桌子上，“我知道了！”

威妮弗蕾德又扬起眉毛。“嗯？”

“两个单词听起来都像姓氏，找一下伦诺克斯·卡尔顿。”哈利猛地站起身来，激动得无以复加。“该死，我还以为他姓伦诺克斯呢。我打赌这次肯定是对的。”

威妮弗蕾德看起来被逗笑了。“嗯，这样听起来也很可怕。”

“拜托了，威妮弗蕾德。”

她拖着咔哒作响的鞋跟走回了书架里，一分钟后她拿着一本绿色封皮的文件夹回来了。“伦诺克斯·卡尔维尔，他是你要找的人吗？”

哈利迫不及待地接过文件，照片上是一个有着黑发和锐利蓝眼睛的尖脸巫师。当哈利看过去的时候，卡尔维尔扭曲出一个若有若无的讥笑，哈利的喉咙里升起了一种苦涩的愤怒。照片一遍又一遍地循环着他的动作，这就是他要找的人，哈利敢打赌。

他迅速浏览了文件的内容：非法使用魔药，私闯民宅，两起斗殴。这些事让他在阿兹卡班待过几次。哈利发现，在翻倒巷发生的一起案件使他仍处于缓刑查看期间。威森加摩不会喜欢他在公寓里施下的破坏性咒语的，更不用提他对马尔福发出的死亡威胁了。他欣喜的抬起头来。“弗蕾德，你太不可思议了。”

“我知道。”她说，伸出手去拿文件。

哈利把文件合上递给她。卡尔维尔的脸在封面上斜眼看着他，哈利想起了马尔福脸上的伤口，想起了卡尔维尔说过的那些令人厌恶的话。他强压怒火，仔细把照片的每一个细节都刻在脑海里。

我记住你了，你最好祈祷我这辈子都找不到你。哈利愤懑不平的想着。

“你猜怎么着，你怒容满面的样子看起来更英俊了，”威妮弗蕾德对他说。“很有那种颠覆英雄形象的阴暗感，你有什么适龄的兄弟吗？会对一个漂亮女巫感兴趣的那种？”

“我欠你一个人情。”哈利把文件还给了她。“我没有兄弟，但梅特卡夫怎么样，新来的那个，高大健美，还骑摩托车。”

“把他打包好送上来，”威妮弗蕾德弯了弯她那红润的嘴唇，露出一个微笑。“剩下的我来搞定。”

哈利一边自得其乐地吹着口哨，一边缓步走到走廊上。

“啊，你在这，波特。”高文·罗伯兹清脆的语调就像一盆冷水打翻在哈利的好心情上。“我需要和你说句话，来我的办公室一趟。”

—

马尔福不在杜克街的接客地点，他也没有去哈利所知的其他站街男孩常去的地方——桑拿房附近。他也不在破釜酒吧——哈利也没想过他会在那——对角巷的其他地方也没有他的影子，他也没在卖饼干的那家店。正如哈利早些时候发现的那样，他并没有回到他原来的公寓。

他可能在翻倒巷的某个角落里，他可能穿着那身该死的衣服待在布朗普顿路的酒吧里，他可能在码头的某间房子里，或者DMLE的牢房里，或者就在哈利身边的小巷深处，手伸到别人的裤子里——他可能在任何地方。即使他死在了某条不知名阴沟里，哈利也永远不会知道，除非这事被登上了《预言家日报》。

马尔福可能不想被他找到——但哈利现在真的很想见到他。告诉他他很抱歉，然后好好检查一下他的健康状况。哈利想知道他现在住在哪，那儿还有没有持械威胁他的凶犯。他还想告诉他，自从他走后，格里莫广场就变得闷闷不乐，郁郁寡欢。

哈利把双手往口袋里塞得更深了，忧郁地大步走着。他找不到马尔福可能也是件好事，这也许意味着他找到了一个安全的地方，打算修养一段时间。

看在梅林的份上，请几天假，罗伯兹说，静下心，好好理一下你的思绪。

哈利连马尔福是死是活都不知道，他怎么可能去静下心理清思绪呢？

我不能一直袒护你，我可以承受让你回来上班的责任，但你必须重考那场你错过的考试。

嗯，哈利从来没有让任何人替他打过掩护。如果成为一名傲罗就意味着把文件堆在一起，每天把时间花费在无意义的考试上，那么他不确定自己是否还想成为傲罗。

哈利开始计划回家了，他感到自己的双腿越发沉重了，靴子在地上拖来拖去。他决定最后一次绕着杜克街走一圈。烤肉店旁边站着两个男孩，看上去疲惫又冷淡，但都不是马尔福。其中一个是哈利很久之前会为之感兴趣的那种类型——年轻，有点急躁，头发向后梳着，眼睛不安地在街道上扫视着。但现在哈利对他不感兴趣了，他照马尔福来说可差远了，更何况他还不像马尔福那样了解哈利。

哈利还没踏进格里莫广场，就已经感觉到那里散发出的阴郁气氛了。他把外套挂在玄关处，被空气里透出的阴冷和潮湿刺得打了个寒颤。他慢慢地走向三楼，落在每一级楼梯的脚步声发出空洞无味的回响。那间客房的门半开着，当哈利朝里面看去时，里面空无一人。当然不会有——哈利压根也没抱这么大期望，他只是想看一眼，以防万一。当马尔福离开之后，房间里多了一堆——不，是一座由枕头和坐垫组成的小山，颓废的堆在床垫上。

哈利瞪着这堆荒谬的造物。它们大约有二十多个——全都用精致的丝绸和缎子装饰着，最上面的坐垫上还点缀着大量的流苏。格里莫广场的这些东西是从哪儿弄来的？它是把蜘蛛网和黑甲虫变成花朵和家具吗？还是它一直在偷偷地从别的地方召唤东西，比如此刻某间房子里的可怜人突然失去了他的坐垫？

问题是，哈利一看到这张床，就会联想到马尔福优雅地、懒洋洋地躺在上面的样子，这无疑是格里莫广场想给他的感觉。哈利可以非常清晰的描绘出这一切：马尔福苍白的皮肤映衬在玫瑰色的缎子上，在这华丽的背景下，他身体的弧线比以往任何时候都更加优美。哈利会慢慢地从床上爬过去，双眼紧锁住马尔福，他能感受到身下的丝绸发出的细微摩擦声。那些靠垫看起来是为了他们在上面进行的肌肤相亲而做准备，但对马尔福来说，哈利阴暗的想着，也许伤痕累累的亲吻和紧张又急迫的肉体交接更适合他。

哈利回想起他自己的房间，毫无疑问，那儿肯定会变得比以往任何一次都要更阴森、更可怕。他皱起眉头抄起魔杖，把那些愚蠢的垫子变没了。

—

哈利坐在房间角落里的那张歪斜桌子旁，一阵凉风在他身边略过，可能是从门缝里吹进来的，抑或是从窗框里溜进来的，还可能是从两处同时袭来的。他努力把注意力集中到羽毛笔在羊皮纸上发出的细细刮擦声上。

亲爱的赫敏，他写道。

你能帮马尔福找到一份薪水看得过去的工作吗？他需要赡养父母，他现在的工作

哈利的头一阵刺痛，他停下笔触去揉了揉太阳穴，考虑着该说些什么。他认为马尔福绝对不会希望哈利把他卖身的事张扬出去。

实在和安全贴不上边。

哈利呆呆地望着天花板，一声由焦虑和悔恨交织成的咆哮在他胸腔里挣扎着寻找出口，如果他对自己完全坦诚的话，这种情绪里很可能还包含着他的不甘和嫉妒。马尔福此刻很可能正赤身裸体的躺在某个嫖客床上，而这个雇马尔福提供服务的男人和哈利这个别扭又麻烦的巫师完全不同。

但如果这个人决定在床上突然对马尔福发难…哈利也完全没办法保护他。

那盏一直在噼啪作响的灯不出所料的熄灭了，在空中留下一股刺鼻的味道，哈利点了好几下才重新点亮。

我不知道他现在在哪里，但我希望能再次找到他。

无论如何他都得试一试，哈利双手捧成杯状，向里面吹气，他不知道怎样才能说服赫敏帮忙。但他很快就想起了马尔福工作后脸上的浓浓倦意，想起了他说起要供养父母时的坚定态度。

我肯定他一定会是个勤奋的员工，哈利写道，他只是需要一个机会。

天啊，是下雨了吗？看在梅林的份上，窗子已经关的不能再紧了，况且室内下雨这事本身就够匪夷所思的了。一股特别冰冷的湿气应景的掠过哈利的脚踝。

我真心希望你能帮帮他，他决定就写到这。非常感谢。

他在底下签上了自己的名字，稍加思索，然后又加了一句：

另：我的房子现在真的特别讨厌我，我的卧室正在下雨。

哈利尽力施了几个魔咒，把最恶劣的那部分天气挡在了外面，然后抖抖索索的爬到冰凉的被子下，在他闭上眼睛之前，他看到小天狼星在窗帘的缝隙里冲他闪了闪。

“喔，你可以滚了。”哈利大声说，然后翻了个身，用被子盖住脑袋，遮蔽了自己的全部视线。

他断断续续地睡去，挣扎着陷入一场噩梦：他梦见身上满是银白色血液的马尔福，就像那些霍格沃茨的鬼魂，他消失在一片虚无中。哈利发着抖醒了过来，他强作镇定，告诉自己这只是一个梦，这不意味马尔福真的出了什么事。当他再次睡着时，他的潜意识终于换了个方向施展魔力——但这梦境同样令人不安——活蹦乱跳的马尔福从他的被窝里钻了出来，用他那湿漉漉的呼吸紧贴住哈利的脖颈，在哈利耳边低吟出那些让他欲火中烧的污言秽语。

他第二次醒来，孤单一人，胸口上沉甸甸的寒冷与梦境里马尔福热情的触碰形成鲜明对比，而对重返现实的哈利而言，这显然太残忍了。此时正是晨曦初现，一道淡金色的光芒穿透了灰蒙蒙的天空，赫敏的猫头鹰礼貌地啄了两下窗户。

哈利，

我得好好考虑一下你那个有关于马尔福的提议。说实话，我不觉得为他找工作是件容易的事，但我会尽力而为的。所以.....他没和你住在一起了？如果你想多聊一点，我们很乐意请你过来吃晚餐外卖。

另外，我保证我没有忘记格里莫广场。你有没有和克利切谈一下？他在那里住了几个世纪，他可能比任何人都更了解这座房子的秘密。

我一直在研究纯血统家族的祖宅和它们所具有的魔力，我真的很想过来看看格里莫广场的变化到底属于哪种类型。我星期三上班前来看看怎么样？罗恩说你要小放几天假。

说真的，你还好吗，哈利？我们都很担心你。你要相信我们能应付所有困难，别再草率行事了。

带着浓浓关切的，

赫敏

哈利懊恼的抹去他脸上的后知后觉。克利切，当然了。哈利已经有将近两个星期没有去看他了，他有那种让哈利在一段时间内没去看他就感到抱歉的本事……这个老家伙当然知道到底发生了什么事。他在这待过那么多年，他肯定察觉到了什么。

哈利简单的冲了个澡，盥洗室在一夜之间结出了好几年的蜘蛛网。当他回房去穿衣服时，他发现一只长满疣的胖蛤蟆正闷闷不乐地坐在哈利床中央的一个小水坑里。

“好吧，这还真是头一回。”哈利冷着脸说，考虑着把癞蛤蟆放逐到天涯海角的可能性。但最后，他还是把它带下楼，让它跳到花园的灌木里去了。

哈利幻影显形到克利切新家外高高的铸铁大门口，“多比退休纪念之家”，墙上的黄铜匾上写着这样的字样。哈利用魔杖碰了碰匾：“自由的小精灵。”

“克利切先生吗？我想他应该是在温室里休息。”一个穿着乳白色护士袍的年轻女巫对哈利说到，她示意了一下走廊那边的一个光线充足的房间。

克利切闭着眼睛斜靠在一张专为小精灵定制的躺椅上，苍老的脸上满是平静，哈利敢肯定，他在格里莫广场时从来没有见过克利切这种表情。阳光从那些窗子外直射进来，柔和的光线洒满了房间，温暖着克利切从毛茸茸小袍子里伸出来的四肢。

哈利迫不及待地想倾诉自己的疑问，但又觉得打断他的休息时间是件很自私的行为，所以他四下张望，想找一个能支撑住他体重的座位：这儿所有的家具都是家养小精灵尺寸的，所以哈利最后决定在一张矮桌旁边的地板上坐下，他拿起桌上的一本叫做《家养小精灵月刊》的杂志。封面上的字体承诺着如若使用他们的美容秘诀，可以让你的耳朵成为你全身上下最出色的部分。

嗯，也许他应该晚些时候再来，哈利在地板上不安地挪动着身体。忽然，克利切的眼睛一闪一闪地睁开了，有那么一瞬间，哈利看见他那张皱巴巴的老脸上露出了一点愉快的神色。

“你好，克利切。”哈利说。

克利切的嘴唇抿在了一起，目光从哈利身上移开。“啊，经过了这么长时间，哈利·波特终于想起我了。克利切还在怀疑他是不是已经把他的老仆人忘得一干二净，毕竟他把他孤零零地留在这里已经好几个月，一次也没来过——”

“才十天而已，”哈利说。“你在这又不会像在家那样被忽视。”他立刻为自己的糟糕态度感到内疚——他才刚刚和他说了一句话。但是他现在处在一种相当紧张的精神状态，而这该死的小精灵相当了解如何激怒他。

就在这时，一位护理人员走了进来，他端着一盘看起来很别致的果汁和甜酒。“你睡得怎么样，克利切先生？你想喝点什么吗？”

克利切轻轻皱起脸，向托盘伸出了一根细小的手指。“克利切也许想要一杯粉色的那个。”

护工帮助小精灵在躺椅上坐起来，让他能靠在椅背上，然后把饮料放在他触手可及的地方。“和你的客人好好叙会旧吧，如果有什么需要就打电话。”

“你感觉怎么样？”哈利问。

“哈利·波特问克利切感觉如何。克利切已经六百三十岁了，克利切像一把破旧的扫帚一样被遗弃在这个可怕的地方。而波特家的孩子却独自住在女主人家里，染指那些珍贵的藏品，还和一堆女主人永远不会看上眼的人混在一起——”

哈利感到一股怒火在逐渐升腾。“但那已经不再是沃尔布加的家了，那是我的房子。”

克利切的目光狡猾地扫过哈利的表情。“啊，克利切太老了，现在总是忘事。”他瞄了眼看护人放在他手边的饮料。“克利切好渴啊，克利切被留在烈日下晒了一整个上午，也没人送水来——”

哈利忍住了翻白眼的冲动。“他们刚刚才给你送了一杯饮料。看，就在那儿。”

“克利切必须休息。治疗师说克利切几百年来一直为巫师做苦工，早就已经筋疲力尽了。现在轮到巫师服侍克利切了。”他那双布满血丝的眼睛闪烁着狡黠的光芒。

真他妈的，哈利想，但他还是站起身，把饮料递给克利切。“听着，我不是来跟你吵架的，我只是来看看你怎么样了，另外还有点事要问问你。”

“克利切就知道哈利波特不是特意来看克利切的。哈利·波特为克利切做的任何事都不是不求回报的。即使他现在布莱克家的祖宅里过着奢华的生活，而克利切在那么多年忠诚的服务后却被流放——”

别理他，哈利警告自己，想要回嘴的冲动太强烈了。奢侈，真他妈的。他打赌克利切的卧室里肯定没在下雨……“克利切，你答应过要来这里的。赫敏可没说你在文件上签名的速度不够快。”

“克利切被泥巴种骗了——”克利切瞥到了哈利忽然暗沉下来的面庞，用一个咳嗽打断了自己的话。“——麻瓜格兰杰。克利切从来不知道住在这里要花这么多钱。”

“我才是买单的那个人！”哈利气愤地说，“你一分钱都不用花！”

克利切开始咕嘟咕嘟地喝他的饮料，声音很大，有点恶心，他的大耳朵随着每一次吮吸大力颤抖着。直到杯子里的饮料喝干了，他才重新开口。“这么说，哈利·波特是来征求克利切意见的。克利切很聪明，如果他愿意，肯定能帮上忙。克利切对哈利·波特来请求帮助并不感到奇怪——”

“克利切，”哈利咬着牙，尽量有礼貌地说。“听我说，德拉科·马尔福来了格里莫广场。而房子一直在为他做出改变，好的改变。但它似乎对我非常……失望。”

克利切低低的絮叨声突然停了下来，稀疏的白眉毛在他的秃头上直立起来，“茜茜小姐的孩子？在格里莫广场？”

“是的，”哈利说。“这就是房子喜欢他的原因吗？因为他是纳茜莎的儿子？”

克利切露出一个狡诈的表情，他的嘴翕动着，好像在咀嚼什么东西。“哈利·波特从来没有真正欣赏过我女主人的房子，不，他是对小天狼星主人的礼物完全没领过情——”

“我不是！”哈利发出反驳，但他心里明白，这与事实相差不远。

“那个马尔福男孩在那儿干什么，克利切想问一下？克利切觉得——”

“那和这没关系。”哈利很快地打断了他，他坚决反对克利切窥探他和德拉科关系的任何细节。“我只是想知道如何对付这所房子，有没有什么办法能让它少生我的气？”

“是的，这所房子想要一种安定感。”克利切为自己的话点点头。“它是为容纳一个家庭而建造的，哈利·波特完全忽略了它的需求，就像他忽略了可怜的老克利切一样。”

“是因为他身上流着布莱克的血？”哈利坚持他的观点，“这所房子不想要我在那儿，是吗？”它宁愿被马尔福拥有？想到这里，哈利的喉咙哽住了。他多少有点惊讶，这是他的房子。小天狼星把它给了他，不是马尔福。

克利切的表情显得更神神叨叨的了，“古老的魔法依然存在。波特家的男孩独自生活着，就像小天狼星少爷一样，混乱但骄傲。也许哈利·波特会离开，那时就又没有人来照顾我女主人的房子了。哈利少爷必须呆在格里莫广场，哦，对了，房子会确保——”

“——我的床上出现蟾蜍？你到底在说些什么！”

一个护理员出现在门口。“现在该你按摩了，克利切先生。”

克利切咕哝了一声，从躺椅上慢慢地站起来。

“你在这里等着就可以了，波特先生。”护理员建议道，但克利切摇了摇头。

“克利切按摩后要去玩宾果游戏。哈利·波特现在应该走了。”

哈利站了起来，真是浪费时间，他还不如去问那只蟾蜍呢。他强烈怀疑小精灵们就是喜欢尽可能地找他的麻烦。“好了，尽情享受吧，克利切。”哈利带着一丝苦涩强打精神说。

克利切狡猾地看了他一眼，“哈利·波特不再是克利切的主人了，克利切不会因为哈利·波特这么说才尽情享受。”他把头转向看护人，“克利切希望午饭有苹果派，但不要加坚果。克利切受不了坚果，这种肮脏坚硬的小东西会使克利切的牙齿发痛——”

“今天的午饭是雪利酒蛋糕。”巫师回答。

克利切又开始喃喃自语，但哈利可以看到当他慢悠悠走开时脸上露出的阴险满足。他看着那个看护人搀着小精灵的胳膊离开暖房。护工们似乎有了新制服，一件看不出形状的束腰外衣，让哈利想起了——不会这么讽刺吧，它们看起来有点像枕套？这是什么恶趣味的巧合吗？

—

对角巷里熙熙攘攘的酒吧可能不是哈利今晚最想去的地方，但他答应过罗恩要抽空喝一杯，而哈利现在真的不想放他最好的朋友鸽子，尤其是在他搞砸了那么多事情之后。和罗恩见面是件很愉快的事——当然是在他们都对那些棘手话题像DMLE、格里莫广场、或某个斯莱特林避而不谈的情况下。这个酒吧今晚有点拥挤的不同寻常，不过哈利觉得，如果他不想再为床上的蟾蜍心烦意乱，那唯一的办法就是让自己先神志不清。罗恩先支持不住了，他的夜生活也就到此为止了，但哈利决定留下来喝完这杯。也许这杯还不够，也许下一杯也不够。他急需任何东西——只要它能奏效——来缓和那一直刺痛着他的焦躁不安。

他怒视着剩下的那杯啤酒，“问问克利切。”赫敏这么建议他。是啊，这建议简直他妈好得出奇。他端起酒杯把里面的液体一饮而尽，然后，在低头的瞬间，一个闪光的人形物在视野里一扫而过。

操，那是马尔福，他银白色的头发在灯光下闪闪发亮，纤瘦的身形被一件破旧的皮夹克衬托得轮廓分明。哈利感到一阵如释重负——马尔福还活着——这使得他胸腔里的什么东西开始歌唱。感谢梅林。马尔福从容不迫地在房间里走来走去，满脸专注地在人群中穿行，哈利全身上下没有一处感官不被他对马尔福的渴望调动起来。这种感觉如同潮水，把他从座位上冲了下来，但哈利没让自己挤开人群冲到马尔福身边，直是站在那里，微微摇晃着身子。不是酒精的问题。哈利也不知道这到底是什么感觉，他只知道他这辈子从来没有过这样的体验。他从来没有像现在这样迫切地渴望过什么东西，也从来没有感到过像此刻这么深的无望。

马尔福仍然没有停止自己的步伐，他和哈利间的距离变得越来越触不可及。哈利眯起眼睛，他看见一个巫师把手搭在马尔福的胳膊上，和他搭讪。马尔福转过身来，表情若即若离，打量着跟他说话的人。哈利看不见那个巫师的脸，只能看出他是一个身材魁梧、满头鬈发的人。是马尔福认识的人？还是——哈利的手本能地抓紧了魔杖——愿意接受马尔福开价的人？

那人向站在附近的另一个巫师招手，把他唤到他们身边，这个人走到他们身边，上下检视着马尔福，哈利真想施个火焰熊熊出来。神圣的梅林，他们俩和马尔福肯定是那种关系。虽然哈利听不清他们在说什么，但他能读懂他们的肢体语言，哈利敢打赌，他们都对马尔福有意思，他们俩都想要马尔福。哈利能感到一股痛苦在他心底翻腾，他发出一声无能为力的呜咽声。难道他必须站在这里，看着马尔福和他们一起离开吗？想到这里，哈利的心脏仿佛被什么东西从里面撕裂开来。但他还能有什么选择呢？

第一个人抓住马尔福的肩膀，然后——天哪——他伸手去捏马尔福的二头肌，就好像在检查商品。哈利拿着魔杖的手臂颤栗着，想毁灭东西的愿望变得越来越强烈。第二个男巫稍稍走近了一点，伸出一只胳膊从马尔福的腰间环住了他。很明显，这两个人现在都把马尔福当成了自己的所有物。他妈的，一想到他们今夜要进行的床上运动，哈利就忍不住欲火中烧，但同时也有点恶心反胃。他把双手紧攥成拳，努力压制住自己内心妄图挣脱的邪恶幻想。他看见马尔福歪着脑袋，好像在思考他们的话，这时，第一个人转过身来，哈利终于看清了他的脸。

等等。

哈利认识这个人。

大概在5月份左右，哈利和其他几名实习生被征召作为克莱肯威尔附近突袭事件中的后备队员，这是常有的事。他们本来只是想找到一些魔药作为证据，但他们找到了这个巫师和他的几个同伙，还有各种各样的龌龊东西。有所谓的爱情药剂——不是那种三年级学生才会相信有效的那种粉色包装的愚蠢药剂，而是货真价实的迷情魔药。他们还找到了一些身居要职的大人物的不雅照片——几位部长官员，一位魁地奇选手，大概是什么勒索材料。还有最后一样东西，甚至连现在哈利想到这件事时，心里还是一凉。那是一份色情录像带，不过里面的性癖实在称不上是令人愉快。呃，不，并不是最糟糕的那种——关于动物或孩子之类的——但那仍然很可耻、很下流，是那种关于虐待与被虐待的影片，那有点让哈利反胃。

他本来希望能听到他们被关起来的消息，但案子在还没到威森加摩法庭之前就被驳回了。

“缺乏证据。”他们这么说。

全都是放屁，哈利暗自想着，当然有足够的证据。显然是有人收受了贿赂，或者有人被勒索了，或者更糟。哈利有时会希望自己能能当上傲罗部长，将所有的腐败和官僚主义一刀切掉。清除掉所有的腐朽造物、封建残留，用一种全新的、高效的、有原则的傲罗管理方法取而代之……每次哈利想到这些就会变得忘乎所以，这也是他在心情不好的时候还能坚持训练的动力之一。

他早已忘记了那个巫师的名字，但他记得这张脸——粗糙、憔悴，目光冰冷、毫无生气。他确信这就是那个该死的杂种，那个人把手落在马尔福的肩膀上，从他的表情看，他是想跟马尔福砍价。这一切信息在几秒钟之内就被哈利的大脑处理完毕，他立刻行动了起来，横冲直撞挤过人群。

哈利飞快地穿过了房间。他把巫师的胳膊从马尔福身上打开，狠狠瞪着他的脸。哈利也不知道自己要说什么，直到他听到从自己嘴里发出的低沉咆哮：“他已经被预定了。”

他能感觉到马尔福的吃惊，但他并没有移开自己的目光。那个男巫挑衅地迎上哈利的目光。

“怎么回事？”那人呼吸里的啤酒味随着说话声吹到哈利脸上。

“他被预定了，”哈利用一种非常肯定的语气对他说。“他是我的。”光是说出这句话的感觉就足以让他气血上涌了。

“你在搞什么把戏？”那人咆哮道。

“反正你是没戏了，”哈利说。“离我们远点。”他的魔力在指尖沸腾、挣扎着寻找一个泄洪口，他现在只想把这个混蛋赶出房间。

“你就不能去找个别的婊子吗？”那人问。

哈利看了看马尔福，想知道他是否介意别人这样说他，但他只是张着嘴盯着哈利，瞳孔显得又大又深邃。哈利回望着他，觉得他从来没有见过比这更令人难以置信的事。

“我们已经谈好了。”巫师说，他的朋友早已融入了人群，这个人显然更难缠。他仿佛又想去抓马尔福的胳膊，哈利觉得他宁可杀了他，也不愿让他对马尔福做那些录影带里的事。这一点一定在他的眼神里表现出来了，因为那个巫师惊慌地后退了一步。

“我见过你，是不是？”哈利对他说，把魔杖唤到手里，攥着它的感觉是如此的轻松和亲切。

那人似乎终于认出了他。他冷笑一声，同时终于退缩了。

“我很肯定我告诉过你离我远点。”哈利说。他感到自己的魔力在皮肤下跳动，这感觉如此振奋人心。他感到马尔福的手放到自己的腰线边缘，就隔着一层薄薄的衬衫布料，安静而稳定，没有什么——只要有马尔福在身边，没有什么是哈利做不到的。“我认为你最好别再出现在我们面前了。”哈利对他说。那人泄气地哼了一声，转身离开了，他甚至还回头看了一眼，确保哈利没有跟在他后面。

马尔福小小地喘了口气，他的脸涨得通红，眼睛在哈利的脸上转了一圈，停在嘴唇上，然后又上移到眼睛上。“梅林啊，波特。”他喘息着说，手仍然放在哈利的身上。马尔福轻轻地按了一下他的脊背，把哈利领到吧台后面，“我们离开这里吧。”

哈利听任他把自己领到酒吧后门，走进了这个寒冷的夜晚，那有一条通向对角巷的狭窄过道，只有一盏桔黄色的路灯在上方眨着眼。

“我觉得你应该把魔杖收起来，你说呢？”马尔福咬着嘴唇问，哈利意识到他手里还攥着那根冬青树枝。他把它收起来，当他再次抬起头时，马尔福站得更近了，他的眼睛闪着柔和而闪烁的银光，在这昏暗的光线中几乎在像液体一样流动。

“你是想回你家做，还是……？”

“还是什么？”哈利说。他告诉自己，他不知道马尔福是什么意思，但他心知肚明。他的每一次心跳都在反驳着他的自欺欺人，他的每一次呼吸都在渴望着马尔福的下一步动作。

马尔福靠过来，一只手按在哈利脑袋旁边的墙上。“有些人会想在外面做，”他说道，声音沙哑。“像这样的地方——就在小巷里。我认为他们觉得被别人抓住的想法很刺激。”

是的，哈利完全可以理解。他闻到了马尔福的味道，那清新干净的古龙水气味，还有令人陶醉的皮革香味，他恨不得把鼻子埋在里面，在马尔福身上磨蹭个够，就在这里，任何人都可能经过发现。他想得到他——他想紧紧抱住马尔福，把他完全笼在怀里，就在这肮脏黑暗的小巷深处。而且——见鬼——哈利真的可以这么做。他所要做的就是像其他人一样，把钱交到马尔福手里，他可以这么做，他可以做任何他想做的事，得到他想要的任何东西。他太想要马尔福了，他对马尔福的渴求甚至使他浑身发抖。他真的在发抖，而他甚至还没有碰到马尔福呢。这正常吗？哈利刚刚才恐吓了一个暴力狂，要他离马尔福远点。但如果他让自己爬到马尔福身上，他可能会对马尔福做的事才是他颤抖的主要原因。

好在现在扭转局面还为时不晚。“我知道你在想什么，”哈利说。他不敢直视马尔福的眼睛，他不敢明目张胆地对他撒谎，只好看向地面。“我只是不想让你去接他的单子，他是个卑鄙的混蛋。”他抬头看了一眼马尔福的脸，马上说了下去：“呃，我当然会付钱的。不管他要给你多少钱，我都付双倍。只要你再也别跟他接触了，现在不行，将来也不行。”

马尔福咬紧牙关，发出危险的嘶嘶声。“还来？我告诉过你，我不会收你的钱，除非我能给你一些东西作为回报。你救我的次数已经够多了。”

哈利张开嘴想解释，但马尔福举起了一只手打断了他。“离我远点，波特。”他压低声音说。“如果你不想要我给你的东西……”他的脸痛苦地扭曲着。“嗯，有的是别人想。”他恶狠狠地吐出这些话，转身向酒吧走去。“别担心，重新找到他俩不是什么难事，我可以告诉他们你改变主意了。”

哈利完全无法自制，一只手猛地伸了出去，把他和马尔福的手腕连在了一起。“不要。”他紧紧的拽住马尔福，哈利能感到他的挣扎，他手腕上的骨头与他的指缝摩擦。但哈利没有松手，过了一会儿，马尔福也不再想挣脱了。

一部分的他告诉他这是错的，但反抗毫无用处。哈利控制不了自己，他控制不了自己对马尔福的渴求，这种渴求是那么激烈、那么坚定，几乎是从骨子里撒发出来的。他确实想要他，比他想象的要多得多。他的每一根神经都在演奏着绝望无助的渴求之音。

“好吧。”哈利说，他感觉他正在失去理智，而他只能看着自己陷入疯狂。从他看见马尔福站在杜克街的那一刻起，他们的命运就已无可更改。

马尔福的脸仍然绷得紧紧的。“好吧？波特？好吧，那我回酒吧找那两个巫师去了。”

“不是这个意思。”哈利坚决地说。手里紧握着马尔福的手腕，他们两人都喘着粗气。“我想要你，”哈利对他说，现在他真的把这句话说出了口，他感觉自己再也没法停下来了。“我他妈的太想要你了。”马尔福只是看着他，哈利无法理解他脸上的表情。他紧盯着哈利，他的表情在暗淡的光线下显得格外傲慢。哈利仍然抓着马尔福，生怕他会逃跑。马尔福用另一只手抓住哈利的脖颈，凑上前吻了他一下，这个吻是那么深刻、那么粗暴，几乎让他觉得野蛮。

哈利闭上眼睛，一种压倒性的需求在他的血液中跳动着。他的最后一丝顾忌也烟消云散了，他毫不犹豫地放手让它们离开了。他真的下定了决心，就这么回事，任何事都阻止不了他。

“如果你想要我的话，”马尔福说着，暂停了一下等哈利的回答，在看到他轻轻点了点头后说，“你最好在带我回家后再要我。”

哈利的脑子里充满了马尔福肤上的醇香味道和他修长的身形，他不知道自己怎么能找到一小块空余专心幻影显形，但他还是设法让他俩回到了格里莫广场的走廊，迎接他们的是那些从天花板上冒出来的鲜花。

他们朝楼梯走去，哈利一边脱去马尔福的上衣和自己的鞋子，一边在他身上落下亲吻。在上楼的时候不出所料地被这种高难度姿势绊了一下，最后形成哈利半坐在马尔福身上的姿势，他拽着马尔福的衬衫，盯着下面光滑温暖的皮肤呻吟。宽厚的精美地毯在他们身下铺了起来，缓冲了楼梯的棱角，一股温暖的香味从花团锦簇的天花板上飘下来。

“哇，你的房子真的是很想让我们上床了。”马尔福粗喘着，双手按在哈利大腿的肌肉上。哈利现在甚至都脱不下马尔福的夹克，他想要——他需要——把马尔福紧紧的压在身下，他带着这种不可阻拦之势低下头去亲他。

“嗯……”哈利呻吟着，摇摇晃晃地站起身，把马尔福拉上楼梯。“想要你。”

“太多楼梯了。”马尔福说。

“我知道。”哈利贪婪又绝望地想再吻他一次，但这次是马尔福把他拽向楼梯。“到床上去，这边走。”

“嗯——我的房间最近一直在下雨。”他们走到二楼时，哈利对他说。“再上一层。”

“操。”马尔福把哈利推到墙边，扯开他衬衫的头两颗纽扣，他光滑的手指紧贴着哈利的皮肤。“我等不了了，”凭空出现的花瓣纷飞着飘落在他们的头上，马尔福灼热的呼吸喷在哈利的下巴上，“我们开始吧。”他说。

“呃，好。”哈利说，他盯着马尔福又解开了一个扣子，然后在哈利的锁骨上湿漉漉的吻了一下，突然的刺激让哈利屏住了呼吸。“哦，该死，德拉科。”

马尔福含糊的应了一声，又解开了一个纽扣。“我会让你爽上天的。”他对哈利说，那只要命的手色情的抚摸着哈利的阴茎。哈利发出了一种以前从未听过自己发出的呻吟，既渴望又绝望，还夹杂着惊讶。

“哦，天哪。”他喘着气说，但就在马尔福还没来得及回应的时候，一个不合时宜的声音从楼上传来。

“恶心！”一声尖叫从楼上传来。

“别，”哈利抱怨道。“别是现在。”马尔福的手正在摆弄哈利的腰带，哈利的手指在马尔福温暖的背上爱抚。但是已经太迟了，他们吵醒了沃尔布加。

“这是纯粹的堕落行为！”她尖锐刺耳的声音从四楼传来。“放荡不堪！”

“就这么回事。”马尔福说，听起来很高兴，他的手在哈利的牛仔裤后面蹭来蹭去，他的膝盖在哈利的大腿之间下流的摩擦着。哈利开始意识到，除非他们赶快进房，否则他就要迎来他和马尔福之间的第一次高潮了，就——站在楼梯边，听着楼上那个疯狂的老姑婆对着他们大声咒骂的情况下。

他想把马尔福拖上剩下的几级台阶，进入那间客房，但他们的腿交缠在一起，他重重地摔在楼梯上，还把马尔福也带倒了。

“真他妈的。”马尔福的头撞在了栏杆上，他低低骂了一声。这时，房子突然令人吃惊的活跃起来，它变出来许多毯子、垫子和紧密交缠的绿色植物。哈利爬到他身上，狠狠啃噬着马尔福的锁骨，鲁莽地扭动着臀部，他的牛仔裤已经半开，露出已经被前液浸湿的内裤。哈利紧紧抓住他瘦削的肩膀，喘着粗气把自己的勃起对准马尔福的火热，靠在一起磨蹭着。马尔福抓住哈利的屁股，努力贴在他身上，神情急切、渴求，还有点狂野。

“变态！”沃尔布加抱怨道。“堕落到极点！”

哈利感到他的囊袋在急剧的收缩，于是抓紧机会在马尔福身上最后磨蹭了两下。他把脸埋在马尔福的头发里，双手紧紧地握住他的衣角，发出一声无望地呻吟，惊讶又甜蜜的释放了。马尔福拱起身子，顶住哈利那块被弄脏的布料，手指紧紧的扣在哈利的臀瓣上，几乎把他抓的叫出声来。过了好一会儿，哈利才意识到，马尔福也射了，他和哈利一样，只靠这几下粗糙、毫无准备的摩擦就攀上了高潮。

沃尔伯格还在滔滔不绝地重复着那几句脏话，但哈利根本不在乎。马尔福在他身下剧烈的起伏着，而哈利就躺在那里，感觉他血管里流淌着的液体突然就变成了粘稠甜腻的蜂蜜，马尔福在他耳边气喘吁吁地呻吟出最后的高潮余韵。马尔福肯定是他妈的整个宇宙里最火辣的人了，与他相比，当下的其他所有事都变得没那么重要了，哈利只感到完全的不可思议和难以置信。

“波特。”马尔福衣衫不整的喘着气，他的语气听起来像哈利完美完成了某项任务，而不是在把他绊倒在楼梯之后又只凭几下草率的撞击就射在了裤子里。马尔福又躺了一小会儿，然后从裤子里掏出魔杖来清理他们之间的一团糟。

当马尔福的清爽魔力激流过哈利肌肤后，疑虑开始悄悄潜入哈利的心田：这就是马尔福通常的工作流程吗？像哈利这样愚蠢和缺乏经验的人肯定不多吧？还是说马尔福也有过其他的处子客人？哦，梅林，现在就结束了吗？哈利射了，看起来这次服务也告一段落了，这是不是意味着马尔福就要离开了？可是他又张不开嘴去问。

“嗯……比我想的快多了。”哈利说着，稍微挪了挪，从马尔福身上移开了，他感到自己的耳尖在发红。

马尔福笑了起来，他坐起身：“是的，别担心，这次不算你钱。”

“哦，”哈利用胳膊肘把自己撑了起来。“我是说……我喜欢这个。”他不好意思说他的感觉有多好。

“嗯，这次只算前戏，好吧？”马尔福小声说着，哈利感到胸中燃起了一束希望的火花。

“真的可以吗？”他问，马尔福一定是看到了他惊讶的表情，因为他的嘴唇立刻就上扬了起来。

“这就满足了？不是吧，波特。”他拉着哈利的手帮他站了起来。“来吧，你能站起来好好走路，别再把我摔到楼梯上吗？”

他领着哈利爬完了剩下的楼梯，走进那间银灰色的房间，然后随手关上了门。真他妈的是，看起来整座房子都已装修一新了。几根施了魔法的蜡烛在天花板附近轻轻摇曳，这次床的尺寸更是大得出奇，它几乎把整个房间都塞满了，床上铺着哈利见过的最白、最柔软的亚麻布。马尔福把哈利推倒在上面，整个身子都爬到他身上，最后去拽哈利衬衫上剩下的几颗扣子。

哈利仍然未从刚刚高潮后的放松和无力状态下缓和下来，但对马尔福来说，夜晚显然才刚刚开始。蜡烛打下的光影在他那尖尖的小脸上闪烁，哈利惊觉下身又有了抬头的趋势，大有不发泄不罢休的架势。

“你想要什么？”他问哈利，拇指轻轻摩挲着哈利牛仔裤的内缝，一直摸到裤带。

“你能把衣服脱下来吗，”哈利坐起来，伸手去够马尔福。“我想好好看看你。”他说，但马尔福把他重新推倒。

“你会的。”他说着，一把抓住哈利的牛仔裤，上面的拉链已然大开，马尔福用力把裤子拉了下来，然后看着它慢慢地脱离哈利的大腿。哈利现在的勃起弧度显然难以隐藏，马尔福望着哈利四角裤上那个隆起的部分，喉咙里发出一种饥渴的呜咽。

“我脱光衣服，然后呢？”马尔福低声说。“说下去，我全听你的。”

这好的太超过了，这和他曾经幻想过却从未拥有过的狂野梦境一模一样，甚至远远好过他的狂野春梦因为这个马尔福是看得见摸得着的。哈利意识到他还不知道他要为此付马尔福多少钱——也许是一万加隆——但这无关紧要。哈利愿意付出任何代价以求春宵一度，字面意义上的任何代价。

他已经完全硬起来了，马尔福顺着他内裤凸出来的轮廓细细摩挲，沿着茎身的走向停在浑圆的头部上，马尔福目不转睛地盯着他的勃起。哈利感到自己的阴茎在他手里剧烈抽搐了一下。

“梅林啊，”马尔福惊喘了一口，“你已经准备好第二轮了吗。”

哈利什么也没说，他的身体要比他更诚实——自从他在杜克街上见到马尔福后一直是这样。

“告诉我你想要怎么做，波特，告诉我，你想操我吗？”

哈利呻吟出声，“是的。”他说，他太想要这么做了。一个微弱的声音在他的脑海里低语，你不知道该怎么做。马尔福用鼻子磨蹭着哈利的勃起，把自己的脸颊贴在上面，然后低头去亲吻那块润湿的布料。哈利想，他的第二次高潮很可能也坚持不了多久了。

“也许我们可以先干点别的。”哈利说。

“是吗？”马尔福问道。“你想操我的嘴吗？还是用你的精液涂满我身上的每一寸？你可以对我做任何事，波特，任何你想做的事。”马尔福的眼神深邃迷人。“你知道我是怎么想的吗？当你走进酒吧，脸上带着那种无所畏惧的表情，浑身上下散发着你的魔力。我可以直接跪在你面前，就在那儿。我想在你站在那些人面前的时候耀武扬威的时候，把你的鸡巴放进嘴里吸到你射出来。”

“哦，操。”哈利可以毫不费力地想象出来那幅画面。马尔福跪在他脚边，手指解开哈利的腰带，拉下他的拉链，用鼻尖磨蹭哈利的鸡巴。就在那大庭广众之下，让每个人都看到，马尔福是属于他的。

当然，哈利并不笨，他知道马尔福只是在做他的工作。但这些话让哈利觉得自己很自信，很有魅力，这是他以前从未有过的感觉。天哪，马尔福真的很擅长这个。他的话有一种很真实的感觉，而不什么只是为了取悦顾客而胡编滥造的粗鄙话语。

马尔福挪了挪身子，坐到了哈利身上，他可以感觉到马尔福灼热的勃起正贴在他的身上。马尔福也硬了——假装他是为自己而性奋对哈利来说并不是什么难事，尽管他已暗自认定这一定是马尔福说过的那种魔药在起着作用。马尔福慢慢地前后摇晃着身体，眼睛一瞬也不瞬的盯着哈利的脸，紧紧咬着自己丰满的下唇，哈利心里涌起一种贪得无厌的感觉。

“给我口。”哈利语气里的生硬把自己吓了一跳，他不得不提醒自己，他不是那种会对别人颐指气使的人，即使他们是他花钱雇来的。“可以吗？我想要这个。”

马尔福舔了舔嘴唇，“当然可以，”他说道。他把衬衫拉过头，哈利的眼睛无助地追随着他的每一个动作，追随着他肌肉的每一个舒张。“我会吸你鸡巴的，波特。”他弯起嘴唇，露出一个哈利见过的最动人的微笑。

哈利把他拉进一个亲吻，哦，天哪，这甜蜜交缠的吻只会使他苦苦维系的理智更加趋向破裂。他可以想象出马尔福丰满柔软的嘴唇、湿漉漉热辣辣的口腔、还有他那滑腻诱人的舌头，不再和哈利唇舌交缠，而是环绕在他鸡巴上的感觉。

哈利贴在马尔福的嘴唇上呻吟，呼吸越来越急促，双手在马尔福光滑的背部胡乱摸索，直到马尔福推开他。他站在哈利面前，着手解开自己的腰带，哈利看着他聚精会神解开自己纽扣的模样。天哪，马尔福真美——光是看着他，哈利心底就涌起一股强烈的欲望。马尔福清楚地知道他这样做会产生什么效果，他垂下眼偷看了一下哈利，然后把牛仔裤沿着臀部慢慢滑了下来。可能还有一点别的暗示——他的表情迟疑了片刻，似乎认为哈利可能不会喜欢他即将看到的东西，而哈利不敢肯定自己能否在这种不真实的感觉下把持得住。

“你太性感了。”哈利说，舌头几乎打成了结，眼睛一直盯着马尔福。“我几乎只是看着你就能高潮了。”

马尔福又露出了那个微笑，他慢条斯理地把大拇指插进内裤的松紧带里。他的勃起向右上方弯曲，把内裤的布料拉长，他的喉结随着他的动作上下滑动着。当他把内衣慢慢脱下来的时候，他脸上还是那种不确定的表情——甚至下巴也维持着那个微微翘起的弧度，这让哈利想起了年幼的马尔福拼命想给他留下好印象的时候。

“现在确定你的加隆没打水漂吧？”马尔福故作轻松的问道，不过哈利觉得这个答案可能对他很重要。

哈利的嘴太干了，几乎说不出话来，他也不知道该说什么。没有确切的言语可以表达马尔福的魅力和他带给哈利的感受。这一切都太混乱了，强烈的欲望刺得他胸口隐隐作痛，当然也可能有别的原因：马尔福这么做只是因为哈利付钱给他。哈利沉默地点了点头，他感觉这是最不恰当的回答。

就在这时，天花板又向他们洒下一阵花瓣，马尔福吃惊地哼了一声。花瓣散落在马尔福的肩膀上，落在哈利的胸前，落在他的大腿上。马尔福笑了起来，他一丝不挂地站着，银白的发丝间点缀着浅粉色的花瓣，红润完美的勃起直直向上翘着。

哈利伸出手，用手指挽住马尔福的腰，他那儿的皮肤像牛奶一样苍白，他的拇指在马尔福凸出的髋骨上摸了一下，马尔福的阴茎为这突如其来的刺激抽搐了一下，一颗光滑的前液在裂缝处凝成水滴。哈利再也忍不住了，他跪在床上，准备脱掉自己的短裤，但马尔福把一只手按在了他的胸前阻止了他。

“不要，让我来吧。”

当马尔福伸手去脱哈利的内裤时，哈利的呼吸忽地哽在喉咙里，又一片花瓣倾泻在床上。

“梅林啊，”马尔福微笑了一下，然后把他的内裤拉掉了，眼睁睁地看着哈利的鸡巴跳到他面前。马尔福又咬住他的下唇，“梅林啊，”他喘着气说。“你真的好大。”

哈利清楚、他非常清楚马尔福会对他所有的顾客都说这句话。他知道马尔福并不真的认为哈利有多么雄伟过人，马尔福暂时也没从这场性事中得到任何好处，但它给哈利的感觉如此真实。哈利渴望相信他们间发生的所有事都是两厢情愿的，他渴望忘记这是一桩肮脏下流的商业交易，他买到了让马尔福说这些话、让马尔福用这种眼神看他的权利。哦，梅林。哈利呛了一声，马尔福把他推倒在床上，把哈利的鸡巴完全纳入了他湿热滑腻的口腔里。

哈利的大脑瞬间变得一片空白，他忘记了这是马尔福的工作，也忘记了他从不买春的原则。他忘记了他们的过去和他们的自我，所有能感受到的东西只有快乐，纯粹的快乐，在他身上翻滚成不可阻挡的巨浪，把其他一切都冲走了。哈利几乎忘记了呼吸，直到马尔福气喘吁吁抬起头，气喘吁吁地擦着嘴，脸因为缺氧憋得通红，瞳孔放得大大的。

“告诉我你的感觉，”马尔福说。“我也可以慢慢来……很慢很慢的那种。”他在哈利的裂缝上轻轻舔了一下，满意的听到哈利发出一声粗哑的呜咽。“或者我也可以非常用力的吸你的鸡巴，用几乎让你晕眩的力度。”

哈利语无伦次的哼了一声。

“告诉我，波特。”马尔福催促道，但如果他继续维持这个让湿热呼吸打在哈利龟头上的姿势，哈利很可能再也说不出来话了。

“呜，”哈利呻吟着。“都行，我都要。”

马尔福用舌头舔过龟头，慢慢地吮吸它，一阵热辣辣的快感从哈利的大腿上传递过来。他的舌尖一寸寸地下滑，直到哈利的阴茎完全被马尔福那张紧致、湿热、如天鹅绒般柔软的嘴吞了进去。他从来没有幻想过这个——从来没有。相比之下，他的幻想简直是苍白的可怜。

哈利无法控制自己发出的声音，他也不在乎，他只是想保持这种极乐状态。就在他以为自己会把脑浆射出来的时候，马尔福又改变了他的节奏。他头颅起伏的速度变得很慢，慢得就像在折磨他。哈利在床单上摸索着，他的身体不由自主地向上拱起，极度渴望找回在马尔福嘴里体会到的那种狂喜状态。

马尔福完全没有让他失望，他缓慢的、用力的向下吞去，让哈利的阴茎进的越来越深，直到他感到龟头压在马尔福的喉咙口上。哈利几乎要窒息了，他的身体剧烈抽搐着。马尔福环绕着他的阴茎满意的哼了一声，哈利被他发声时带来的口腔震动激得拼命抓紧了床单，他觉得那块丝绸几乎要被他扯破了。

马尔福向后退去，不能再被他含在嘴里对哈利来说是莫大的损失。“他妈的，你太性感了。”他说，眼睛打量着哈利。“你在床上时总是这样吗？”

哈利有点小小的紧张，其他人的反应和他有很大不同吗？嗯，他猜他们通常不会拽破床单，但今晚的一切实在超出他的想象，你又怎么能怪哈利会为之疯狂呢？

“等一下。”马尔福往后坐了下来，看向哈利。

哈利的呼吸仍然急促，他饥渴的看着马尔福的脸——他的眼睛睁得大大的，嘴唇丰满光滑，因为太多的摩擦而变成玫瑰色。不过，他的眉毛间出现了一点褶皱，哈利想，也许马尔福停下来是因为他以为哈利要射了。这大概是这次服务的尽头了，一想到这个，哈利几乎要沮丧得喊出声了。他的阴茎在空气中无助的地抽搐了一下，然后又是一下。他想，今后他再也不能正视马尔福的嘴而不去想在他里面是什么感觉了。

“波特…”马尔福说，他低低的说道。“这是第一次有人给你口交吗吗？”

哈利感到自己的喉咙正在因为莫名的不安而发紧。当然了，马尔福当然会猜到的。哈利的反应可能让他把自己匮乏的性经验了解得一清二楚了。马尔福当然可以觉得好笑，这个天选之子、活下来的男孩、巫师界的救星几乎还是个处男。不过，如果哈利在这件事上撒谎，那他也太可悲了。

“是的，”哈利挑衅地说。“有很多事情我都没有做过，比如口交。”

马尔福的眼睛在哈利脸上流连不去，但没有说话。

“你可以笑的，”哈利对他说，用一只胳膊支撑着身体。“我不在乎。”

马尔福的表情傲慢而严肃，“我看起来像在笑吗？”他问，哈利有点捉摸不透他的表情，马尔福似乎在生气，他的眼睛闪闪发光，紧抿的嘴上丝毫看不出笑意。

“别撒谎，波特。你是说，我是第一个？”马尔福问道。他爬到哈利的膝盖间，一边说，一边把他的膝盖分的更开，让他的目光能覆盖下哈利的每一处隐秘之所。马尔福毫不害羞的把眼睛在哈利的阴茎上流转，又向下滑到他的后穴。炙热的欲火在哈利的心头盘旋，同时还伴着一阵尴尬的震动，这是第一次有人这样看他。

“我是第一个。”马尔福又说了一遍，眼睛落到哈利小腹上的几滴前液上。哈利点了点头。

“是啊。”他说。马尔福含糊了一句，然后垂下头，又做了那件让哈利全身欢唱的事。

哦，操。马尔福是喜欢这个说法吗？他很高兴哈利以前从来没有过经验？哈利不太明白，但他也不在乎，只要马尔福愿意继续俯下头颅他不确定自己还会记得在乎是什么意思。马尔福抬眼望着哈利，嘴唇在哈利的鸡巴上张合着，脸上流露出那种饥渴的淫荡神情。哈利意识到他之前说的那些话是多么的违心，他还有脸说他不是那种花钱买春的人。哈利当然会为马尔福一掷千金——他愿意为他付出任何代价，他根本不在乎这是对是错。当马尔福在他阴茎上起伏时，当马尔福如此专注于他的工作时，哈利甚至可以假装马尔福是心甘情愿这么做的。

马尔福好像在用舌头舔舐哈利身上的每一根神经末梢。哈利浑身的血液都沸腾起来了，他感觉自己得是血管里都奔流着福灵剂才能幸运到拥有此刻。马尔福把哈利的腿推得更开了，把他吞得更深了。哈利模模糊糊的感到他的房子正在疯狂地旋转，花瓣、花朵和天知道什么东西在他们周围绽放，那么多声音从哈利嘴里溢出来。他双手紧抓着马尔福的头发，身体向上拱起，双球紧缩，他感到一种势不可挡的快感在下身涌动。

马尔福含着哈利的阴茎发出一声长长的呻吟，这呻吟可能是出于痛苦，也可能是极乐的产物。哈利低头看去，马尔福一边自慰，他的手指在自己的茎身上来回移动，一边虔诚地吮吸着哈利。这场面对哈利此刻的紧绷神经来说有点难以承受，哈利一度以为自己会直接血管爆裂而死。高潮来得猝不及防，他向后仰去，喘着粗气享受着此刻的极乐。哈利感觉他把自己的囊袋整个射空在了马尔福的漂亮小嘴里，他的鸡巴在那片湿热里抖动着，释放自己的巨大欲求滚滚而来，哈利完全无力反抗。

马尔福也发出了一些声音，他在哈利最后一次喷射时发出一声含糊地震动，口腔传来的细微刺激立刻传遍了哈利的全身。当他准备抽出自己时，马尔福呻吟道：“哦，操。”哈利躺在床上，兴奋地看着马尔福。他跪倒在哈利的双腿之间，一边急促地操着自己的拳头，一边看着哈利。看到马尔福——头发乱成一团，因为哈利而变得通红的嘴唇和脸颊，修长的手指缠在他的阴茎上，喘着粗气达到高潮——这实在是太让人难以移开视线了，以致于哈利觉得自己已经筋疲力尽的老二又抽搐了一下。

马尔福扑通一声倒在哈利旁边，闭着眼睛，嘴唇微张，脸上的红晕一直蔓延到胸口上，他用一只微微颤抖的手扣在脸上。哈利真希望他能知道马尔福在想什么，真希望他知道现在该说些什么，但即使什么也不说，他的感觉也很好，他甚至没法按下自己的微笑。

“你真是难以置信。”哈利说。他想亲吻马尔福，给他一些事后关怀，但他不知道这样做是否合适。毕竟哈利已经射出来了，也许现在交易已经结束了？马尔福慢慢睁开眼睛，一动不动地躺在那里，胸脯一起一伏的调整着呼吸。过了一会儿，他向哈利瞥去一眼，嘴角露出一抹神秘的微笑。

“看看这个房间。”马尔福说，哈利沿着他的视线看过去，天哪，整间屋子都变了样。天花板上出现了一盏巨大的枝形吊灯，悬挂着一大圈闪闪发光的水晶。角落里居然长出了一棵树，上面满是饱满的粉色花蕾。

“这太荒唐了。”哈利说。

“你的房子一定爱死我了。”马尔福得意地笑着说。哈利真想亲亲他，把他推到床头上，用鼻尖沿着他的脖子磨蹭，用手把马尔福浑身上下每一寸肌肤都摸个遍，切身体会一下他如奶油般洁白的皮肤和下面结实的肌肉。天哪，哈利真想摸摸他的阴茎，看看马尔福再次性奋起来需要多久。毕竟他们都还只有19岁，哈利觉得他只要躺在马尔福身边，嗅着他肌肤上温暖清新的体味加上一点精液的麝香味，他就可以勃起了。但他脱口而出的却是：“我该付你多少钱？”

马尔福哽住了，他看上去好像被谁打了一巴掌。他好像忘了哈利要付钱给他这回事。操，哈利只是想让马尔福知道，他不会像那些事后赖账的那群人一样。但现在，他开始担心自己说了什么出格的话。他还没想出该说什么来补救一下，马尔福的脸就已重归平静，他冷淡的开口，“十个加隆。”

“就这么多？”哈利惊恐地脱口而出。十加隆吗？那大约是五十英镑。他有几双比那还贵的运动鞋，他在衣服上花的钱也差不多这个数。

马尔福翻了个身，拄着手看向他。“就这么多，波特。”

哈利不知道该说什么，马尔福给了他一生中最爽的高潮，而他只他妈想要十个该死的加隆。

马尔福仍然注视着他，他的眼睛里有一种近乎渴望的神情。“看起来你玩得很开心。”

哈利用力点点头。

“嗯……”马尔福把目光移开了一会儿，咬住下唇，然后回过头来看着哈利，轻轻扬起眉毛。“如果你想多给我一点……”马尔福攫住哈利的目光，用食指点在哈利的胸膛上。“我可以给你服务一整夜。”

枝形吊灯似乎丁丁当当地打了个寒颤，在马尔福苍白的皮肤上旋转出令人眼花缭乱的光点。

一整夜。哦，梅林，哈利不确定自己是否还能活下来。一整夜，那会是一个小时又一个小时的美好时光互相叠加。马尔福轻轻抚摸着哈利的乳头，目不转睛的盯着他的脸，一股全新的兴奋在他全身各处泛起涟漪。

“你想让我留下过夜吗？”

“当然。”哈利说，他不太确定这句话是不是从他嘴里说出来的。

“想再来一次吗？”马尔福又点了点哈利的乳头，慢吞吞地说。“这回想玩点什么？”

哈利说不出他是怎么想的。事实上，哈利已经可以感觉到他的鸡巴正满怀希望地抽搐着。但他可以看到马尔福的眼睛下面开始泛起的淤青般的眼圈，哈利不知道他工作了多久，才被哈利在酒吧里找到。梅林啊，哈利可能是马尔福那需要满足的一长串顾客列表中最末的一个。

“我当然希望你能留下，”哈利说。“我会付整晚的钱。但我们能先睡一会儿吗？”

马尔福惊讶的抬眼，“你累了吗？”他问道。“你确定吗？如果你愿意，我们可以继续。”他的目光扫过哈利的身体，扫过他的胸肌和小腹，流连到他疲软的阴茎上，它蜷曲着躺在他的大腿上。哈利不知道以前有没有人用那种大大方方的评价眼光审视过他，这使他想要浑身发抖。这感觉很奇怪，他有点想把马尔福压倒在床上，让他好好看看哈利的身体到底能做什么。

但哈利很快就看到了马尔福凹陷的脸颊、他眼睛周围的阴影，就好像他昨晚睡得不好，或者根本没睡过觉。“是的，”哈利说。“是的，我真的很累了。我们应该休息一会儿。”

“好吧。”马尔福说，脸上带着一丝警惕，似乎他并不习惯面对这种情况。

床脚放着一条又厚又软的毯子，哈利伸手把它拽到他俩身上。和马尔福躺在一起的感觉有点奇怪，但同时也让他感到浓浓的满足感，这种满足感是哈利从未知道自己会需要的那种。蜡烛的燃烧似乎没那么剧烈了，房间里的光线渐渐暗了下来，哈利长长地吸了一口气，在枕头上转了一下脑袋。

梅林啊，他心里涌动着那么多的感情。在熟悉的渴望牵引下，哈利感到一阵深切的、温暖的感激。现在他已完全明白了拥有马尔福是什么感觉，这种欲望就显得更痛苦了。他还感到一阵内疚，但他尽力把它推到一边，此刻最占上风的感觉是他想确保马尔福一切都好的强烈欲望。这天晚上，他给了哈利那么多，而得到的回报却那么少。他挣扎着想把马尔福拉近，将他搂在自己怀里紧紧抱住。哈利真的能这么做吗？这是完全不同的，不是吗？这与性无关。也许马尔福会说他来这里可不是为了这个。哈利想说点什么，但又停住了。

马尔福用嘲弄的表情看着他。“怎么？你已经改变睡觉的主意了？”

“我可以…问个问题怎么会这么难呢？我可以抱着你吗？”

马尔福哼了一声，“喔，我还以为你要让我替你竞选魔法部部长呢。”

哈利气得满脸通红，他早就知道马尔福会取笑他。马尔福可能认为他天真得无可救药，而且是个毫无经验的恋爱白痴。但马尔福在床上换了个姿势，漫不经心地把一条腿滑进哈利的腿间，当哈利试着用一只胳膊搂住他，把他的肩膀搂得更近一点时，马尔福什么也没说。哈利就躺在那，心脏像个傻瓜一般怦怦直跳。过了好一会儿，马尔福才凑过来，缩在哈利身边，胸肌紧贴住哈利的身体。他们的脸贴得很近，哈利能感觉得到马尔福的呼吸在掠过他的脸颊。

哈利一开始不知道自己怎么才能睡得着，马尔福那光溜溜的裸体紧贴着他的身躯。他的嘴唇擦着马尔福的下巴，几根马尔福的头发搔着哈利的鼻尖。操，这感觉很好，太好了，好到他的大脑一片空白。但他开始强迫自己慢慢呼吸，直到身体平静下来。这就像是傲罗训练，哈利想，那些他们学过的在长时间监视下保持安静的技巧渐渐在大脑里回笼，他认为这确实还是有点用的。

马尔福的身体很快就松弛了下来，进入了梦乡，这本身就是一个奇迹，因为他能这么快就抛弃了自己的警觉，放松到了可以休息的程度。哈利看着枝形吊灯的耀眼光芒把马尔福的颧骨染成了金、绿、紫、红，然后又染了回来，直到哈利自己的眼皮也累得耷拉下来。

他想，如果他们睡在他的房间里，也许那水坑就再也不会出现了。有什么柔和又美好的东西无声无息地飘落在他身上，马尔福在他怀里温暖又放松地躺着，这感觉太舒适了，他没法在这种感觉下保持清醒太久。

—

哈利不知道现在几点了，他也不想睁开眼睛去搞清楚这个问题。这张床是他有生以来睡过的最舒服的一张，被子是那么暖和，闻起来又是那么香

有什么东西挠着他的鼻子，当他抬起手去抓的时候，他抓到了头发，人的头发，德拉科的头发。哦，梅林，然后他想起了一切。德拉科似乎在他们睡着的时候转过身来了，但哈利依然在紧紧地抱着他，他的胳膊扣在他温暖的皮肤上，嘴唇紧贴着德拉科的脖子。哈利深深地吸了一口气，陶醉在德拉科的皮肤、头发和全身的气味中，他闻起来真是太棒了。他的胸膛压在德拉科的背上，哦，操，那是德拉科的屁股，正好压在哈利的晨勃上，哈利已经很硬了——他当然很硬了。

他的屁股抽动了一下，这意味着他的鸡巴也抽搐了一下，它正舒服地依偎在德拉科光滑紧实的臀部上，温暖而坚实，完美到让哈利想要在他的余生都这么抱住德拉科。他想象着自己在德拉科裸露的屁股上蹭来蹭去，缓慢又下流，他的勃起对这整个想法表示热烈的赞同，但哈利肯定，在德拉科没有意识的时候做任何事情都是不合适的。

但你又不是没付钱，他脑子里的一个声音指出了这一点。

不，这绝对是错误的。即使他要为整个晚上付钱，即使德拉科说他可以做任何事，即使德拉科就躺在那里，乖巧又听话，而且——

德拉科轻轻动了一下，身子向后倚到哈利身上，扭动了一下臀部，哈利顿时僵住了，他完全不知道该怎么办。德拉科保持了一会儿这个姿势，然后又做了一次，哈利几乎能看到自己身上的欲望实体化散发出的阵阵热气。梅林，他应该躲开一点，但这感觉太好了，也许只要他不主动碰德拉科就没事吧？

德拉科慢吞吞地、不紧不慢贴近哈利的勃起，而在此刻还要求哈利一动不动简直是一种甜蜜的折磨，他喉咙里发出一声细小呻吟，他真的得离开了。忽然，德拉科拉住哈利的手，那只放在德拉科胸前的手，把它放到自己已经坚硬如铁的下身上。

哈利的心微微一跳，“你醒了吗？”

“嗯。”德拉科回答，轻轻抓住哈利的手，缓缓地上下摆动着。

哦，操。这就像是一场完美春梦，在安静、黑暗的房间里，两人都昏昏欲睡，身体疲惫又放松，只有一根蜡烛在枝形吊灯里轻轻地晃着自己的小小火苗。哈利的手懒洋洋而有节奏地移动着，嘴唇贴在德拉科的后颈上。一切都完美极了，非常完美，没有担忧，没有内疚。德拉科也想要这个——是吗？他在半夜惊醒，仅仅因为哈利的身体压在他身上，他就也硬的难受。想到这里，哈利呻吟了一声，他把身体抵在德拉科身上，在他臀瓣之间那道美味的缝隙上缓慢滑动自己的鸡巴。

哈利发现他不必担心自己缺乏经验，他至少知道如何手淫。梅林，他最好真的知道。德拉科的勃起在哈利的手掌的感觉是那么兴奋，那么新鲜，但又那么美好。哈利慢慢地寻找着他们的区别，德拉科的包皮比他的更紧，龟头更突出，而且，天哪，他龟头周围真的很敏感。每次哈利把包皮撸过去，德拉科都兴奋得喘不过气来，哈利觉得他从来没有听到过这么不可思议的呻吟。他刚刚才发现让德拉科感觉舒服是多么容易，而他是那么想让德拉科也性奋起来，此时此刻，这比什么都重要。

哈利用另一只胳膊搂住德拉科的胸膛，把他拉得更近了，他的阴茎舒服地靠在德拉科的屁股上，轻轻晃了晃，德拉科似乎也很喜欢这种感觉，事实上，他似乎喜欢哈利做的每件事。德拉科要射了——哈利能感觉到，他内心的紧张情绪在不断上升，几乎要溢出来了。哈利把环住他的根部，紧紧抱住他，德拉科的整个身体都绷紧了，随时准备好在他的臂弯里高潮。德拉科向后抵了抵哈利，扭了扭屁股，发出一声低沉的、满意的呻吟，似乎相当喜欢哈利在他身后的感觉。

哈利希望今夜永不结束，只要他们能在温暖和黑暗中忘情拥抱。但他想先让德拉科射一次，他想助他攀上高峰。他的嘴唇贪婪地舔舐着德拉科的脖子，在自己的大脑里打下一切的烙印：他的触觉、他的气味、德拉科呼吸时的每一次哽咽，还有他的阴茎在哈利手中跳动的样子。哈利又爱抚了一下他的龟头，他感到德拉科整个身体都因为期待而绷紧了。他能感觉到德拉科身上涌起的快乐，那是哈利带给他的快乐，而且——操——哈利也要射了。德拉科弓起背，在哈利的手里喷射出来，他发出的那急促呻吟性感得令人难以置信，哈利紧紧地抱着他，拼命抵住德拉科灼热的身体，一刻也不想浪费。

当哈利想起这是他花钱买来的、是他用冰冷的现金换来的一切时，他觉得自己内心的某些东西正在破碎的边缘游走。当他自己的高潮来临的时候，他紧紧地拥着德拉科，把脸埋在他的头发里，他的鸡巴在德拉科臀瓣之间剧烈搏动，但哈利暗自告诫自己这将是最后一次，他再也不会让自己再这样做了。

即使在他自己看来，这些话也空洞的让人难以信服。


	4. Chapter 4

温暖的金黄色阳光射进房间，一阵甜美的啾啾鸟鸣在他耳边响起。哈利怀着一种许久没有过的喜悦情绪缓慢转醒，他坐起身来，看见一只长着棕色斑点的小鸟抓在窗帘栏杆上放声歌唱。哈利眨了眨眼睛，格里莫广场显然上了一宿夜班：角落里的那棵树现在已经结出了果实，那一簇簇粉红色的多汁浆果看上去已经完全熟透了。鸟儿稍微暂停了一下，展翅飞到树梢上的小伙伴边上，然后边发出阵阵叫声边用那双黑色的小眼睛偷看哈利。

可是哈利身边的位置已然冰凉，这床巨大的尺寸对此刻的他来说显然太过奢华。卧室的门半开着，就好像有人匆忙离开了似的。

我可以给你服务一整夜。

显然，既然这一夜结束，马尔福已经离开了。昨夜的哈利真是意乱情迷的过分，马尔福把他的鸡巴含在嘴唇里发出的声音，他操自己拳头时的动作，有那么一刻他真的以为马尔福是真心实意伏在他身下的。而他仅仅是吮吸了几下，哈利的阴茎就快要爆炸了。而那场在凌晨四点的互相抚慰只会让这个想法雪上加霜。马尔福看上去——就像德拉科，哈利甚至放纵自己沉浸在这个想法……但现在看来，这一切都是哈利的一厢情愿。小鸟继续傻乎乎地唱着，唱着，就好像有什么东西可以庆祝似的。哈利伸手去够衣服，打算收拾一下，然后到很远的地方去。他不可能就这么待在这儿，让这屋子像这样嘲笑他。

他正把一只脚戳进牛仔裤的裤腿里，马尔福就光着脚悄无声息地出现在门口。

“你醒了。”他说，身子靠在门边。

哈利的心莫名其妙地狂跳起来，“嗯，是的。”也许那一整夜还没有结束，也许那整个晚上还包括小半个早上。马尔福穿着一件白色浴袍，头发湿漉漉乱蓬蓬的。他看上去确实不像是要去什么地方。他的目光转到哈利裸露的身体上，操，这么个简单的动作就让哈利的乳头像受到刺激似的变硬了。马尔福似乎不会对哈利的长相感兴趣——他可能只是注意到了哈利身上的伤疤。除了挂坠盒的褪色轮廓外，他的肋骨上有一道锯齿状的伤口，最近他的二头肌也因为训练而被划了一道口子，哈利当时还拒绝了医疗帮助。傲罗训练真的把他搞得半死，哈利晃着肩膀想着。

“看起来你已经见过那两只画眉了，你知道吗？你的房子还给我们做了早饭。”马尔福说，看上去很高兴。“你应该过来看看。”

“什么？真他妈的。”哈利站起来去提牛仔裤。

“等一等，”马尔福假做无意的看了他一眼。“吃饭前先冲个澡。”他指了指楼梯口的一扇门，哈利记得他上一次往里面看时，那里面塞满了破旧的扫帚和几套在梅林那个时代可能很时髦的长袍。

“那是一个柜子。”哈利告诉他。

“不再是了，”马尔福咯咯笑了一声，“楼下见。”他转身离开了。

哈利皱起了眉头，他并不是不高兴看到马尔福还在这里，说实话，他开心得要命。他也不是为了准备好的早饭而惊慌——他现在饿得要命。他只是觉得马尔福和自己的房子忽然就勾结在了一起。

原来的扫帚柜——哈利清楚记得上一次打开它时它就是这个用途——的门打开了，露出一间精光铮亮的淋浴间，架子上堆着一摞摞毛茸茸的毛巾，墙边挂着一件胸前绣着“H”的长袍。当哈利走进去的时候，喷头自动喷出水来，他可以看见他最喜欢牌子的肥皂在架子上等着他。

哇哦，这肯定是一个积极变化。哈利只是有点不放心，这些事情有些太好以至于不像是真的，这不可能——然后他又想到了些别的事情：马尔福还没有拿到钱，他当然还在这里。在哈利付给他加隆之前他是不会离开的，是这么回事吧？

哈利冷静的点点头。这事好解决，只要他下楼付给马尔福钱，他即刻就会收拾东西离开。哈利脱下衣服，走进纷飞的水柱，让温水打在他的身体上。马尔福马上就会离开，一切都会恢复正常。如果房子愿意，它可以再去找只蟾蜍丢在哈利床上，他根本不在乎。他再也不会雇马尔福给自己提供性服务了，哈利的脑子被这些事搞成一团乱麻。

即使在现在看来，这也是他所经历过的最好事情。

哈利伸手去拿肥皂，在身上打出泡沫，他感到周围的墙壁在发出强烈的共鸣，像往常一样完全误解了形势，就像那只满怀希望的白痴鸫鸟一样。他调整姿势，让水柱直直冲向他的脸。哈利要把这事搞个一清二楚，如果这所房子还不听话，哈利不介意连夜搬到佩克汉姆去。

—

哈利还没到厨房就闻到了食物的味道，他的肚子应景的响了起来。培根，如果他没闻错的话，而且是煎得恰到好处的那种。他飞快地走下楼梯，迈进厨房，而在经过门口时却移不动步子了。

马尔福坐在桌旁，仍然穿着那件睡袍，双手捧着一杯咖啡。桌子上摆满了——嗯，几乎包含了哈利喜欢吃的所有早餐种类，还有几样别的，哈利猜测那是马尔福偏爱的早餐种类。马尔福向桌子挥了挥手。“还不错吧？”

“这都是格里莫广场做的？”哈利问。桌上有着酥脆的培根、你能想到的所有做法的鸡蛋、酥脆的黄油吐司、糕点、新鲜的浆果、冒着热气的咖啡……

马尔福点点头。

“它居然能做饭？”哈利气愤地说，“每天下班后，我都在这间厨房里埋头苦干，而与此同时，这所房子居然一直能做出他妈的华夫饼和——”他对着那罐满是泡沫的绿色混合物挥了挥手。“那是什么？奶昔吗？”

马尔福小心翼翼地闻了闻，“闻起来有点像蔬果汁。”他倒了一杯递给哈利，看着他喝下一大口，然后气呼呼地说。

“天哪，马尔福，你这个大骗子。这才不是果汁！”

马尔福露出一个被冒犯到的表情：“我可没说过这是果汁，我说的是蔬果汁，可能是甘蓝什么的吧。”

“我的房子肯定还在恨我。”哈利说。

“那看起来很有营养，”马尔福对他说。“也许这是你的房子祝你健康长寿的方式。”

“食物呢？它们尝起来怎么样，还是一切都很糟糕？”哈利问。

马尔福耸耸肩，“我还没开始，你洗澡的时候我只喝了点咖啡。”他又啜了一口。“这咖啡还不错。”

哈利看了看马尔福的空盘子，“你在等我一起吃饭？喔，天呐，这完全不必要。“他敢打赌，当他在酒吧里发现马尔福时，他肯定还一点东西都没有吃……

“这没什么大不了的，”马尔福皱起眉头。“这只是基本的餐桌礼仪，波特。”

“好吧，那现在你可以开动了，”哈利说。“我快饿死了。”

哈利吃了一大口培根和鸡蛋，然后又尝了一下牛角面包和水果片，食物的味道好极了，咖啡也确如马尔福所说的那么美味。马尔福似乎格外偏爱那碟糕点，但他也吃了些炒蛋。

“唔，我吃的好饱。”哈利满足地叹了口气，把盘子推开。

马尔福斟了两杯咖啡，朝哈利露出一个微笑，眼里满是满足。他的睡袍上绣着一个与哈利相匹配的金光闪闪的“D”。哈利想，如果马尔福不是因为他的加隆而来那会是什么样子，一种可怕而痛苦的幻觉从他的心底滋生出来。如果他出现在这只是因为他住在这里，而哈利每天下楼吃早饭都会发现马尔福就坐在这里，或者醒来时马尔福就窝在他旁边，他们的四肢缠在一起，马尔福的眼睛在他起身时懒懒的睁开——

天啊，他还没付钱呢。

“我该给你钱了。”哈利匆匆忙忙地说，在长袍的口袋里急切地摸索着。

马尔福砰的一声把咖啡杯摔在桌子上，溅出几滴褐色液体。

“我该付你多少钱？”哈利问。

“喔，”马尔福茫然地说，“你要付给我钱。”

“是的，我已经知道这一点了。但你没告诉我要付你多少钱。”

“当然，当然，我明白你的意思了。”马尔福闪开了哈利的目光，他看向桌上的早餐盘、那壶蔬果汁、最后停在桌子中央的一小瓶野花上。“给我20加隆吧，毕竟——”他随便挥了挥手。“昨晚基本上什么也没发生。”

什么也没发生。嗯，好吧，哈利早该猜到这对马尔福来说什么也不算了，只是晚上半睡半醒时的笨拙……他拿出5个10加隆的硬币交给了马尔福。

“我还以为你已经学会数数了呢，”马尔福尖锐地说。“这太过分了，波特。”

“我想给你这么多。”

“我只会拿走我应得的钱，”马尔福简短地说，拿出20加隆，把剩下的放在桌子上，好像多拿一个硬币都会让自己被玷污一样。“好吧，我穿好衣服就走。”他站了起来。

“你没必要离开的，”哈利说。“再吃点东西。”他知道自己语言的苍白无力，但他不得不问。

“好主意，”马尔福微微一笑。“但我想我最好还是回去工作吧，我父亲还有一大笔医药费要付。”

哈利知道他确实应该假做好心，问问卢修斯的健康情况，但他开口后却变成了：“那么，你一大早就要开始工作吗？”这问题听起来可能有点傻，但他真的不知道答案。他从来没有想过这个问题，马尔福随时都可以开始工作，你可以买下他整整一天，甚至更长时间。

“我什么时候工作都可以，波特，只要价格合适。”

“那合适的价格是多少？”

马尔福的脸一动不动，但脸上的一块肌肉跳了一下。“那要看是多久了。”

“呃，”操，哈利告诉自己，他只是好奇而已，他只想知道价格，仅此而已。“一天，”哈利说，“整整一天，从现在到明天这个时候。”

马尔福目不转睛地看着他，眼睛睁得大大的。他花了一会儿时间才找回自己的声音：“一百加隆。”他说。

这听起来就像是什么挑战，哈利本不想这么做的——他真的不想。但是，一想到马尔福又要到街上去，去招揽那些天知道是谁的陌生客人……说实话，这不仅仅出于他对马尔福人身安全的担心，他一想到会有其他人接触到马尔福，把钞票放进他的手心，在他身上为所欲为……他浑身的血液就都沸了起来。哈利绝对不会让这种事发生的，绝对不他妈的可能。

相比之下，只需几个金加隆作为代价，哈利不仅可以保护马尔福的安全，也可以完全放下心来。哈利望着马尔福，只见他一动不动地站在那里，脸上摆出一副漠不关心的表情。

好吧，还有一个事实他没有对自己坦诚相待，哈利想要他。可这他妈的有错吗？他就是想要马尔福。他们共度的时间对哈利来说远远不够，有一部分的哈利已经厌倦了总是去做正确的事情。

“好的，”哈利说。“那是从现在就开始吗？我可以立刻把钱给你。”

有那么一会儿他以为马尔福会拒绝——他看起来是那么的骄傲和严肃——但他缓慢而坚定的点了点头，哈利平生从来没有像现在这样感激过他在古灵阁的金库。马尔福看着哈利从楼上取出一袋硬币，然后数出了5枚20加隆的金币。“给。”哈利对他说。

他把钱向马尔福递过去，他们的手指在接触的一瞬间仿佛激出了蓝色的电流，紧接着是金币冰冷又坚硬的叮当声。梅林啊，哈利感到的并不是他预料中的那种刺痛的羞愧，而是一股突如其来的兴奋。整整24小时，这期间马尔福完全属于他。这可能是哈利有生以来想到的最好和最糟的主意。

马尔福看了看手里的钱，又看了看哈利，有那么一会儿，他显得有点不知所措。

嗯，哈利勉强可以理解。他想，马尔福现在可能不经常能一下子就得到这么大一笔钱。

马尔福挥了挥魔杖，“金银归位，”他说，然后金币就飞向楼上，哈利猜它们大概飞到他的箱子里了。金币一从眼前消失，马尔福的眼神就滑回到哈利身上。他的瞳孔放大，脸颊微微发红。

“嗯，看着我，”马尔福说着，俯身向哈利探过去，一只手放在椅背上，声音低沉又朦胧。“我们今天要做点什么呢，波特？”

哈利非常清楚他想做什么，他能感觉到一股热情在他全身的每个角落都留下了火种，他渴望拥有马尔福，从身到心，从里到外。

“我想操你。”哈利说，只是说出这句话就让他的皮肤烫得像烧起来了一样。

“梅林啊，”马尔福说。“好。”他的声音听起来确实像是情真意切的，就好像他想要哈利的程度和哈利想要他的程度一样。哈利站起来吻住他，把他压在桌子上狂野的亲吻，一只盘子被打翻在了地板上。他一只手抓着马尔福的头发，另一只拉着他的浴衣，把他的胸襟扯得大开。他带着一种从未有过的饥渴猛烈的亲吻着马尔福，他的嘴唇从马尔福的双唇上滑到他尖尖的下巴上，然后又向下吮吸他的脖颈和肩膀。

哈利分开马尔福的双腿，站在它们中间，又有一个咖啡杯被他们打翻在地，这离他真正想要的还差得远呢。哈利的一部分大脑仍然不相信马尔福会让他这么做——即使在他已经付了一百加隆的前提下。但这事真的发生了，他买下了马尔福的一整天——他已经获得了在他身上为所欲为的许可。哈利感到一种粗野的贪婪正在心底怂恿着他寻求更多，他的牙齿和嘴唇撕咬着马尔福苍白的脖颈，留下片片淤青。

“你是我的了，”哈利粗喘着说，一半的他有些被自己说出的话惊到了，而剩下的部分要比他的想象更加兴奋。“是吗？”他问道。

马尔福发出一阵低沉的呻吟，他歪着头，让哈利在他的脖子上寻找其他的敏感点。“是的，”他说，声音嘶哑。“我是你的。”

“今天你是我的，”哈利紧握着马尔福的手腕，加重语气说，他不在乎这句话听起来像不像是咆哮。“整整一天。”

“是的。”马尔福轻轻浅浅地呼吸着，虽然这听起来很疯狂，但他似乎真的喜欢哈利说的话，喜欢哈利把他当成是自己的所有物。

哈利重又垂下眼睑，吮了一口他脸上的嫣红，然后又扑向他的唇瓣，发现了马尔福嘴里混合在一起的咖啡苦涩和苹果甘甜，马尔福的齿关急切地打开，让哈利得以长驱直入。

“哈利？你起床了吗？”她叫道。

要么是他疯了，要么是大厅里真的在传来赫敏的声音。

“老兄，你什么时候在前厅安装了喷泉？看起来还蛮有趣的。”见鬼，罗恩也在，他们的脚步声从楼梯上踢踢踏踏的传来。“我想他在厨房里，赫敏。”

他们只有一秒钟的时间，哈利用这一秒钟迅速把袍子拉上。而马尔福只是愣在那里，脸上满是不安。

“他在这——”罗恩出现在门口，然后以迅雷不及掩耳之速又退了回去。“哦操。”

哈利想象了一下罗恩看到的场景：马尔福看上去就像字典上堕落这个词的说明图——他睡眼惺忪地站在桌边，下巴上带着被哈利的胡茬擦伤的红痕，浴袍只有半截搭在身上，一串吻痕从喉结一直拖到锁骨。

赫敏的头从门口探过来：“什么——梅林啊！”一时间好像每个人都在开口说话。

“哈利！真的很抱歉，我们直接就飞路来了——我还以为你在厨房等我们呢！”

“我忘记告诉你们了。”哈利说，他不是这么故意说的这么生硬的。

“我们下次再来。”赫敏向他点点头，转身欲走，可是已经倒在楼梯上的罗恩挡住了她的逃亡路线。

“我先走了？”马尔福问哈利。

哈利摇摇头，“不用。”他又对赫敏说：“不管是什么事，以后再说，好吗？”

赫敏点点头，她的语速很快。“当然当然，我只是想和你说一下我对房子的一些想法，但看来不急在这一时——罗恩，你到底在那干什么呢？”

“马上就好，”罗恩说，把脑袋埋进膝盖上。“我只是在释放震惊。”

“呃，我一直有件事想告诉你们。”哈利说，一阵沉重的罪恶感袭上心头。

“我对你的决定表示百分之百的支持！”罗恩大声说。“我为你高兴。”他抬头看去，和半裸的马尔福又对上了视线，罗恩快速把头转了回去，低低哀叫了一声。

“也许我应该先离开这。”马尔福说，但哈利抓住他的手腕，明确表达了他对这个提议的看法。

“那我们就先走了。再见，马尔福。”赫敏灿烂地扬起一个笑容，“罗恩，看在梅林的份上，你能不能快点起来？”她危险地嘶嘶道。

罗恩勉强站了起来，赫敏把他推上楼梯。罗恩的声音渐渐远去，听起来有点悲伤。“你知道哈利的前厅里有一个喷泉吗？”

哈利没有等到这些不速之客再次飞路。他凑到马尔福身边扣住他的臀部，一个心跳的瞬间，他们就显形走了，马尔福为这突如其来的转移魔法低咒了一声。哈利对地点的判断明显有误，因为马尔福被他按在那张一直在角落里摇摇晃晃的桌面上，他抬头看向伏在他身上的哈利。但这可怕的失误迅速得到了补救，随着砰的一声，这张梳妆台直接消失了，一张相当豪华的抛光橡木桌子当即取代了它的位置。

马尔福点头表示赞同，“这就好多了。”他说着，稳稳地坐在上面。

“我想要了，”哈利急切地把马尔福的睡袍从肩膀上拽下来，继续贪婪的探索他身上的每一处肌肤。马尔福的身体就像是什么雕塑——精瘦而充满爆发力的躯干和那些优雅的骨架弧度。哈利想去细细描摹马尔福肌肤的每一英寸，他想去亲吻他、膜拜他，直到把他身体的全部细节都铭刻于心。“可以吗？”

马尔福点了点头，发出一声细微的呻吟，哈利的舌头慢慢地滑到他的乳头上，轻轻的舔了舔，满意的发现他的乳头开始变硬。

“你为什么不——啊——在这儿操我？”马尔福说。“我从来没有在桌子上做过。”他的嘴唇弯出一道优美的弧线，吐出的话语既下流不堪又充满鼓励，哈利几乎立刻就相信了他，相信了这张小嘴里说出的每一句话。

“我之前从来没做过，”哈利直截了当地说，“我可能会表现得很糟糕。”

马尔福看上去好像下一秒就要对他施魔法了，“少胡说八道，波特。”他说。“你肯定没有那么糟糕。”

“你怎么这么确定。”

马尔福凑过来用鼻子摩蹭哈利的下巴，在他尖锐的胡茬上落下一个吻。“你还记得……在酒吧那次吗，你走过来时的样子，”他把这句话喷在哈利的皮肤上。“你知道你让我变得有多性奋吗？”他轻轻的问。

哈利张大了嘴巴，说不出话来，马尔福的牙齿轻轻啮咬着他的一小块皮肤。

“你怎么可能不知道自己有多性感？”马尔福听起来很生气，他的手摸过哈利的肋骨，一直伸到他敏感的腰部。“我他妈的都主动献身了。”

哈利的欲望被这句话激的水花四溅，他清楚地记得当时的感觉：他对自身魔力的掌控和它们在他身体里每一次激烈的跳动。哈利的阴茎抽搐了一下，马尔福把手放低，拇指沿着哈利的人鱼线来回摩挲。

马尔福轻轻摇了摇头，“你不可能会那么糟糕，”他把嘴唇凑近哈利的耳朵，慢慢地、满怀信心地低声说，“绝对不可能。”

天哪，马尔福真的很擅长鼓励他的顾客，是吗？哈利感到那种自信再次从心中升起，他深切地感受到了它的存在，强烈而不可否认。它沿着哈利全身游走，拂过他沉重的卵袋，掠过他坚硬的勃起，在他的胃里激起了一阵翻腾的欲望。当他把手放在马尔福的皮肤上时，他能感觉占有欲在手心隐隐作痛：他知道马尔福是他的。

谁还会在意这到底是不是马尔福的诡计？哈利为什么就不能放纵一把呢？马尔福的手实在太有说服力了，不，不止他的手，还有他的眼睛、他的嘴唇、以及他阴茎在袍子上撑起的弧线，无一不在催促着哈利快点行动。哈利什么时候才能再得到这样的机会？如果他继续束手束脚下去、浪费了当下的任何一分钟，那他就是个彻头彻尾的大白痴。

他把仍然挂在马尔福屁股上的袍子扯下来扔到一边。房间里响起了噼里啪啦的魔法声，格里莫广场又开始耍花招了，但哈利的眼睛里只有马尔福。他想把他的一切都尽收眼底，他不知道自己是不是有资格把马尔福的两腿拉开好好看看他。就像这样瞪着眼睛盯着他猛看已经让哈利感觉很害羞了，他甚至觉得自己的行径有点过于无耻，但马尔福似乎很喜欢这样，他向后靠在桌子上，对哈利露出一个鼓励的微笑。马尔福的阴茎涨红饱满，双球沉甸甸的，覆盖了一层柔软的金色细毛。在哈利还没来得及说出任何请求的情况下，马尔福主动为他张开了双腿，把双膝盖打开到了桌边。天哪，在那一瞬间，哈利将马尔福的所有隐秘之处都看了个一清二楚，他甚至还瞥到了马尔福的后穴。一股激荡着的激情席卷了哈利的全身，使他几乎要发起抖来了。

“我该怎么办？”哈利问他，语气比他预想的要粗暴的多。“我得先给你做点准备工作吧。”他也不是完全一无所知，这事肯定得有点前提条件。

马尔福点点头，“有一个咒语，”他说。“很简单的那种。”但他的声音听起来……哈利不敢肯定，但他觉得里面有点什么说不出的意味。

“这是最佳方式吗？”哈利把手放在马尔福的膝盖上，有人在发抖，哈利不知道是他还是马尔福。

“这是最快的方式。”马尔福说，哈利看出了他的欲言又止。

“你喜欢这种方式吗？”哈利问道，轻轻给他的膝盖施压，看着他继续向两边伸展自己，它又出现了，粉红色的紧致小洞。哈利的喉咙干得几乎说不出话来。“这对你有好处吗？”

“对我？”马尔福笑了起来，好像哈利做了什么聪明的或令他吃惊的事。“我喜欢慢一点的前戏，这样我就也能被调动起情绪。”

“怎么做？”哈利问。“告诉我。”

“用你的手指。”哦，天哪，哈利一想到他的手指，伸到那里，和马尔福最私密的地方做最亲密的接触……

“手指？”哈利问。他的手滑到马尔福的大腿上，大拇指在他绷紧的肌肉上划过。先别碰他，他警告自己，至少现在还不行。

“手指，或者用嘴也行。”马尔福告诉他。

哦，操。“用嘴？”哈利问，他的声音因惊讶而沙哑。用嘴，哦梅林，他的唇舌贴在马尔福的屁股上……“你真的会让我这么做吗？”

马尔福又笑了，动作缓慢，引人喜爱。“是的，波特。我真的会让你这么做的。”

“那感觉很好吗？”哈利问。“对你来说，我是说——你喜欢这么做吗？”

马尔福笑着说，“是的，是的，感觉——”他又笑了起来。“感觉很好，就是这个意思。”

天哪，哈利的感受无以言表。“那这就是我想要的，”他说。“我想要你感觉很好。”

马尔福的笑容变得非常不得体，当他准备躺下时，一堆枕头突然出现在他的肩膀下。“所有的好房子都应该这样。”他声明。

哈利的手抖得很厉害，但他还是帮马尔福在桌子上找了个舒服的姿势。

“再来一个枕头。”马尔福说，显然是希望他的要求能得到满足，于是一个枕头迅速出现在他面前，让他得以把自己撑起来。“这样我就看得到了。”他告诉哈利，双手放在自己的后脑勺。好像是认为哈利的兴奋程度还不够，他要用那双马尔福专有的银色的眼睛，看着哈利做这些所有事情……哈利开始把身子向下沉，却发现一把处在完美角度的椅子。

“你的房子把一切都考虑周全了。”马尔福说。哦，操，哈利俯身托住马尔福的臀瓣，手掌上的肌肉紧绷着，他能感觉到格里莫广场的墙壁在高兴地颤抖。天哪，马尔福是如此的性感，他已经完全为哈利所敞开，静静等待着哈利的临幸。他的瞳孔睁得是那么大，只剩下边缘一圈细细银边。他还是不敢相信马尔福真的让他这么做了，但他不想等着看马尔福会不会改变主意。

哈利饥渴的看着他，把每一处细节都铭记于心。然后他低下头，从马尔福的会阴一直舔到他的囊袋。

马尔福发出一声不同寻常的呻吟，像只野兽似的从桌子上翘起身子。于是哈利又舔了一次，一次又一次。这感觉他妈的棒的出奇，他把脸向下压，开始向那个肖想已久的密处发起进攻。马尔福说他喜欢慢慢来，但哈利觉得他不可能慢下来。马尔福的屁股是这么的——这么可爱、这么甜美，可能还有一点别的东西，像是一种纯粹的男子气概，让哈利想把整张脸都埋进去。

哈利也许不知道自己该怎么做，但他决心用热情来弥补。亲爱的梅林，是的。他的舌尖沿着后穴边缘绕了一圈又一圈，他体验着它为他舌尖开合的感觉。然后他把脸压在马尔福的臀瓣之间，轻轻地呻吟着，舌尖在臀缝里上下滑动。马尔福发出了一声巨大的呻吟，哈利把这作为一个鼓励的信号，可他又知道些什么呢？

“我做得对吗？”哈利问，马尔福发出了一串不连贯的声音，一半是笑声，一半是呻吟，然后让双腿打得更开，把屁股推到哈利的脸上。

啊。哈利把这当作是对他行为的认可，他感觉他的热情越来越脱离控制。他轻轻地舔了舔马尔福后穴周围的皱褶，天哪，这感觉太好了，他的鸡巴都硬的发疼了。他紧贴马尔福的屁股，又舔又吻，又吮又舔，而亲眼目睹马尔福对这一切的反应……真是太性感火辣了，哈利觉得自己的脑袋都要爆炸了。他不应该这么做，他不该做这些事中的任何一件，他不应该花钱买春，他不应该和德拉科·马尔福滚在一起，他更不应该把脸埋在马尔福的屁股里，拼了命的想把舌头探进去。但当哈利想到这一切错得有多离谱时，他就更想这么干了。

马尔福还在不停地颤抖，哈利一边吮着他粉红的小洞，一边用他下巴上的胡茬摩擦着他的臀缝，马尔福用手咚咚地敲着桌子，发出一种与其说是人不如说是动物的哀叫。哈利真想把他的整个舌头都伸进去，把马尔福猛操一顿，但他现在仍然夹得很紧，要么是哈利做错了，要么是马尔福的身体还没有准备好。

终于，他一直在攻占的据点终于松动了，哈利的舌头直伸进去，他紧紧地抓住马尔福的大腿根部，那儿很可能会留下瘀青。哦，梅林，他永远都尝不够这种滋味。马尔福的身体疯狂地扭动着，但哈利是不会松手的，除非马尔福真的叫他停下来。他的舌头还有一半留在外面，马尔福入口处那层薄薄的软肉紧紧的环绕着哈利的舌头。哈利伏在洞口呻吟着，努力想把舌尖探得更深。

一切都是那么不可思议的美好，还有点湿漉漉的，哈利有点想知道这是不是有点太下流了，马尔福会不会在意那些淫荡的水声，会不会在意哈利被口水打湿的下巴。但他根本停不下来，他唯一想做的就是把舌头插得更深，哦，马尔福发出的呻吟，还有他散发出的令人上瘾的味道，哈利真想永远沉浸在其中，把马尔福的屁股塞得满满当当的。哈利继续把脸向他的臀缝里挤过去，直至他几乎喘不过气来，直到他的听觉、味觉、视觉和嗅觉上都只能感觉到马尔福，这真是不可思议，美妙绝伦……马尔福的双腿开始剧烈颤抖，哈利僵住了，马尔福把他推开，躺在一边，大口喘着气。

他做错了什么？“对不起。”哈利结结巴巴地说。

马尔福努力忍住笑声。“你没必要道歉。”

“我做错什么了吗？”

马尔福低头看向哈利，胸脯起伏着。“我要射了。”

“仅仅因为我给你——但是……”他都还没有碰马尔福前面。

“天哪，”马尔福笑了起来，瞳孔发散，仍然在努力调整呼吸。“你太投入了。”他说。

哈利当然会很投入了，怎么会有人不投入呢？“我能继续吗？”哈利问。“我想要你射出来。”

马尔福用胳膊肘撑起身子，他的阴茎向上挺起的弧度淫荡又完美。“我以为你更想操我？”

哈利完全不敢相信，马尔福在他只用嘴的情况下就快崩溃了。“那个可以先等等，我暂时还不想停下来。你说过我也可以用手指，我想试试。”

马尔福轻轻闭上眼睛，“梅林啊，你会把我搞死的，波特。”他低头看向哈利，脸上的欲求已经难以掩饰。“好吧，你想做什么就做什么吧，你，还有你那张嘴。”

哈利完全不需要被告知第二遍。他把马尔福重新推倒在桌面上，双手把他的臀瓣掰开，调整姿势让他能看见自己。但即使只是被看着，也让哈利感到格外的下流和刺激。他弯下腰伸出舌头，绕着囊袋的边缘留下一圈湿痕，然后又稍稍向后退去，看着马尔福的后穴在眼前一开一合，显然是在等待他舌头的临幸，或者别的什么。梅林啊，哈利的下身已经坚硬如铁，他的前液滴落在格里莫广场好心变出的那把椅面上。但他的注意力全都集中在马尔福身上，完全无暇顾及其他任何事，他试探性地伸出手指去抚摸刚才夹着他舌头的地方。

马尔福发出了一声半是喘息，半是呻吟的哀叫，片刻之后，哈利的手指滑进了他的密道里，就像刚才那样，马尔福紧紧夹住了他。哈利把手指抽出来，再次向深处插入，这一次，它滑的略深了些，一直滑到哈利的指关节处，马尔福体内温暖紧致，哈利几乎要嫉妒起自己的手指来了。马尔福开始放声呻吟，他的屁股努力地向上翘起。哈利想知道，如果他一边指奸马尔福一边舔他会有什么反应，答案是他的呻吟开始变得更加高亢，更加忘情。情况变得越来越超乎想象，哈利的舌头在马尔福的洞口滑来滑去，轻轻含住他的双球，同时他的手指在尽可能地探得更深。

马尔福又开始了新一轮的颤抖，哈利觉得他必须在马尔福高潮之前充分抓紧每一秒钟。哈利开始向他的屁股发起最后一次进攻，手指和舌头在他身体里交替着抽插，哈利发现他基本上就是在马尔福身上随心所欲的发泄自己的欲望。他无法想象自己会像这样和别人滚成一团。他还能向谁展示自己粗暴野蛮的这一面呢？只有马尔福。在他所有过去的约会里，那些女人总是把他看成是英雄哈利、傲罗波特。但马尔福与她们不同，他对哈利心底的贪婪和残忍一清二楚。和马尔福在一起时他要无拘无束得多，这种想法让他的鸡巴变得更硬了。

哈利不可能停止对马尔福后穴的开发，但他自己的囊袋也在焦急的等待着发泄。他的舌尖被马尔福紧紧夹住，操，马尔福在给哈利口交的时候不也是在给自己手淫吗——他的鸡巴剧烈的抽搐了一下，对哈利的建议表示强烈赞同。

他分出一只手去抚慰被自己冷落已久但仍然滚烫坚硬着的勃起。妈的，他也快来了。哈利把脸深深埋在马尔福的臀瓣里，舌头搅动的频率变得越来越快。马尔福发出一阵高亢、绝望的哀叫，他浑身的肌肉都绷紧了，穴口的软肉紧紧裹住哈利的舌头。他的身体拱成一道优美的弧线，几股粘稠的白液溅在他的小腹上，哈利的高潮也近在咫尺，他能感觉到一道无法抗拒的快感从他的脚底直冲上来。格里莫广场的魔力在他周围闪烁，地板似乎在摇摆个不停，更别提他身下的椅子了。马尔福又拱起身来，大叫着射出最后一股精液，现在他们两个都射了，所有的一切都是那么的潮湿、淫荡和美好，哈利觉得他再难承受更多了。

—

他们并肩躺在床上，天花板不时地洒出一阵花瓣加在树上的果子上，因此枝头变得又满又重，而画眉鸟们则把它们的巢搞得乱七八糟，在树杈上蹦来蹦去。哈利把手放在马尔福的头发里，轻轻梳理着他被汗湿的每一根发丝，他把缕缕金发卷在手指上，然后又松开。马尔福只是躺在那里，沉默地看着他，露出一个哈利无法形容的表情。

“所以，你以前真没和别人干过这事？”马尔福问，哈利努力不让自己因为尴尬而浑身僵硬。

“我和几个女人试过，”哈利说。“不过，那最终没能成事。”他知道说谎毫无意义。“说实话，那几次体验都非常糟糕。”

“那男……”马尔福压低声音说，尽管没有别人能听见。说到这儿，哈利的皮肤也莫名刺痛起来，一种奇怪的紧张感袭上心头。“……人呢？”

哈利从来没有把这件事告诉过任何人，所以他为什么要告诉马尔福？但他还是用一只胳膊支撑住自己，试图找出合适的话语来向他解释。

“我认为……我认为我可能会因为紧张而一事无成。”

马尔福哼了一声，在哈利的脖子上喷出一口气。

“唔，我就知道你会笑我的。”

“哦，梅林啊。”马尔福的肩膀笑得直打哆嗦。“你？紧张？”

哈利沮丧的垂下眉毛。“没那么好笑吧。”

“是啊，你用舌头操我的时候还真是紧张得要命呢。”

哈利连脖子都涨的通红。“闭嘴。”

“你真是蠢死了，波特。”

“你也好不到哪去。你是真的想知道答案，还是只想嘲笑我一顿？”

“都有一点吧。”马尔福傻笑着说。

哈利抓过一个枕头，把它按到马尔福脸上，马尔福翻过身来压在哈利胸膛上，想把他推倒。他们打成一团，又叫又笑，直到哈利把马尔福重新压制住，牢牢地钉在床垫上。

马尔福放弃了，脸色红润的瘫倒在他身下，但仍然自鸣得意着，仿佛这就是他早就计划好的结果。哈利气喘吁吁地趴在他身上。“现在愿意听我说话了吗？”

“那要取决于你是否有值得说的东西。”

哈利弯下腰去亲吻他脸上那恼人的微笑，但当他抬起头来时，马尔福还在傻笑。

“我猜你会告诉我哈利·波特是个敏感又害羞的柜内巫师，而不是我认识的那个喜欢亲我屁股的色狼。”

他们又滚成了一团，哈利轻而易举地打败了马尔福，他用一只胳膊就控制住了他，但马尔福趁机抓住了一把哈利的头发。那个耍赖的小混蛋使劲一拽，哈利不得不松开了钳制他的肩膀。突然，哈利还没反应过来，他就呈胳膊叠在背后的姿势趴在床上了，马尔福得意洋洋地跨在他身上。雪上加霜的是，马尔福不知从什么地方拿出了他的魔杖。他嘲弄地拖着它沿着哈利的脊梁拖动，一直滑到他的脖颈间，哈利不太确定如果马尔福知道他已经半硬后会有什么后果。

“抓到你了，”马尔福幸灾乐祸地说。“你是打算先试试我魔杖的厉害，还是直接投降？”

“梅林啊，”哈利粗喘着说，“好吧好吧，我投降。”马尔福最后拧了一下他的胳膊，扑通一声倒在他旁边。

哈利立刻使用了一只无杖的除你武器，马尔福的魔杖啪地一声飞到他手上，哈利满意的咧嘴一笑。

“你可真能显摆。”马尔福说着把它抢了回去。“好了，给我讲讲你的出柜危机。”

“没有什么可以说的了，我花了很长时间才搞清楚原来我喜欢的是男人，然后我就不知道该怎么办了。所以我就——我想我什么也没做。”

过去，他也曾想过自己何时才能遇见那个对的人。虽然这事对他来说显然没有那么重要。而现在，马尔福看起来就是那个对的人，但他看起来并不像哈利的深思熟虑后做出的选择，他更像是一种情到浓时难自矜的冲动。

“你呢？”哈利问。“你一直都知道自己是同性恋吗？”

马尔福一句话也没说，只是紧盯着哈利的脸，过了好一会儿才出声，“是的，”他说。“是的，我一直都知道。”

“我希望我也是，”哈利说道。“这样事情会简单很多。”

“喔，”马尔福说。“简单很多？原来你是这样想的。”他朝哈利微微一笑。

“嗯，我也不知道。”哈利说。“但也许，也许我真的该早点认清自己。”

马尔福发出一声刺耳的大笑。“别说傻话，即使这样也不会使我们早几年滚上床的。”

哈利皱起眉头，“我在想——我是说，至少我可以在19岁之前破处，我不在是说我们——”

“是的，我明白，你不必明说，”马尔福打断了他，“你永远也不会想靠近我。”他沉默了一会儿，双唇紧闭，接着又说：“有些事永远也不会改变。”

他静静地躺在那里，望着天花板，直到哈利问道：“你的朋友们怎么看？”

“什么？”马尔福看上去好像远在千里之外。

“霍格沃茨的同学，你是同性恋。你告诉他们了吗？他们支持你吗？”哈利不想再说谎了——既然事情已经大白于天下，他有点担心再见到罗恩和赫敏。

“哦，”马尔福看上去还是有点迷茫。“那些朋友。”哈利等着他说下去，但他突然坐了起来，用一只手捋了捋头发。“我要去泡壶茶。”他说着，伸手去够衬衫，把它披在肩上。“你知道吗，波特？你应该给格兰杰和韦斯莱写封信，表达你的歉意。”

哈利也坐了起来。“我会的，也许明天。”

马尔福转过身看着他，眉毛皱成一团。“你应该叫他们一会儿就过来。”

“我——”哈利伸手去抓他，但马尔福躲开了他的触碰，开始系扣子。“我不想，”哈利说。“至少现在不行。”

“格兰杰说了一些关于房子的事，是不是？你不想听听她发现了什么吗？”

“我只想待在床上，”哈利吞吞口水。“我想操你，”他对马尔福说。“我想对你做任何事。”

马尔福的眼里突然燃起了熊熊怒火，但他立刻就转过身去背对着哈利，扣好了衬衫的扣子。“当你还拥有这种不会在你一有困难就转头跑开的朋友时，别太把这当作理所当然，好吗？”他站起来，穿上一条裤子。“别把他们都赶跑了，因为这样的人很少出现。”他的脸显得很严肃，哈利有点纳闷，马尔福的朋友们都怎么了？这已经不是第一次马尔福在这个问题上情绪大变了。克拉布已经死了，他知道潘西·帕金森一家在战后逃到了法国，但是他妈的高尔和扎比尼去哪了呢？那些在马尔福家风光的时候，围在他身边奉承的人都到哪儿去了？

哈利的手紧紧地握在膝盖上，当他想站起来时，肩膀一阵刺痛，那处旧伤又发作了。

“你应该让人看看你那要命的肩膀，波特。”

“什么？”哈利扬起眉毛。

“这蛮困扰你的，不是吗？”马尔福在他旁边坐了下来。“只要你肌肉一紧绷就会发作吧？过来。”他把哈利拽到自己面前，开始在他的肩膀上按摩，他的手掌温暖又舒适。梅林，他做得真的很好。

“你在哪儿学到的这个？”哈利呻吟着问，马尔福正在用力按压他的旧伤。他没打算问马尔福怎么会注意到自己的肩膀出了问题。

“战后我母亲的健康状况也变差了。有时需要一点物理疗法，在寒冷的日子里尤甚。”

哈利可以轻而易举地想象出纳茜莎的样子，她穿着一套剪裁精美的衣服，闭着眼睛、姿势优雅地坐着，马尔福的手轻轻地放在她的背上。马尔福用拇指用力的戳着哈利肩膀上的肿块，揉捏着僵硬的肌肉，几声舒爽的呻吟从他嘴角流了出来。哦，梅林，马尔福恰到好处的力度对他的旧伤来说简直就是甜蜜的解脱……

“你要知道，他也对她下过咒。”马尔福语气温和地说。“他临死之前因为某件事很生我父亲的气。所以——钻心咒。”他的手颤抖了一下，在哈利的肩膀上暂停了一小会儿。“她从未真正恢复过来。”

“操！”哈利说，觉得自己又紧绷起来。“我非常抱歉。”

“嘘。”马尔福安慰地说，继续给哈利的肩膀按摩，让那儿的肌肉变得温暖又松弛，他的患处感觉好多了。

“你应该好好照顾自己，波特。”马尔福的手顺着哈利的后背摸索着，在他的脊背上搜寻着，在他发现哈利紧绷的后背时，他熟练地按压着那个位置，直到肿块消失。“每天晚上做个按摩，每天晚上都好好睡觉，你的肩膀很快就会恢复的。”

哈利为马尔福的动作呻吟了一声。

“每天晚上还能来次爽翻天的高潮。”马尔福对着他的耳朵轻声说。

在那一刻，他再想不出比这更好的事了。哈利闭上眼睛，想象着如果马尔福每天晚上都在这儿会是什么样子，他的大脑在飞快地运转，盘算着自己是否真的承受得起这美妙的负担。嗯，他完全可以想象出古灵阁的金库经理会怎么说。不过一周一次呢？如果哈利愿意，他可以让马尔福每周来一次，也许周六周日两天？或——

“我可以先走一步，”马尔福突然说，双手垂在身体两侧。“呃，当你的朋友们回来时，你可能不会希望我在这儿。”

“不要。”哈利说。

“我知道你更想晚点见到他们，但是——”

“没有。”哈利叹了口气，转身面对着马尔福。“你说得对，我会猫头鹰他们的，但我不希望你离开。”

马尔福把目光移开，眉头轻微的皱了一下，哈利能猜到他为什么不自在。

“别担心，”哈利说。“我没告诉他们你的工作是什么。那是你的隐私。”

“好吧，”马尔福慢慢地说。“那……”

“他们会以为你和……”哈利深吸了一口气。“嗯，毕竟他们都见到我们那个样子了。”这么含糊其辞真是太蠢了，哈利有点想给自已一拳。

“你不介意吗？”马尔福迟疑地问。

“不，”哈利说。我希望我们真的是这种关系，他暗暗的想，这会让马尔福大吃一惊的。但他是真心的——妈的，真的不能再真了。但他并不会把它宣之于口，他想不出还有什么会比不识趣的顾客越过界限更让马尔福难堪的了。

“那你呢？你介意他们这么想吗？”哈利问。

马尔福简短地看了他一眼，哈利以为他要说些侮辱性的话，他的表情总是那么刻薄了。“不会。”他最后说道，他的下巴绷得紧紧的。

哈利想问他到底怎么了，他想把他笼在怀里细细亲吻，他想问他能否把罗恩和赫敏忘得一干二净，然后和他在床上荒废整个下午。但他在马尔福泡茶时猫头鹰了赫敏，而她几乎是马上就答复了他。

我马上到的，没必要向我们道歉。我们本就不该像那样毫无预警地闯进来，半小时后见。

罗恩确实没有信口开河：客厅里真的有一个喷泉。

“叫它移走，”马尔福说。“在院子里会好看的多。”

“嗯。”哈利有点不自在地对着一扇墙壁说。“这能转移到别的地方吗？它把沙发溅湿了。”

马尔福不赞同地说：“礼貌。”

“呃，拜托了？”哈利还没想出什么别的客套话，喷泉就颤抖了一下，凭空消失了。哈利新奇的扬起眉毛。“非常感谢，你介意再收拾一下房间吗？地毯湿透了。”

他们周围的空气湿度突然下降了——哈利可以感觉到他的口干舌燥——然后一切都恢复正常了，他的前厅重归无趣和乏味。

“马尔福庄园也做过这样的事吗？”哈利问，立刻开始后悔自己为什么要这么说。他并不是想提醒马尔福的伤心往事——他的家已经被卖掉了。

马尔福看着他，好像他在建议他们去喷泉里洗澡。“没有，”他非常轻蔑地说。“从来没有。”

飞路响了起来，哈利喊道：“过来吧。”

赫敏的脑袋先出现了。“哦，你在这！”她说，看上去很高兴。“都处理好了？”

她和罗恩从壁炉里爬出来，热情地拥抱了哈利一下，她身上满是洗发香波的味道。“又见面了，马尔福。”

罗恩显得很不自在，他拍了拍哈利的后背，好像好几个星期没见过他似的。“哈利！很高兴见到你。”他转过身来，斜眼看着马尔福。“一切还好吗？”

“茶？”哈利问。“还是喝杯啤酒？”

“哦，我不会久留的。”罗恩赶紧说，“训练室里孵出了一堆不知道什么东西——肯定是那些窗帘里的蛋搞的鬼。无论如何，部门提前让我们回家了，所以我想过来打个招呼。”他清了清嗓子。

“呃，我一直想告诉你们来着。”哈利说，有点语无伦次。他没有想到事情会发展到这一步，但亡羊补牢总比掩耳盗铃好。“我喜欢的其实是男人，”他坚定地说，“非常喜欢。我想说的是——我是同性恋。”

“终于啊！”罗恩说，兴高采烈地点点头。他朝赫敏瞥了一眼。“呃，其实还蛮惊喜的！”

哈利看了一眼马尔福——他看上去有点焦虑，好像在考虑他是否需要随时躲避一个魔咒。

“显然，这对我来说构不成困扰。”罗恩说。“但如果真的是这样，那我可真是有眼无珠了，还有查理和其他人。”

“你想跟谁在一起我们都支持，哈利。”赫敏对他说。

“是啊！“罗恩表示同意。“除非他真的非常糟糕。”一阵尴尬的沉默，罗恩慌忙接着说了下去：“我是说，像个巨怪，或者——女妖什么的。”

操，也许这就是个错误，哈利想，尽量忽略掉正在向罗恩做手势的赫敏，她在努力让他闭嘴。如果没有马尔福在场，大家可能会更轻松一些……他和哈利甚至都没在交往，让他承受这些也太不公平了。

马尔福站了起来。“我突然想起来，我得去看看……看看那些鸟。”

但哈利不想让马尔福觉得哈利在为他感到害羞，他一点也不。“请留下。”哈利对他说。

“什么鸟？”赫敏问。

“几只一直待在楼上的鸟。”马尔福轻快地说，他转过身向窗外望去。

“我也得走了，”罗恩说。“就像我说的，我只是来打个招呼。我要和韦伯斯特去喝一杯。但如果你一会儿也想加入，哈利，我们就在金色飞贼。”他眯起了眼睛，哈利意识到他是想对马尔福示好。“哦，马尔福当然也可以去。”

“好的，”哈利说。“但我想这次先算了，不过非常感谢你的邀请。”

罗恩拍了拍哈利的肩膀。“快点回来上班，好吗？我已经开始想你了。”他亲了一下赫敏。“再见，呃，大家。”他对他们说，然后去抓了一把飞路粉。

赫敏又匆匆拥抱了哈利一下，抱歉地小声说：“别管罗恩了，他得习惯一会儿。”然后大声宣布，“我想喝点茶。”

哈利给她倒了一杯，按她喜欢的方式加了一点牛奶。她已经拿出了笔记本和羽毛笔，还有一小叠书。最上面的写着《如尼文民居以及其他被施了魔法的建筑》。

“我找到了这些，它们帮我对格里莫广场可能在发生的事情有了更多的了解。”她说。

她看着马尔福，他仍然僵硬地站在窗前。“你坐下好吗，马尔福？和你谈谈可能会很有帮助。”

马尔福耸耸肩。“当然。”

“哈利，这所房子最近似乎很敏感，是吗？”

哈利点了点头，“敏感都是保守说法了。”

“但是自从马尔福——嗯，来了以后，气氛就比较愉快了，是吗？”

哈利又点点头。“如果你能把水花四溅的喷泉和精美的枝形吊灯称为愉快的话，是的。”

赫敏用羽毛笔在羊皮纸上敲了敲。“嗯，喷泉，它出现的时候有什么事再发生吗？”

哈利瞥了一眼马尔福，努力不让自己在回忆那天的情景时脸红。他不记得那是在他把舌头探进马尔福屁股里之前还是之后出现的了。“呃，有。”

“大概说一下就行了！”赫敏脸也红了。“我不需要任何细节。”

“嗯。”哈利感觉到一股热气从他的衣领里冒了出来。“那时——呃，马尔福和我相处得很好。”他听到马尔福轻哼了一声，但眼睛还是紧紧地盯着地板。

赫敏记了笔记，哈利实在不想知道她在写些什么。“是的……嗯，喷泉……”她叹了口气。“马尔福，显然，你对纯血统的传统要比我们熟悉得多。”

马尔福优雅地呷了一口茶，他坐在庄园客厅里时很可能也是这幅模样，只是哈利觉得他那个时候不会穿这么紧身的牛仔裤。“的确。”

“比如喷泉的象征意义？”赫敏扬起眉毛。

马尔福的嘴唇抽动了一下。“是的，我知道。”

“什么？”哈利问。

“还有其他事情有同样的含义吗？”赫敏问马尔福。

“嗯，楼梯上曾经开出很多金银花，还有两只在楼上的树杈里筑巢的画眉。”

赫敏的羽毛笔移动得越来越快。

“有人介意告诉我这到底是什么意思吗？”哈利问。

赫敏飞快地和马尔福交换了一下眼色。“我想你的房子可能正在……准备婚礼，哈利。”

哈利几乎被那一大口茶呛死。“他妈的什么？”他咳嗽着说。

“喷泉在传统意义上是用于庆祝婚礼的，”马尔福抱歉地对他说。“而金银花的花语是全心全意的爱。事实上，这说明你对这段关系相当认真。”

哈利目瞪口呆的端着茶杯，他的房子和马尔福是一路人，这是他早知道的，不过赫敏的话还是远超他的想象。“那么，所有这些东西都是和纯血统婚礼有关的了？那些藤蔓和枝形吊灯的东西？”

“不，也不是全部。”赫敏说。“很多魔法似乎都是这家人自己发明的，这很有创意，你不觉得吗？但这幢房子与婚姻和求爱的关系，给了我们一个相当大的线索去搞清楚它的意图。”  
她放下羽毛笔。“好了，我说一下我的发现。魔法屋的设计本意是为了保护住在里面的家人，但它们也依赖于主人的保护。例如，如果一所房子有很长一段时间无人居住，比如格里莫广场，它会开始感到受到威胁。而当魔法财产产生这种感觉时，这就会触发一些非常古老的魔法。”

“格里莫广场现在不是空的，如果有人注意到的话，我已经在这里住了大约一年。”哈利说。

“当然，但你并没有对它持完全客观的态度，是不是？它感觉被忽视了。而另一件困扰它的事情是，每栋房子都需要有一个家庭。一个人可能会起身离开，”她不安地看着哈利。“然后一去不返。”

哈利差点儿没掩饰住心口传来的剧痛。

“对不起，”赫敏继续说了下去。“这所房子的日子也不好过。先是沃尔布加死了，把它空了下来，然后是小天狼星……它经历了很多创伤。”

“创伤！”哈利不可置信地说。

“嘘……”赫敏对他说。“它能听到你，你要知道。”

“所以你是说，这所房子想让我结婚，这样它就能抹平一些痛苦的经历？”

“它……显然是在暗示这一点。”

“嗯，这不是很好吗？我知道——我们为什么不让克利切做伴娘呢？他穿蕾丝一定很好看。”哈利转向马尔福。“你为什么不告诉我这些？我想你一定觉得这很有趣。”

马尔福转了转眼睛。“我为什么会知道发生了什么？庄园要么是没有同样的魔法，要么就是从来没被激活过。”

哈利怒视着他们。“马尔福的妈妈是布莱克，这一定只是个巧合。我猜这与格里莫广场想让他而不是我做它的主人没有任何关系？为什么它总是丢给我蟾蜍和蜘蛛网，却给他变出成堆的丝绸垫子？”哈利问，音量渐渐提高了。“你那该死的书里有解释吗？”哈利知道他的行为不太好，但这是一种对他的侮辱，他感到一种莫名的挫败，他想大吵大嚷，想摔东西发泄。这是他的房子，而马尔福愿意和他结婚的想法就是个他妈的笑话。

赫敏的额头挤出好几条纹路。“你不觉得这代表这座房子真的接纳你了吗？你甚至可以感受到房子的情绪。”

哈利恼怒地叹了口气，他当然可以。真他妈的。

“房子承认你是它的主人了！我们没有人能感觉到——是吗？”她望着马尔福，希望他能证实她的话。

“它希望你在这里过得快乐，”她继续说，“它显然认为马尔福能帮上忙，所以它在尽可能地欢迎他，你看——”她突然停下来，将一段话读出了声。“历史告诉我们，一座魔力充沛的房子将会——那段话在哪来着——对合格的婚配对象和有价值的情人表示热烈欢迎。”

这次是马尔福呛住了，赫敏等他缓过神来，才继续往下说。“格里莫广场想要你留下来，哈利。它正在竭尽全力把你留在这里。”

哈利感到非常迷茫，他困惑的说“如果这所房子想让我留下来，那它为什么总是对我那么可怕？”

赫敏恼怒地摇了摇头。“噢，哈利。它可能一直没从上次的创伤中恢复过来。它也是有感情的，你知道吗？”

“哦，直到几天前我才知道这事，因为他妈的根本没人想到要跟我提一下！”哈利发出抗议。这一切都太不公平了——他总是后知后觉，每次都是。

马尔福清了清嗓子，“我已经来过几次了——”他玩弄着袖扣，瞥了赫敏一眼，想看看她会有什么反应。“我们相处的其实也没有那么好。”

你他妈的再说一遍，哈利想。

“如果你的房子希望我待在这里，那我们吵架它可能会生气，这说得通。”

“我想马尔福说得对，”赫敏说。“我无意打听你的私事，但是当你说房子讨厌你的那次……呃，就是罗恩说你因为马尔福而崩溃的那天。”

马尔福的眼神突然显得非常锐利，“因为马尔福而崩溃？”他一字一句的重复着赫敏的话。

哈利打算冲去酒吧干掉罗恩。“那是因为他妈的飞路粉，这跟——”

他们都盯着他猛看，赫敏显得和蔼而关心，而马尔福可能是在惊讶于自己的好运：哈利最好的朋友让他听起来像一个超级愚蠢的白痴。哈利拒绝把精力浪费在愚蠢的争论上。“随便了，行吗？你赢了。马尔福大发雷霆的离开了，我的房子立刻开始下雨。这完全没关系，我甚至想写首诗庆祝一下。”

“我没有生气。”马尔福眯起眼睛。

“嗯，我也没有崩溃，只是那天真的很——”

“你的卧室里真的在下雨吗？”赫敏打断了他。

“很可能现在还在下。”哈利对她说。

“我可以去看看吗？”她问道。“这种景象十分少见，我以前从来没有见过这类巫师老宅，这个星期我查了很多关于它的资料，我很想亲眼看看。”

哈利恼怒地抽了一口气。“好吧。”他不满地看了马尔福一眼。“我想你不会想加入我们吧，马尔福？”

马尔福紧张地笑了笑。“我已经见识过不少你们学院的魔法了，谢谢你，波特。”

哈利和赫敏一起走上第一层楼梯。金银花——如果这是它名字——正在大捧大捧的绽放着，当他们走过的时候，强烈的香气在他们周围升起。他们刚走到客厅听不见的地方，赫敏就小声喊他：“哈利！”

“怎么？”哈利问。

“马尔福什么时候变成这样的？”她问道。

哈利胸口一阵躁动。“什么样？”

赫敏转了转眼珠。“你明知我在说什么，他是什么时候长成你喜欢的样子的？”她想笑一笑，但前额因忧虑而满是皱纹。“我知道你一直……那都没关系，你能对我们坦诚我很开心，可是……”

“可是？”他们在楼梯口停了下来，窃窃私语着。

“这和他的长相无关，对吧？我知道你会说不要大惊小怪，但我不能不担心，哈利。我记得你们过去相处的不怎么愉快，突然你们就开始约会——”

“与他的长相无关。”哈利坚定地说。他也不知道这到底是怎么回事——他完全被马尔福吸引住了——但他很清楚事情没有这么简单。他感觉马尔福能给他别人给不了的东西。猜猜怎么着？哈利期待自己对德拉科也有着同样的特殊含义，他只是缺少一个该死的机会。但是德拉科永远不会那样想他，即使过了一百万年也不会。“这……这有点复杂，但我没那么肤浅。”

赫敏撅着嘴看了看他，然后捏了捏他的胳膊。“嗯，好吧。我们真的替你感到高兴，尽管可能需要一点时间来适应……”

“没关系。”哈利说。他还没意识到，如果赫敏因为一段甚至是编造出的恋情而对马尔福强作友好那会是多么糟糕的感觉……“那么，你是真的想看看房子，还是只是想单独审问一下我？”

“喔，不是，我是真的想看看。”

哈利推开卧室的门，“请便。”

赫敏一边走，一边拿出笔记本。哈利让她看了看雨（现在已经变成了一层淡淡的薄雾）、烛台、那些开花植物和崭新的浴室，但没给她展示那间银灰色的客房。那儿感觉…嗯，很私密。哈利希望只有马尔福和他自己知道那间屋子真正的样子。当他打开浴室时，赫敏惊叫出声，紧接着哈利便听到楼上传来一声熟悉的尖叫，就像是风笛手在热身。

“啊，操。我们吵醒了沃尔伯格。”他心情沉重地对赫敏说。

“讨厌、恶心的玻璃！”

“哦，梅林。”哈利说。“先下去喝茶吧。如果我们不管她，她自己会安静下来的。”

“从早到晚，你们就不能休息会儿吗？真变态！”

“我的天哪，”赫敏瞪大了眼睛。“即使没上班你也没闲到哪去啊，哈利。”

哈利带着他火辣辣的耳朵地往客厅走去。“我们就假装什么都没听到，好吗？”

当他们走进房间时，赫敏又恢复了冷静的专业精神，马尔福坐在那里翻看她带来的书。

“这张照片里有妈妈，”他说着，把书举起来让他们看。那儿有一张纳西莎在马尔福庄园花园里的照片，上面写着《马尔福夫人和她的魔法玫瑰》。“你知道吗，它们一年四季都开花——它们在魔药学家中相当出名。”他的语气听起来很淡然，但哈利可以看到他的手在轻轻颤抖。

赫敏又拿起了羽毛笔，“马尔福，我听说你在找工作？”

他抬头惊讶地看着她，“是的。”

她真是不可思议，哈利想，如果真的有人能帮上他的忙，那一定是赫敏。她写下了各种各样的细节，比如马尔福在OWL考试中的成绩。哈利走了会儿神，他只是盯着马尔福回答赫敏提问时张合的嘴唇，他被那两片软肉所能创造出的可能性完全分散了注意力。马尔福瞥了一眼，发现哈利在看他，眼睛里满是打趣的光芒。

“你有什么特长吗？”赫敏问，马尔福正在对被抓包的哈利露出一个得意的笑容。

赫敏看看他们俩，发出啧的一声。她试图装出不赞成的样子，但哈利看见她的嘴角忍笑到抽搐。“我指的是那些可以在工作中使用的特殊技能。”

啊，她还不知道马尔福在他现在的工作场所使用的是什么技能。如果她知道哈利是付钱雇他来到这里——哈利一想到她走后马尔福会做什么来回馈他的一百加隆就口干舌燥起来……她会把这也写在她的推荐信里吗？

哈利看着赫敏，一种内疚的不安悸动在心里跳动。她以为他和马尔福在约会——不，不仅如此，她很可能认为他们已经坠入爱河无法自拔。如果赫敏知道了真相，她一定会吓坏的。

还有马尔福，他以为哈利对他感兴趣只是因为哈利想要没有负担的性爱。他认为这是一个简单的金钱交易，用加隆来换取他身体带来的片刻欢愉。天哪，这里发生的事情远不止这些。哈利瞥了一眼马尔福。他表情严肃地听着赫敏说话，时不时的点头表示赞同，修长的手指在膝盖上烦躁不安的拍打着。哈利觉得胸口一阵气闷，几乎要背过气去，好像有人在他胸口来了一拳。就是这么回事，他越来越惊慌地想。他完全陷进去了。如果马尔福知道了，他的惊恐表情几乎是可想而知的。

哈利意识到，当下的情况有点讽刺意味。但这一点也不好笑，这是他妈的一团糟，而他的房子正在谋划起义。

他有点焦头烂额。

“好吧，我会尽力的。”赫敏说着，把书收起来塞回口袋。哈利从马尔福的脸上可以看出这事对他的重要性。“你应该知道，”她对马尔福说，“这事没那么容易，不过——等等。”她突然停住脚步，然后又不耐烦地挥了挥手。“我在想些什么？”她又掏出笔记本，匆匆写了一行字。

“这是什么？”哈利问。

马尔福似乎抱着点飘渺的希望，但又不敢真正……至少现在还不敢。

“这太明显了，”赫敏告诉他们。“我知道我该怎么办了。”

“什么？”马尔福问，焦灼的看着她。

赫敏犹豫了一下，“我最好什么也别说，直到我咨询过专业人士的意见……”她慢慢点了点头。“但说真的，我对这事的结果不持悲观态度。”她站了起来。“我先走了，我保证一有消息就猫头鹰你。”

马尔福也站了起来。“谢谢。”他没有再说什么，但他的脸涨得通红。他兴奋地向赫敏伸出一只手。

哈利给了她一个拥抱。“谢谢你，”他说，吻了吻她的前额。“你太棒了。”

赫敏走向壁炉时，脸色也好看了起来，显得很高兴。“谢谢你的茶，当然还有这次参观。我，呃，你继续干你的事吧。”她说着，扬起一只眉毛，然后就飞路走了。

哈利转过身，看见马尔福朝他走来，脸上满溢着喜悦。

“你怎么说？”

“如果她说可以……”哈利耸了耸肩。“嗯，我想说，她总是能做到她想做的事。”

马尔福在哈利的胸口上使劲推了一下，哈利跌跌撞撞地往后一退，坐在沙发上。

“嘿——”哈利恼火地说，然后发出一阵低沉的惊呼，马尔福跨到哈利的腿上开始吻他。操，就是这个感觉。马尔福的嘴紧紧地贴在他的唇上，贪婪地蠕动着。哈利的手从马尔福的衬衫下面滑过，他的大拇指从马尔福的腰上一直滑到他的髋骨。天哪，他们还有半个中午，还有下午，还有一整个漫长的夜晚。

哈利把头靠在沙发上，完全沉浸在唇舌间马尔福的味道里了。他的手握在哈利的头发上，他长长的手指轻轻拂过哈利的脖颈，这让他兴奋地几乎要从沙发上弹起来了。哈利抓住他的屁股，让他全身的重量都放在哈利腿上，这样马尔福就能感觉到他让哈利产生了什么反应，他真该好好感受一下哈利裤子里那根——

猫头鹰在窗户上发出的独特敲击声使他们俩都吓了一跳。“别管它。”马尔福说着，磨蹭着哈利的勃起。哦，天哪，他也硬了，他那鼓胀的阴茎下流地滑过哈利的勃起。

猫头鹰又敲了敲，哈利真的不想理它，可是——“可能是赫敏。”哈利努力脱离出马尔福的亲吻说。

“你在开玩笑吧？她才刚走。”马尔福说。

“我的意思是——她行动很快。”哈利说，马尔福不情愿地挣脱了。

哈利没有认出这只鸟，它是只气势汹汹、略显寒酸的猫头鹰，但马尔福发出一声惊叫，迅速起身走到窗前。

“是我父母的猫头鹰。”他说着，让猫头鹰进来，拿走了它脚上抓着的信封。他把信扫了一遍，脸上顿时阴云密布。“哦，操。”他说。

“上面说什么？”

“我的父亲。他的情况又——我得去看看。”

“你需要些什么吗？”哈利问。“我给你搞一把门钥匙？”

马尔福摇了摇头，“我要飞路到对角巷，然后就幻影显形。那儿离这儿不远。”他用一只颤抖的手捋了捋头发，把靴子和斗篷唤来，匆匆穿上。他向壁炉走去，然后又转过身来。

“见鬼——你已经付了一整天的钱了。我会把多余的加隆还给你的。”

“别，求你，留着来应急吧。”

马尔福似乎想说点什么，但他朝哈利的眼睛瞥了一眼后就放弃了。“好吧，剩下的时间我会补给你的。”他伸出手，摸了摸哈利的脸，冰凉的的手指掠在哈利的下巴。一时间，哈利以为马尔福要对他说点什么，但他只是又转过身去。“我得走了。”

壁炉里闪过绿色的光，哈利觉得自己从来没有像现在这样讨厌过飞路粉的味道。马尔福刚走，屋子里的一切似乎都变了样。哈利不认为这是他的错。他走向了那间银灰客房，一路上对着金银花怒目而视。

鸟儿们栖息在树上，互相整理着羽毛，但哈利毫无兴趣。他猛地打开窗户，冲外面摇摇头。“你们走吧，”他说。鸟儿们朝他抬起头来，好像在考虑这个选择。“外面有很多树。”哈利对它们说，鸟儿们飞了出去，彼此不满地低声呢喃着。

他躺在床上，盯着那捧枝形吊灯。那冷冰冰的、闪耀个不停的光芒似乎在嘲笑哈利，因为他现在又是孤单一人了。

他不知道马尔福回去后会发生什么，哈利无法让自己为卢修斯祈祷——他没那么仁慈。但想到德拉科，他希望事情不会像猫头鹰说的那么糟糕。

至少马尔福很快就能找到更好的办法养家了，也许有了更多的加隆，卢修斯就能得到更好的照顾，他的情况也会逐渐好转……但也有别的东西在低声催促着他。哈利开始意识到，如果赫敏真的为马尔福找到了工作——他毫不怀疑她会找到的——那么马尔福就不需要再为钱出卖自己了，他自由了，再也不会在杜克街上闲逛，那也就意味着……他和哈利之间也在不可能见面了。

他的胃里有一种恶心的沉重感。哈利想为马尔福感到高兴，一部分的他做到了，真的做到了，鉴于这是他从一开始就想要的。可是此时此刻，在他的房子为他们创造的房间里，他也感到浓浓的失落。

天哪，哈利真是个自私自利、没心没肺的色狼。他一直在想这有多么不公平——他只希望和马尔福在一起好好待一天，而所有这些破事都在努力把他们拆散。他的眼睛和喉咙都感到刺痛，他躺在床上，双手在身体两侧紧攥成拳。他想，如果他没让那只猫头鹰去叫赫敏，事情会变成什么样子。如果他们当时回到了床上，哈利可能此刻依然揽着满怀的温香软玉。

他感到格里莫广场发出了一声沮丧的叹息，于是他大声回应，声音沙哑而粗暴。“什么也别做，好吗？因为我不确定我现在还能忍受得了。”当然没有回答，但哈利觉得整座房子都在聆听，“我也不想让他离开——这又不是我的错。”

依然是沉默，然后是什么东西落在他旁边的掉落声。哈利低头一看，只见一条金色和紫红色相间的毛毯。

梅林啊，他的房子给了他一条毯子，就像他是一个正在舔舐伤口的受伤小动物似的。哈利很想笑，但伤害格里莫广场的感情并不是什么好主意，而小睡一会儿也不是他能做的最坏事情。

“呃，谢谢。“他说着，拉过毯子盖在自己身上。它非常柔软，但有点破旧，好像已经用了很多年，作为一件珍贵的财产而流传下来。当他把毯子拉到下巴时，他闻到了木炭味和家具上橡油的味道，就好像这毯子是从格兰芬多公共休息室直接拿来的。虽然哈利不认为现在有什么东西能给他带来安慰，但他失去意识的速度比他想象的要快。


	5. Chapter 5

哈利醒来的时候天已经黑了，那种白天睡觉经常产生的迷茫感充斥着他的感官。他溜达到厨房，把一壶水放在火上烧开。他不知道卢修斯有没有好转，他也不知道德拉科现在怎么样了。他只是无所事事地待在伦敦，既不知道发生了什么事，也不知道有什么能帮上忙的。他甚至思考了一下去找德拉科的可能性……但是，看在上帝的份上，如果卢修斯真的快死了——可能已经死了，他冷冷的想——那马尔福一家最不愿意看到的事肯定是他妈的哈利·波特出现在他们家门口。

哈利想向格里莫广场要点吃的，但他还有点自知之明，既然马尔福已经走了，这所房子没给他下雨就该谢天谢地了。事实上，自己下厨的想法更具有吸引力一点。他在冰箱里翻了个遍，找到了几个萝卜和一个洋葱。汤？不错的选择，他让剥皮、切菜、搅拌这些让人安心的动作占据了自己的全部注意力，但当他端着汤碗坐到桌边之后，痛苦和沮丧重新夺回了他们的领地。

他明天就该回去上班了，这次他一定要全心全意、努力成为世上最好的傲罗，通过他们所有他妈的考试，然后就去把那群人渣全都关进阿兹卡班，比如那个白痴房东，还有那个在酒吧里对马尔福动手动脚的变态王八蛋。这是达成他所有愿望的最佳方式——努力训练，勤奋工作，他就没有时间去想马尔福那张精致的要命又让他恼火到不行的俊脸了。

他正在洗碗——清洁咒总是会留下些奇怪的残渣，而把平底锅按在水池底部一顿猛搓真的很解压，马尔福突然幻影显形到房间里，斗篷的一角在他身边翻腾，哈利手里的汤碗忽然就飞出去摔了个粉碎。

马尔福靠在墙上喘着粗气，好像这次探亲耗尽了他所有的精力。

“怎么样了？”哈利问。

马尔福冷漠地摇了摇头。“不好。”

“他……？”哈利一时不敢说出那个字。

“死了？”马尔福说，“我不知道，”他用手抹了抹脸，“既不关心，也不在乎。”

哈利什么也没说，只是默默的看着马尔福耷下来的肩膀。

“我回来没问题吧？”马尔福问道。

“是啊，当然。”哈利尽量若无其事地说，“只是有点出乎意料——我忘记格里莫广场不会拦你了。坐吧，我熬了汤。”

马尔福似乎没有听见，“那个混蛋把我赶了出来。”

“什么？”哈利不可置信地说。

“妈妈已经在努力调和了，但他现在又老又疯，已经完全被仇恨侵蚀了。我猜他可以和沃尔伯格的肖像一较高下。”

“梅林啊。”

马尔福脸色苍白，浑身发抖。哈利从碗橱里拿出一瓶卢娜某天晚上送来的白兰地，往杯子里倒了大半杯。“给你。”

马尔福接过杯子一饮而尽，擦了擦嘴。他的脸几乎立刻就开始发红了。“他们还不知道——不知道我具体是做什么的。”

哈利又往马尔福杯子里倒了半杯，看着他慢慢地抿了一口。“但他们早就知道我是同性恋了，”他撇撇嘴，发出一个冷笑。“你能想象得出来这对他的高贵血统论有多大打击吧。”

哈利感到一阵熟悉的愤怒，“嗯。”

马尔福拿着杯子做了个手势，“我们大吵了一架，他说我是个肮脏的同性恋，不回家的时候说不准在哪个男人床上辗转，这其实不是第一次他这么说了。但这一次，我告诉他，我就是靠在那些男人床上辗转才有钱供他们租房、给他治疗、偿还家里所有的账单……”马尔福打了个战栗，又喝了口白兰地。“所以我就在这了。”他最后说。

幸好哈利不知道卢修斯现在住在哪里，如果他知道，那他会毫不迟疑幻影显形到他身边。他一定要好好教训一下那个老畜牲，他才不在乎卢修斯是不是行将就木，他根本没权利这么对德拉科说话。

马尔福喝干了剩下的白兰地，把杯子摔在桌上，他走到哈利身边，猛地捧住他的脸颊狠狠亲了上去。马尔福的嘴唇又干又冷，但他尝起来依然温暖湿润，唇齿间都是浓浓的酒香。

“操我，带我上楼，在那张大床上操我。”他对哈利说。

哈利的身体立刻做出了反应，他能感到他的下身在急剧的充血，但他身体的其他部分都被吓坏了。马尔福真的要现在补回他请假的时间吗？

“怎么回事？你真以为我——？不，看在梅林的份上。乖乖坐下，我给你拿点汤来。”哈利对他说。

“我不想吃东西，我想做爱。”马尔福对他说，语气坚定的在哈利耳边嘶嘶出声。

马尔福再次落下唇瓣时，哈利放弃了反抗。那双白皙的手立刻就向哈利的腰带摸去，他的动作快速又灵巧。哈利不确定自己是否还有足够的意志力停下来，他最后问了一句：“你确定吗？”

“我他妈的非常确定。”

“现在似乎不是你工作的时候——”哈利刚想开口，怒火中烧的马尔福就打断了他。

“你能不能别这么蠢！”马尔福砰地一掌拍到桌面上。“你看不出我想要你吗？”

哈利花了好一会儿才把这话处理完毕，一串火花跳跃着在他皮肤下穿过，使他终于下定了决心。他带着马尔福幻影显形到银灰客房，他们还没来得及落到床上，马尔福就开始撕扯自己的衣服。

“等等，”哈利说。“我来帮你脱。”如果这是哈利这辈子唯一一次得以一亲芳泽的机会，那他希望自己能将每分每秒都认真对待。“快点。”马尔福对他说。哈利把马尔福的牛仔裤拽了下来，他发现自己也很难再把持下去了。

这感觉有点像打架，比如他们少年时期曾经做过的那样。但这次哈利感到的不再是落在肋骨上的重击，而是在纽扣上纠缠的手指；再没有那些在空气中噼啪作响的咒语，取而代之的是颈间灼热急迫的呼吸和在脸颊上迷茫摩擦的唇瓣。马尔福很快就脱光了衣服，哈利扯下自己的裤子和袜子，躺在床上目不转睛地盯着马尔福。

“过来，波特。”他说，“我是你的了。”

哈利能感到这几个字在他心头如丝绸般拂过，一阵深刻的、甜蜜的颤栗沿着他的脊背顺流直下。马尔福向他伸出一只手，黑魔标记在他的雪白肌肤上如同黑夜里的明灯一般显眼，哈利的眼睛紧盯着它，坚硬的下身抽搐了一下。

哈利记得马尔福说过那些顾客对它的评价，但对哈利来说，这才不是什么廉价的幻想，它的意义远不止这些。

他把马尔福推倒，翻身爬到他身上。哦，天哪，这简直是梦想成真：马尔福被他笼在身下，马尔福抛弃了身体里所有的反抗情绪和紧张态度，将自己在他身下完全伸展开来。哈利挪了挪身子，让他们的勃起挤在一起，他看到马尔福的瞳孔兴奋地放大，一股热气从小腹游走到他全身。

哈利俯下身去，强迫自己紧盯着那块皮肤，心里一时百感交集。首先袭上心头的是愤怒，但立刻就被一种原始的欲望覆住了，那种看到马尔福身上最黑暗角落的本能反应。哈利发现他正在思考如果在那层缠缠绕绕的黑线上落下亲吻会是什么感觉，他立刻付诸了实践，颤抖着用自己的唇舌描出骷髅的轮廓。仅仅一周之前，让他触碰这个令人作呕的卑鄙象征的想法看起来还像是世界上最恶心、最扭曲的事情。

但是哈利克服了这个，他几乎称得上是崇拜地把唇瓣贴在上面，不过他欣赏的肯定不是那标记和它所代表的一切，而是它没能摧毁的东西：在那团墨线下面，德拉科的皮肤依然光滑如初，依然满溢着活力和生机。

马尔福探头去看哈利，“你在干什么？”他低声说。

哈利轻轻舔了舔那条蛇，“这也是你的一部分。”他低声说。

马尔福发出一声低低的催促：“进来，”他说，“你操我时再这么做。”他轻轻一指，一个小瓶子从那堆衣服里飞到他的手上。“用这个。”哈利在自己手掌里倒了一点，然后迅速地把它涂在自己下面，他捻了捻手指上的润滑剂。哦，天哪，马尔福躺在那里等待着他，双腿向他大大张开，脸上带着无声的催促。哈利瞪大眼睛，看着马尔福的后穴贪婪地吞下他的手指。

“噢，”马尔福催促他，“就是那，再用点力。”当哈利开始将第二根手指也探进那温暖湿润的密道时，马尔福闭上眼睛呻吟起来。哈利又向里伸了一个指节，眼睁睁看着马尔福的鸡巴抽搐了一下，在小腹上留下点点粘稠的前列腺液。妈的，这所有的动人表现都是因为哈利，都是因为哈利插在他后面的手指。有那么一分钟，他把脸埋进马尔福的头发里，不知所措的呼吸着他的味道，他开始担心他会说蠢话，因为马尔福的表现真的让哈利以为自己已经陷入爱河。而马上他就想到，马尔福很快就会在他阴茎上起伏，他的呻吟声只有可能更动听、他的动作只有可能更大胆，哈利到底要怎样不失去理智——

“噢，操——你他妈的能不能快点操我？”马尔福说，哈利觉得这有点太快，但是又远远不够快。

哈利觉得自己简直笨得不可思议，他低下身子把自己的鸡巴对准马尔福的洞口，看到他的龟头挤在那紧致洞口的景象实在是冲击力巨大，哈利不由自主地低吼了一声。马尔福似乎仍然紧绷着身体，但这应该没那么困难了，因为一切都滑溜溜的：他俩早已汗流浃背，再加上那小瓶里的润滑剂。马尔福抬起一条腿，放在哈利的肩膀上，操，他真的要这么做了，马尔福同意让哈利操他了——而且他似乎是真的想让哈利这么做。哈利发出了一声满足的呜咽，他能感觉到他龟头挤进马尔福后穴的触感，随着一次令人窒息的深入，他的茎身已经被包裹住了一大半。

马尔福喘着粗气适应着，哈利往后退了一英寸，看着他闭上眼睛，发出一阵粗哑的呻吟，而哈利完全分辨不出来这是什么意思。哈利迫切地想扭动臀部，再次深入那片温热，但他现在却僵住了，只能无助的感受那阵从脊椎中放射出来的愉快的颤栗。

“哦，操。”他说，哈利知道他的声音听起来有点恐惧，说实话，他确实也很恐惧。这感觉实在好得出奇——他不知道该怎么办，也不知道这感觉从何而来。他只能僵硬的压在马尔福身上，绝望的体验着他甬道的阵阵收缩。

“天——哪。”哈利说，他的声音嘶哑的厉害，他回想起自己曾经多少次想象过和马尔福上床的滋味，而现在看来那可怜的想象未免单薄的有些笑。

他缓缓施压，他进的越深，快感就越强烈。哈利几乎要哭出声来，他已经19岁了，而他刚刚才体验到这种无与伦比的快感。

马尔福紧紧地拥住他，哈利突然发觉这一切好像并没有他想的那么简单。他向上拱了拱，把哈利完全吞了进去——将他的每一寸都包裹在那片温暖湿热中——这感觉好的简直不可思议。哈利只好紧闭双眼以对抗这种快感，他尽量保持不动，轻轻颤抖着，哈利甚至觉得自己马上就要射出来了，他只能寄希望于马尔福内壁施加的压力会随着时间的推移渐渐减弱。

马尔福的嘴微微张开，哦，天哪，哈利简直不敢相信他所看到的景象：马尔福几乎称得上是喜出望外——仿佛和哈利上床是什么他期待已久的事似的。

“噢……”马尔福呻吟道，他微微调整了一下姿势，让哈利在他体内进的又深了一点。他起身时，他手臂上的黑魔标记在哈利面前一闪而过，仿佛在提醒他马尔福说过的话。

你操我时再这么做。

他抓住马尔福的手腕，把嘴凑了上去。他们俩都喘着粗气，马尔福睁大了眼睛看着他。哈利低下头，慢慢地、刻意地吻着那纹身上的黑线。他吻过那空洞的眼窝，那没有血色的头骨嘴部，他吻过那盘绕成奇形怪状的蟒蛇，舌头滑过那些曾经让他厌恶的纹路，一种莫名的情绪从身体身处传至四肢百骸。

一开始哈利只敢是缓慢的、试探的在马尔福身上起伏，他的臀部在慢慢的寻找着节奏，但当马尔福呻吟着渴求他时，哈利的每次进攻都变得越来越深、越来越用力，他稍微起身看了眼马尔福的反应，只得到一声赞同的嘶嘶声。

“就是那，再快点操我。”马尔福说，声音里满是专横，但他眼底里的什么东西却在传达出阵阵渴求，就好像他真的需要哈利似的，这火辣又性感的画面点燃了哈利对马尔福以外任何人都没产生过的强烈渴望。“我想要你，波特。”马尔福说着，哈利当然知道这话在生理层面来说意味着什么。但马尔福似乎还在传达着另一层意思——哈利可以将心底所有的欲求都发泄出来，而马尔福会将它们全盘接受。

哈利不可能再坚持更久了——每一声肉体的撞击声都在将他推向高潮边缘。他试图克制自己，让这场无与伦比的性爱坚持的再久一点，但马尔福显然并不这么想。

“来吧，把一切都给我。”马尔福将指甲扣在哈利的后背上催促着，于是哈利听话的照做了。不仅仅是他总是得不到满足的欲望、他对马尔福永远也不够多的渴求，还有那些残酷挫折带给他的愤怒、内疚、羞愧、失望和嫉妒，他甚至为那些在战争当中失去亲人的人表达了强烈的悲痛。他把所有的情绪都投入到这次他妈的性爱中，将它们在猛烈的肉体撞击中释放出来，以一种他自己都搞不懂的强烈节奏。他把自己所有的情绪都倾诉给了马尔福，而他并没有躺在那里被动着接受一切——马尔福挺起身迎接着他，他的指甲在哈利的后背上越陷越深，不停的要求着更多。

仿佛有一股横冲直撞的激流贯穿了他的心脏，这是只有马尔福才能给他的东西——这种狂暴、愤怒、无情的喜悦。在那一刻，他甚至以为自己能通过身体交合的部分把这种感觉传导给马尔福。哈利重重插入，马尔福发出了一声满意的呻吟，他的脸皱成一团，浑身肌肉绷得紧紧的。哈利把自己向后移动，猛地又深入进去，达到了一个之前从未到达的全新深度。马尔福的鸡巴猛地抽搐了一下，他射了。他大声浪叫起来，一长串浊液从那条隙缝中飞溅出来，打到他的胸口和脖颈上。马尔福紧紧地拥住哈利，这真是他妈的世界上最不可思议的事情。

马尔福仰起身子，那张漂亮的脸被快感扭曲了，精液在他的胸口和小腹上向下滑落。就是这样，这就是哈利所需要的所有征兆。他也要射了——无限的快感在不断累积，形成一股不可阻挡的冲动。它淹没了哈利的其他任何感受，让他难以自控地低吼出声。马尔福体内是那么的湿润紧致，哈利最后一次深入进去，尽情的在他体内喷薄出自己的欲望。

哈利浑身都放松了下来，几乎连根手指也懒得动了。他们两人都湿漉漉的，胸肌上沾满了马尔福的精液，这感觉真是好的出奇。他能感觉到他插在马尔福后面的阴茎正在渐渐变软，这种奇妙的亲密感刺激的哈利打了个寒战。

他静静的趴了一分钟，闭着眼睛，一点也不想动，然后意识到他的体重可能会对马尔福造成些许困扰，何况这个姿势肯定算不上是最舒服的那种。哈利从他身上翻滚下来，马尔福一动不动地躺着，轻轻动了动腰，心满意足地发出一声呻吟。有道一闪而过的火光吸引了哈利的注意力，他抬起头，壁炉里燃着木柴，薄薄的烟雾懒洋洋地盘旋着在房间里上升。

“嗯，”马尔福赞赏地说。“他妈的太棒了，波特。”哈利不想问他指的是壁炉还是性爱。马尔福的眼里满是睡意，他长长的四肢优雅地摊开。自从哈利见到他以来，马尔福第一次展示出完全的心满意足，他那股总是高高在上的傲慢掺上了一种浓烈的肉欲。

哈利唤来丢在地上的魔杖，把他们清理干净，然后又扑倒在床上。他觉得自己的身体是如此的放松和满足，哈利想，他可以在这里蜷缩整整一个星期，除了这个壁炉散发出的热度以外不需要其他任何东西。

但马尔福突然露出一副迟疑的表情，他翻了个身，含糊地向哈利哼了一声。

“怎么了？”

“这是你的第一次，”马尔福说，他伸出手去摸哈利的肩膀，大拇指在他曾经受伤的地方揉了揉，似乎想连哈利记忆里的疼痛都揉去。“这可有点超乎我意料的……”马尔福扬起眉毛。“粗鲁？”

“是啊，”哈利说到，他的脸上露出了一个真心实意的笑容。“这正是我想要的。”的确如此，这场性爱是如此的混乱、绝望、还很粗暴。它的每一处细节都如此令他印象深刻，如此真实，几乎触手可及。

尽管炉火温暖了他的双腿，哈利还是感到一阵冰凉沿着他的脊背爬升。马尔福似乎全身心都投入到这场床上运动了，梅林啊，真的是这样吗？还是说…

哈利想起了马尔福说他使用过的那些魔药，想起了它们的功效。他望着马尔福的脸，他的脸上仍然洋溢着层层光彩和未拭净的汗珠。但是马尔福可以假装出来这些表情，是吗？他不能只是躺在那里，无聊的看着这一切——如果他想要让那些嫖客满意就不能。

“那些药水……”哈利说。“你今天用了吗？”这可能只是一个毫无根据的猜想，但他必须知道事情不是他所想的那样。他要永远把今夜铭记于心，但他想确定刻在他心底的是一次真情实感的投入，而不是一次精心排练的表演。  
“魔药？”马尔福不可置信地说。“我的天哪，波特。”

哈利紧盯着马尔福，他感觉自己在几千米的高度上进行钢丝表演。“你用了吗？”他又问了一遍。

“没有，我没用魔药。你这个大白痴。”

哈利不明白他为什么就成了白痴，他现在也没空在乎。这意味着马尔福是真心实意的——他真的想要哈利，马尔福真的很享受这场性爱——而这就是哈利想知道的所有事。

这次他没再问能不能抱马尔福，他只是翻了个身，挤到马尔福身边，小心翼翼地把腿搭到他身上，他的手搭在马尔福的后背上，鼻子放在他的脖颈间饥渴的嗅着。马尔福的头发闻起来有海风的味道，他应该是在今天旅程中的某一站沾染到了这咸腥气息，哈利忽然想起了马尔福今天所经历的一切。

炉火熊熊地燃烧着，不时劈啪作响，一根木头烧断掉落下来，但无损于这完美温馨的氛围。

“那些画眉哪去了？”马尔福睡眼惺忪地问，哈利想起自己的粗暴行径，心里一阵内疚。

“呃，它们到花园里去了。”哈利说。嗯，这也不算撒谎。

“它们大概是想去看看喷泉。”马尔福低声说，仿佛在睡梦中回答他。哈利谨慎的等了一分钟，看着马尔福安静的躺在那里，胸膛以一种催眠的规律节奏缓慢起伏着，很快他也紧随其后。

但当猫头鹰敲窗户时，他们立刻惊醒过来。

“哦，天哪，不。”马尔福惊慌地说，哈利知道他害怕这又是关于他父亲的糟糕消息。

“没事的，是赫敏的猫头鹰。”哈利对他说，尽量为他感到高兴。“她经常熬夜。”

附在爪子上的那封信的确是写给马尔福而不是哈利的。哈利看着他飞快地浏览着信纸，他的表情在阅读过程中逐渐从焦虑转为满意，“操！她做到了！”他又读了一遍信，眼睛在羊皮纸上扫来扫去：“她帮我安排了一次面试，就在明天。”

“什么工作？”哈利问。

马尔福摇了摇头，“这是……一个惊喜，我明天再告诉你。”

“什么？你为什么不告诉我？”

马尔福把信纸折起来放到了一边，“因为我认为这可能行不通，”他说。“我不想让你太失望。”他的眼睛闪闪发光，哈利真的相当为他高兴——这可能是哈利在马尔福身上能感受到的最佳情绪了，这和之前那种愚蠢、自私的绝望占有欲截然不同。

“我只能说这份工作和你认识的人有关。”马尔福告诉他，这实在称不上是一条线索，因为哈利想不出任何一个他认识的人能有适合马尔福的工作机会。当他们重新躺回床上，赤裸的小腿在被壁炉烤得暖烘烘的被单上再次缠绕在一起时，哈利的心满意足已然消失无踪，他只能想到这是他最后一次和马尔福同床共枕了。

—

第二天，马尔福家的猫头鹰很早就把他们叫醒了。哈利打开窗户，把羊皮纸递给马尔福，然后紧张得盯着他的反应。马尔福把信读了两遍，然后把它揉成一团，轻蔑地用魔杖把它化为了灰烬。卢修斯稍微恢复了一点，医生宣布他脱离了危险……至少暂时是这样。“虽然我这次可能气他不轻，但他应该还能再活几年。”他这么对哈利说，哈利看不出这对他来说是好消息还是坏消息。

外面天才蒙蒙亮，马尔福把哈利拉回床上，在他唇瓣上落下一个温柔绻缱的吻，亲密的令人发指。他们的四肢交缠在一起，格里莫广场在他们身边发出欢快的振动，哈利感到头晕目眩，马尔福翻过身来，懒洋洋地骑上他的鸡巴。直到马尔福听够了他的呻吟，才心满意足的加快了起伏，与他共攀高峰。

这就像是一场真实到无以复加的完美梦境——那种你会想沉睡不醒、还会诅咒你苏醒那一刻的梦境。

当他们再次醒来时，哈利发现时间早就超过了他们约定的24小时，但马尔福还在这里，赤身裸体的躺在他身边，毫无怨言的看着他。虽然哈利感到有点内疚，不过他什么也没说。即使给他一年时间和马尔福赖在床上，对他来说也远远不够。他们在浴室里冲澡，在淋浴里做爱，哈利跪下身去，把马尔福的火热含在嘴里，温水像瀑布一样从他的背上倾泻而下。

哈利不知道自己做的怎么样，不过马尔福的呻吟听起来还不赖，他将哈利的头发握在手里，甚至向前挺身让自己更加深入，哈利猜想这大概是对他的表扬。马尔福向后仰靠在冰冷的瓷砖上，哈利把手指伸进他仍然光滑、柔软的后穴里，哈利几乎被他紧紧夹住自己的软肉搞到崩溃。他继续把手指向深处探去，一直伸到指关节处缓慢的摩擦肉壁，马尔福紧紧地夹住它——一次、两次、三次——一股粘稠的液体在哈利的舌尖绽放，马尔福的表情因为这巨大的快感冲击而变得有些失神，然后全身都瘫软下来，看上去心满意足。

哈利睁大眼睛，想把这一切都锁进自己的记忆。马尔福在他嘴里留下的咸腥味道，他大腿在他眼前颤抖的样子，他虚弱的呻吟，他低头看着哈利、拱起背，将自己抵进哈利的嘴唇……哦，操，他得去搞个冥想盆，这段美妙回忆绝对值得他把头扎入那池银白液体。

房事终于告一段落，马尔福说他饿了，于是哈利下楼去看看房子有没有做早餐。当他端着一盘糕点、熏肉卷和两杯咖啡回来时，那面银蛇镜又出现了。马尔福一边穿衣服一边打量着自己。

“是格里莫广场把它变出来的，显然它认为我在面试之前需要整理一下仪容。”马尔福说着，系上了衬衫的最后几个扣子，拿起一个小蛋糕咬了一大口。哈利走到他身边，把下巴搭在马尔福颈窝里，下身紧贴着他的屁股，埋在马尔福脖颈里吸了一大口他温暖的体香。

“我觉得这张镜子可以一直放在这里，”马尔福说，对着镜子里的他们傻笑着，“我们可能会常常用到它。”

但如果你找到了工作——哈利不得不把目光移开，把脸别到马尔福看不到的地方——你就不会回来了，对吗？哈利的喉咙仿佛被什么东西堵住了，他完全没法问出这个问题。

马尔福穿着那天的紧身牛仔裤和衬衫搭配马甲，头发在额前卷出一个小小的弧度。他看上去是那么火辣性感，一种莫名的情绪在哈利心口发出胀痛，他觉得应该稍微提一点意见。

“呃，我不想当什么道德标杆，但这真的是面试的最佳着装吗？”

“相信我。”马尔福说，哈利第一次对那封信产生了强烈的好奇。赫敏肯定不会给马尔福安排一些奇怪的面试吧？她会吗？

马尔福看着镜子里的自己，他向后靠在哈利身上，脸上带着似笑非笑的表情。哈利与他在镜子里对视，他不由自主的吞了吞口水。他们站在一起真的相当般配，哈利想着，他和马尔福看起来就像是真正的一对，没人能看得出来他们之间的情色交易。

“这么说来，”马尔福说，显然是看出了哈利的心不在焉，“如果面试成功了……我就不用再站在街角冻得哆哆嗦嗦了，也再不会有那些恶心的混蛋来对我动手动脚了。另外，我终于可以把那些催情魔药丢进垃圾堆里了。”他轻轻笑了一下。

“不会有——有什么怀念的东西吗？”哈利问，他知道、他的确知道这是一个愚蠢到不行的问题，但他不得不问。他真的不得不这样问，因为昨夜的马尔福看起来真的非常动情，就好像他也对哈利有着相同的感觉。

马尔福轻蔑地哼了一声，“你在开玩笑吗？”他说。唔，答案看起来已经很明确了。

哈利直起身子，朝后退了几步，强制自己和马尔福拉开一段距离。他能感觉到他胸腔里的某个部位正在发出撕裂般的剧痛，但事已至此。如果他继续死缠烂打，情况只会变得更糟——甚至比现在更糟。“你还是先走吧，”哈利试图装作漫不经心地说，他想让自己的这句话听起来完全不带感情色彩，但它就像是哽咽出来的一样。“别迟到。”

马尔福从镜子前转过身来，“你不和我一起去吗？”

哈利把手揣进口袋。“我？还是不了吧。你现在已经不需要我了。”

马尔福的眉毛皱成一团“我——”他走向哈利，轻抚上哈利的胸肌。“我还以为你会跟我一起去呢。”他说，听起来有点失望。

哈利低头去看马尔福的手，感到一阵温暖从薄薄的衬衫外传来。“你不需要再做这种事了，”他对马尔福说。“你已经给过我足够多的回报了。”

马尔福僵住了，那只放在他胸口的手现在显得有点无所适从。“噢。”他说。

“不是说这感觉不好，我……”哈利停住脚步，使劲咽了口唾沫。他就像个口齿不清的白痴，但这种感觉的美妙程度真的没法用语言描述。“——只是现在，你没必要再这么做了……”哈利做了个手势。

马尔福把手抽了回去，“嗯，我明白了。”他朝哈利眨眨眼。“我——”他突然哽住了。

“怎么了？”哈利说。

“没事，”马尔福说。“嗯——我收拾完东西就走。”

“好的。”哈利说，他能感觉到格里莫广场在发出一阵低沉、伤痛、失落的哀鸣。

马尔福转过身，把一件衬衫塞进皮箱里。哈利知道这个时候他应该说再见，然后礼貌的转身离开，而不是像个变态一样站在那里，盯着马尔福收拾行李，但是他的身体出现了一种奇怪的麻木，他现在一步也不想离开马尔福。

马尔福把他的梳子和那瓶古龙水也放了进去，然后从梳妆台上捡起最后几样东西。一把闪闪发光的金属片，它们在马尔福手心发出清脆的撞击声。那是哈利给他的加隆，或者说是在他探望过父母后剩下的那部分加隆。马尔福板着脸在手里掂了掂，然后转身把它们和其他东西放在一起。他干净利落的扣上箱子，转过身来，一股不自然的红晕染红了他的脸颊：“我曾经有过一个愚蠢的想法，认为你与众不同。”

哈利迷茫的看着他，不知道究竟是怎么回事。他认为马尔福在听过他的话后会感到如释重负，毕竟他再也不必在哈利身下委曲求全。但马尔福的脸色铁青，眼睛闪烁着愤怒的光芒。

“不同？”哈利试探着说。

“我还以为我们之间远不仅如此，”马尔福说，“我甚至真的觉得你对我有感觉。”他摇了摇头，苦涩的笑了。“你只是喜欢这种肉体交易，是吗？”

“什么？”哈利说。

“唔，就是……”马尔福把话完整的说了出来，“你只是喜欢这种背德的刺激感，和一个男妓上床——更妙的是，他还是一个前食死徒。我已经见过一百次这种戏码了，我不知道我为什么会认为这次是个例外。”

“事情不是这样的。”哈利迷惑的说。

马尔福走近了一点，一把推在哈利的胸膛上。“那事情是什么样的？”他不等哈利回答，就高高抬起下巴盯住他的眼睛。“你问我可不可以抱我，可不可以吻我，就像我是什么值得你守护的东西一样。你在你的伙伴面前大肆炫耀，甚至让他们以为我是你的男朋友。”他强迫自己说出这个词，就好像这是什么猥亵之词。

“我——我没有——”哈利试图反驳。但他有，他真的有，所有这些事都是他做过的。

“还有这破房子，到处都是‘被认可的恋人’之类的傻逼寓意，无论我走到哪儿都会被撒一身玫瑰花瓣。”马尔福的鼻翼剧烈的起伏着，发出危险的喘息。“而我，愚蠢到足够相信这他妈的一切都是你心意的暗示。毕竟你看我的眼神就像我是什么上天的馈赠……猜猜怎么着？我再也不会被你那双大眼睛欺骗了。”他的脸气得扭曲起来。“一旦我有机会过上像样的生活，你甚至懒得多看我一眼。”

哈利张口结舌地看着马尔福。他得非常努力才能让马尔福不发现自己的心意——好吧，很明显这一点用都没有。但是，马尔福是说他也对他有相同的感觉吗？

“我以为——我以为这只是你的工作。”他对马尔福说。“我以为你是为了钱才这么做的，因为你觉得你欠我什么东西，试着用这种方式让我感觉好点。”哈利结结巴巴地说着。“我已经尽量不让自己在你面前感情外露了。”他使劲咽了口唾沫。“我对你的感觉——远不止这些。”

马尔福的脸皱了起来，他难以置信地说：“波特，你他妈的真是个白痴。”

“嘿！”哈利想要辩解，但马尔福又一次推在他的胸口。

“我一点都没说错，你就是个大白痴。”他做了一个恼怒的手势。“自从你把我带到这里后，我几乎是每时每刻都和你滚在一起。我一遍又一遍地告诉你不用付钱。”马尔福几乎要扑到哈利脸上，他看起来已经接近抓狂边缘。“我几乎要低三下四求你操我了，你这个混蛋！梅林啊，你怎么能如此不解风情？”马尔福的拳头在身侧攥紧，“那天在床上，你只用舌头就把我操的意乱情迷……你真以为我这所有的表现都是为了挣你那几个该死的加隆？”

哈利难以置信地瞪大眼睛，一种狂乱的、嘶嘶叫着的兴奋开始在他的血管里剧烈搏动。马尔福真的也为他动情了。天哪，哈利的肾上腺素让他浑身发抖，他真的蠢到不行，是不是？他感到欲火中烧，同时又有点晕头转向。

以及强烈的欣喜若狂，他能感觉到那令人吃惊的喜悦和甜蜜在他全身的每一处关节游走。哈利认为这是因为他大脑的处理速度刚刚才意识到他该做出的正确情绪反应。

“你怎么会认为我不想和你在一起？”哈利问他。“我想要你想要的快疯了。”这只是几句苍白无力的话，但它说出口的感觉仍然让他感觉意义重大。“我不知道任何其他能得到你的方法，除了付钱给你。”

马尔福的脸上闪过一种莫名的情绪，面颊上泛起一层淡淡的红晕，哈利能看到他眼底燃烧的银色，他的瞳孔都被那炙热融化了。“你可真他妈要命。”马尔福低声说，眼神一直向下滑到哈利的唇瓣上。

“哦，梅林。”哈利说。他硬得厉害，全身上下都在渴求着马尔福的触碰。如果马尔福没和他说这些话就走了呢？那哈利就再也不会有这样的机会了：他探过身，急切地把嘴唇印到马尔福的唇瓣上。这一切都是真实的——不仅仅是此时此刻，他之前所感受到的所有悸动都是真实的，马尔福对他的渴望一直都是真心实意的。哈利以为那些只存在于自己想象里的温柔缱绻，它们都是真实存在的。天啊，只是意识到这一点都足以让他欣喜到无法呼吸。这堆混乱又无望的事都是真实发生过的，哈利非常感激这一切都结束了。

哈利加深了这个吻，给德拉科展示了一下他对他的渴望——他现在是德拉科、不再是马尔福了。哈利终于可以让自己这样称呼他了。他绞住德拉科的舌头，毫无保留的释放着自己的激情，终于可以不再隐藏自己感情的感觉新奇的可怕。德拉科在他嘴里发出细微的呻吟，哈利真想把他扔到床上再胡闹一整天。不过德拉科的魔杖突然在他口袋里嗡嗡作响，哈利不得不抬起头去看他。

“哎，面试。我设了个闹钟。”德拉科说，又给了哈利一个吻，虽然嘴里咕哝着“适可而止”，但还是在哈利嘴边留连不去。

“我们得走了。”哈利弱弱地说道，虽然他的舌头还放在德拉科嘴唇上，一只手按在德拉科脖子后面。

“嗯嗯。”德拉科说着，张开嘴让哈利的舌头滑进去，重新用那股苹果甜香和咖啡苦涩交融的气味包裹住他。

“啊，”哈利挣脱开，只够透透气。“德拉科，我们要迟到了。”

德拉科用鼻子碰了碰哈利的下巴。“我们？”

“是的，”哈利说，“我想和你一起去，可以吗？”

“可以。”德拉科说，哈利能感觉到他在对着自己的脖颈微笑，格里莫广场在他们周围荡漾着幸福和释然。

—

他们迟到了两分钟，主要是因为他们幻影显形到了哈伊市场的另一头。今天天气不错，阳光明媚，空气清新，但是很冷。德拉科的脸颊和鼻子冻得微微发红，哈利有点觉得这一切都不太真实，他想掐一下自己，看看他是不是在做梦。德拉科和他在一起是因为他真的喜欢他、因为他真心实意的想要哈利。哈利微笑起来，享受了一会儿阳光照在脸上的感觉，直到德拉科用胳膊肘怼了他一下。

“我们已经迟到了，记得吗？”德拉科傻笑着说。“你看起来就像初次来到蜂蜜公爵的一年生。”他领着他来到一幢完全由玻璃建造而成的建筑门前，深吸了一口气，然后大步走进门厅。

“16楼。”他轻声对哈利说，快步走过大理石地板，哈利完全移不开视线——他就是情不自禁，根本没法把眼睛从德拉科身上撤下来。直到德拉科按下电梯按钮后，才发现哈利如饥似渴的眼神几乎要把他吞下去了。

“梅林啊，波特。”他低声说，眼睛慌乱的转来转去。“过会再用这种眼神看我好不好，嗯？”他露出一个小小的微笑。“如果你表现得足够好，也许回家之后我可以让你看个够。”

电梯开始向16楼运行，德拉科的喉结在喉咙里轻轻颤抖了一下。他也许是有点紧张，哈利一边看着他调整状态一边默默想着，当德拉科开始卷起衬衫袖子露出黑魔标记时，哈利惊讶的瞪大了眼睛。

虽然哈利一句话也没说，但德拉科还是从他的表情里看出了哈利的想法。

你在干什么？你到底想不想要这份工作？

德拉科在光可鉴人的金属平面里直视着他的眼睛，“如果他们不能接受全部的我，那么也没必要在这浪费时间。”

电梯轻轻一响，德拉科努力挺起胸膛。“我不会说祝你好运什么的，”哈利对他说。“你不需要这个，我们都知道你会成功的。”

德拉科感激地瞥了他一眼，门打开了，出现在眼前的是一个宽敞的大堂。一个年轻人坐在沙发上翻看杂志，穿着一件看起来异常昂贵的灰色和服。“有什么能帮您的？”他问道。

“我是德拉科·马尔福，我来和托马尔先生会面。”德拉科告诉他。

“噢！他已经在等你了。”和服男站起来和德拉科握了握手。“我是萨沙，”他疑惑地看了一眼哈利。“你可以在这儿等他。”

“没事，他可以和我一起。”德拉科说，两人跟着萨沙走进一间有着巨大落地窗的办公室，通过窗子可以看到伦敦壮美的天际线。迪安·托马斯正伏在一张满是照片的桌子上忙着什么。

“哈利！”迪安直起腰来，伸出双臂表示欢迎。他穿着一件黑色衬衫和一条缀满玫瑰图案的锥形裤，即使连哈利这种时尚黑洞也能看出他非常时髦。

“迪安？”哈利握了握他的手，迪安用另一只胳膊搂住他。“你在这里工作吗？”哈利难以抑制自己声音里的惊讶。

“赫敏没告诉你吗？”

哈利做了个鬼脸，“看来我依然是那个后知后觉的人。”他拼命地想知道迪安在这里做什么。上次他得到迪安的消息时是听说他在贝斯纳格林摆了个小摊，但现在看来他已经完全脱离了那个阶层。

迪安从拥抱中挣脱出来，把注意力转向德拉科。“啊，看看是谁来了。”

萨沙向他示意，“这是德拉科·马尔福。德拉科，这是迪安·托马斯。”他郑重其事地宣布，说话时带着一点法国口音，迪安·托马斯听起来就像迪迪迪安·托马尔。

“是的，我知道这是谁。”迪安说，他并没有表现得太惊讶。他起身走到德拉科面前，细细打量着他。“好吧，好吧，好吧。”

“迪迪迪安·托马尔？认真的吗？”哈利好笑的说，迪安耸了耸肩。

“我知道，”迪安说。“但这是行业惯例，要我说这简直是疯了。”他把注意力牢牢地锁在德拉科身上。“天哪，看看那张脸，”他说。

“其他部分也不赖。”萨沙补充道，大大方方地盯着德拉科包裹在紧身裤里的长腿，用那种足以让哈利感到被冒犯的眼神。

“转身。”迪安对德拉科说。德拉科在他们眼前慢慢地转过身来，表现出一种轻蔑又优雅的无精打采，毫不介意的盯住迪安的眼睛。

“妈的，你太棒了，”迪安说道。“你猜怎么着，我觉得你会让我们发大财的。”

这他妈到底是怎么回事？迪安是个老鸨吗？不，肯定不是。迪安是个好人，他是个诚实、正派的人。看在梅林的份上，哈利认识他很多年了。老鸨们是不会有漂亮的办公室的，更别提那些挂在墙上的高清艺术照。是这样的，对吗？

“让我们做几个小实验。”迪安说。

“比如？”哈利问。

“别担心，不会太麻烦的。”迪安保证道。他走到窗前拉下百叶窗，萨沙则弯下腰从袋子里翻找什么东西。

哈利走近德拉科，他的心紧张得怦怦直跳。“这是怎么回事？”他低声问道。

德拉科的眼睛因兴奋而发亮，“这就是我要找的工作，波特。”他对哈利说。“你觉得可以吗？”

哈利把手塞进口袋攥紧。当然，德拉科可以去做任何他想做的事情。但是，如果德拉科只是从街头巷尾升级到了一家高档三陪公司？哈利是绝对不会同意这种事发生的。哈利哪儿都不会去，直到他搞清楚迪安会在他身上做哪些狗屁实验。他环视了一下房间，发现萨沙从包里拿出了一台相当高档的照相机，此刻他正在调整镜头，而迪安再次眯起眼睛打量着德拉科。

“完美，”迪安说。“你觉得他不穿上衣会好一点嘛？”他对萨沙说到，哈利再也憋不住了。

“这是要拍什么色情录像带吗？”

除了他，大家都大笑起来。

“为什么要脱衣服呢。”哈利问道，脑子里乱成一团。“还是你要当脱衣舞娘？”脱衣舞要比卖淫安全得多，但哈利还是不确定他是否真的能接受这个。如果要他亲眼去看德拉科做这样的事，他可能会心悸而死。

迪安挥了挥手，强忍住笑。“哈利，你真是太有才了。好吧，德拉科，先别脱衣服了，别把我们可怜的哈利吓坏了。我们先试拍几张照片吧。你能不能散散步，让我们抓拍几张？”

德拉科眨了眨眼睛，先是一动不动地站了几秒，然后开始缓步前进，他的肩膀移动有力而流畅，两条腿在地板上优雅地移动着，哈利甚至有点嫉妒被他踩在脚下的地板。他全身流露出一种桀骜不驯的自信，看上去有一种危险的性感，哈利不得不把一声低沉的咆哮埋在心里。

“是的，”迪安说。“就是这样。”

萨沙一次又一次按下快门，镜头频繁的发出咔哒声，闪光灯在德拉科的皮肤上反射出迷人的荧光，让他身上那件衬衫愈加白得耀眼。当德拉科走到萨沙附近时，他在镜头前停了下来，傲慢地对着镜头看了一眼，然后转身往回走。

“操，”萨沙兴奋地说“你要把我的尼康融化了。”

“时装模特，哈利，”迪安说。“我在为我的最新系列选用模特。我需要一组T台模特和几个摄影师。只要镜头能捕捉下我们眼里他一半的美貌，他就会被录用。”

时尚产业。当然是这样了——迪安在贝斯纳格林的小摊上卖的衣服就是他用麻瓜缝纫机自制的，尽管他显然得奋斗很长一段时间才得以坐拥这间办公室。还有德拉科，他是来应聘模特的。哈利看不出自己为什么才明白这点。

哈利又看了看迪安的办公室。他刚刚才意识到，那些艺术照都是各式各样、各种角度拍摄的服装——有近距拍摄的尖锐折领，以及在微风中飘动的薄纱裙摆。

迪安捕捉到了他的眼神。“跟我在市场那时有点不同，是吧？我的设计是麻瓜和巫师风格的混合——就像我的血统。”他咧嘴一笑。“这种风格大受欢迎，麻瓜们为此趋之若鹜，但他们完全不清楚这种风格为何能如此捕捉他们的眼球。”他向后靠在桌子上，一脸好笑。“他们声称我的衣服具有魔力。新品总是在上架的瞬间被抢购一空。”

“太神奇了，”哈利说。“我完全不知道，但我为你感到高兴。”

“我也许应该假装生气一下，”迪安说，“可你从来不是走在时尚尖端的人，是不是，哈利？”他咧嘴一笑，刻意把目光停留在哈利邋遢的靴子上，哈利哼了一声表示同意。

德拉科和萨沙打开百叶窗，然后挤在一起回看刚才的照片。“怎么样？”迪安问道。

“棒极了，”萨沙心驰神往地说，“天哪，我已经等不及让他穿上你的衣服了。你能想象他穿那套白色西装——或者那件纱料衬衫——要不那件银色外套吗？”

操。哈利脑海里浮现出德拉科穿着魔力四溢、剪裁精美的时装款款走上T台的画面，突然，他觉得非常有必要调整一下自己的牛仔裤。他默默走到窗边，假装对窗台上的几只鸽子很感兴趣，它们正在为一块看起来像半个汉堡的东西打架，直到他觉得欲望消退了一部分才重新转过身来。

“下下周末你有空吗？”迪安问德拉科。“我们要办一场大秀。如果一切顺利的话，我下个月可能要带你去趟巴黎。另外，我需要一个人出镜周四的《GQ》。”

德拉科看上去很高兴，不过也很紧张。“是的，下下周我有空——这周四也有。”他犹豫了一下，手指轻敲着大腿。“实际上，我已经赋闲一段时间了，因为这个。”他伸出带着黑魔标记的手臂。

迪安轻轻皱起了眉头，“嗯，我觉得我们可以把它掩盖起来，化妆什么的。”

萨沙立刻打断了他，“当然不要，你疯了吗？这样就很棒了。”他把手按在胸前。“这太前卫了，人们会为你疯狂的。”

迪安把头歪向一边思考着，“是的。你说得对，这不会有问题的。”

德拉科咬住嘴唇，“那么，和我这样的人共事不会对你造成困扰吗？”他小声问道。德拉科的语气听起来很随便，但哈利仍然可以听出里面暗含的焦虑，他能感到自己的肋骨正因紧张而收缩。他有点想替德拉科说话，但转念一想德拉科应该宁愿他置身事外。

迪安长长地吸了一口气。“好吧。话说回来，你是个混蛋，我们必须得承认这一点。”

德拉科看着他，脸上满是不安和羞愧。

“但是，”迪安继续说，“当我被关在你那该死的地窖里时，我了解到了很多我原来不知道的事情。你的确是个混蛋，但你也不过是个被吓坏的孩子，马尔福。你和所有其他人一样，我们都对当时发生的事情无能为力。”

德拉科努力和迪安保持着平视，但哈利可以看到他的下巴在微微颤抖。

迪安默默地看了他一会儿，然后说：“赫敏找过我了。我可以告诉你，如果不是因为她，你根本进不了这间办公室。她告诉我，如果我们不能放下宿怨，战争就永远结束不了。你怎么说？”

德拉科轻轻点了点头。“我同意，说实话，她比我们俩都要聪明。”他犹豫了一下，双唇紧抿，然后对迪安说：“虽然有点晚……但地下室的事我很抱歉。”

迪安吸了一口气。“好吧。嗯，我不知道你现在还是不是个混蛋。但从现在开始，我关心的只有你是不是个可靠的雇员，以及你是否能把我的衣服衬托的和你那条廉价牛仔裤看起来一样棒。”

德拉科大笑起来，如释重负，哈利忍不住也笑了出来。他不知道德拉科允不允许他在公共场合和他进行肢体接触，但他还是走到德拉科身边，把胳膊搭在他的腰上。他能感觉到德拉科的肌肉绷紧了一两秒钟，然后就在哈利臂弯里缓和下来了。

迪安用手指轻敲着嘴唇。“看来你和哈利也把过去抛诸脑后了。”

德拉科朝哈利瞥了一眼，哈利的胃里突然就飞进了一群蝴蝶。“嗯，”德拉科说。“可能吧。”

“其实现在看起来你们俩应该早就互通款曲了吧？”迪安露出一个邪恶的微笑。“说实话，我记得，好像，嗯，哈利，你整个六年级都在跟踪马尔福，而且——”

“呃，”哈利抗议。“赫敏怎么说的来着，放下宿怨，好不好？”

迪安拿出一些文件，他和德拉科开始讨论妆容、门钥匙和合同，听起来他要大忙一阵了。这一切都发生得太快了，哈利有点措手不及，但同时又为德拉科感到高兴。他再次想到——这已经不是第一次了——如果赫敏选定了她的目标，那它就一定会实现。

“他明天就开始上班吗？”哈利问道。

迪安摇了摇头，“不用，周三开始就可以。”

太棒了，如果一切都按照哈利的计划进行，明天他俩要在房子里亲热一整天——见鬼，如果他能说服格里莫广场把食物送上楼，他甚至不认为他们会离开床。

不过明天之后，哈利真的觉得他应该回去工作了。

在德拉科在各种各样的虚线上签过名之后，哈利和他一起走回电梯，德拉科的脸上明显松了一口气，显得容光焕发。“原来是这样，”哈利说，他们站在那里等着电梯。“现在想想我应该能想的到。猜猜怎么着，你现在已经是个模特了。”

德拉科闭了一会儿眼睛，“萨拉查啊，这事居然成了。”

“你觉得怎么样？”

德拉科慢慢地点了点头。“这是好事，我认为这是一个很好的机会。”

“你不介意那些照片什么的吗？还有那些人们的视线？”哈利想了想，如果是他，他一定别扭死了。

“操，不会。话说回来，不管我想不想，人们总是拼了命地盯着我看。我还不如从现在开始收钱呢。”德拉科盯着天花板看了一会儿，然后歪了歪脑袋。“你呢？你认为我能胜任吗？”他的声音很随意，但他的眼睛在不安地转来转去。

“我觉得你会一举成名的。”哈利简洁地说。

“我还以为你会认为这……”

“这什么？”

德拉科的嘴唇翘了起来，露出那种哈利在学校里就很熟悉的表情。“很低俗。”

“他妈的，我为什么要那样想，德拉科？你的工作需要极强的表现力和心理建设，你知道这多我来说有多难吗？我怎么可能会认为它是低俗的呢？”

德拉科用他的靴子在地板上画了一个圈，然后用他最傲慢的声音说：“我父亲会说那卑贱得难以形容。”

哈利的胸口一阵隐隐作痛，怎么会有人对自己的孩子说这种话呢？“你真的想做这个吗？你认为这值得一试吗？”

德拉科轻轻皱起眉头。“我……是的。”

“这才是最重要的事。”

德拉科向他抬起下巴，“是吗？”

“当然了，管他妈别人怎么想。这是你自己的生活。”

德拉科轻轻噘起嘴，“在我看来……如果他们只是喜欢我的样子，而我穿的衣服会让他们有想买的欲望，嗯……”他耸耸肩。“这对我来说就没什么关系。”

“我也觉得挺好的。”

德拉科希冀地看着他。“是吗？”

“是啊。”哈利坚定地说。

电梯来了，德拉科走了进去，脸色镇定多了。门关上后，他把一根手指伸进了哈利的皮带环。“那么，波特……你愿意和模特上床吗？”

“呃，愿意。”哈利的声音有点颤抖。

德拉科轻轻拉了拉腰带上的环，一股兴奋的颤栗传遍了哈利的脊背。“比如你床下杂志里的那些人？”

操，德拉科真的发现了。“我想在杂志上看到你。”哈利对他说，他伸手抓住德拉科的屁股，走得更近了一点，直到他能感觉到德拉科身上散发出的温暖气息。16层，他有足够的时间亲吻德拉科，他可以把他按在电梯的墙上，贴在光亮的镜面上，解开他马甲的扣子，然后是衬衫……

“操，既然你已经找到工作了。那我们应该庆祝一下，你觉得呢？”

德拉科伸手抓住哈利的手腕，把手指伸进哈利上衣的袖子里，用拇指在他的手掌根揉了揉，那儿的血液正沸腾着、搏动着。“愿意带我回你那儿做点坏事吗？越坏越好。”

哈利非常乐意效劳。


	6. Chapter 6

星期三的魔法部要十点才打卡，于是哈利打算在上班之前陪德拉科去买双新靴子。每天的这个时候，对角巷总是匆忙又混乱，但哈利依然喜欢在这消磨时间，他犹记得初次来这时感到的兴奋和新奇。

“看，”哈利推了推德拉科，向丽痕书店外一个卖变色宠物的女巫示意。那些小东西大概有网球那么大，浑身毛茸茸的，从它们发出的尖锐叫声可以判断出绝对不是那些安静的品种。“你想要吗？”

德拉科哼了一声，“闭嘴，”他一边说，一边小心地环视着人群。哈利早就注意到了，每当他们一起出门时德拉科总是小心翼翼的，仿佛时刻准备着战斗或者逃跑。哈利非常想把那些让德拉科做出应激反应的人都抓起来变成碎片。而且他还不能搂着德拉科——傲罗在穿着制服时是不允许在公开场合和别人有亲密动作的的——不过他可以和德拉科走得很近，近到每走一步他们的胳膊都擦在一起。

“哈利！”一个熟悉的声音响了起来，哈利转过身来，是威妮弗蕾德，她和一个穿着皮夹克的年轻男人挎在一起。“你好，哈利。”她说。

“威妮弗蕾德，最近怎么样？”哈利向她致意，“嗨，梅特卡夫。”

“我很好。这个帅哥是谁？”威妮弗蕾德好奇的扬起一条眉毛，“说起来你好久没让我帮你做私活了。”

哈利被她的直率呛到了，“很快我就会去再找你帮忙了，别担心。”

“好吧，”威妮弗蕾德得意地笑了一下，捏了捏梅特卡夫的胳膊。“我已经在期待了。”幸运的是，梅特卡夫似乎觉得整个对话很有趣。她的注意力很快又转回到了德拉科身上。“哇哦，”她的眼睛惊讶地睁大，“你们两个……？”

“在交往？”哈利问。“是的。”梅林啊，只是说出这话的感觉都能使他的胸中燃起欢乐的火花。

“你好，”德拉科伸出手来。“我是德拉科。”

“威妮弗蕾德，我是不是在哪儿见过你？”她迟疑地问道，哈利能感觉到德拉科的身体立刻就绷紧了，拿着魔杖的那只手臂轻轻抽搐了一下。

“他是本月意大利《Vogue》的封面，”哈利率先开了口。“你看起来是紧追时尚的那类人，对吧？”

“哦，天哪，”威妮弗蕾德惊讶地说。“真的是你吗？我还记得那件精美绝伦的衬衫，还有那发型……”她不知所措地向自己的头发做了个手势。

德拉科为迪安拍摄那套照片的过程对哈利来说就是一场煎熬。他只穿着一件透明的衬衫、一件紧身内衣和一双做旧的靴子。头发整体向后梳去，迪安不知抹了什么能让它们反射银光的东西上去。哈利根本没法束缚住自己如同野马脱缰的幻想，他不得不一次又一次得去阳台观赏那群鸽子。

“就是他。”哈利说。“你星期六会去看迪安的服装发布会吗？”他还是不敢在别人面前称呼他为马尔福，但他已经在努力了。“德拉科会展示几件新衣服。”

“我当然想去，但是你知道买票有多难吗？”威妮弗蕾德抱怨道。

德拉科清了清嗓子，“这个，我也许能帮上忙。”

“你认真的吗？”

“给。”德拉科从外套里掏出两张亮闪闪的票递给她。“如果你真的想去就拿着吧，这是迪安今天早上寄给我的。”他转向梅特卡夫。“你也许会很感兴趣——新系列里有好几件皮衣。”想到这里，哈利小小的叹息了一声，德拉科的新工作真是要了哈利的命。不过话说回来，他的旧工作也没好到哪里去。

“梅林啊！”威妮弗蕾德惊呼了一声。“非常感谢——我真是太开心了！我现在得去办公室了，不过很高兴见到你，德拉科。”她倾身吻了吻哈利的脸颊，在贴近他耳边的时候低声说：“眼光不错，波特。”

哈利低下头，耳朵红的发烫，威妮弗蕾德和梅特卡夫笑着和他们挥手作别。

德拉科似乎比之前更放松了一些，哈利也觉得胸中的一块石头终于坠了地。没人关心哈利是不是在和一个男生交往。而威妮弗蕾德要么是不知道马尔福一家是什么人，要么是根本就不在乎。

德拉科领着哈利走到格威丹的魔药橱窗前，仔细观察里面陈列的瓶瓶罐罐。“啊，太好了，这批货终于到了。”他钻进歪歪扭扭的小店，弯下身子以免头撞到门框上。

“两罐橄榄油，”他告诉店主，“给你肩膀涂一点，”他向哈利解释道。“它会在你身上创造奇迹的。”

“九个加隆十六个西可。”店主说，德拉科在哈利付账时拦住了他。

“这周我刚开了工资。”他朝哈利傻笑了一下，把其中一只罐子塞进了哈利的口袋。“我打算寄一个给妈妈。这对她的旧伤很有帮助，但之前我根本负担不起。”

“你妈妈……”当他们离开商店时，哈利才想起这件事。“你给威妮弗蕾德的票原本是给她的，是不是？她不打算来了？”

德拉科轻轻抿紧嘴唇，“是的，她还是很担心重新出席社交场合这回事。爸爸本来要来和我说几句话，我猜又是那些有关于我形象受损的问题……”他扯出一个冷冷的微笑。“他身体状况的确是好些了。你猜怎么着，等到下一批治疗师的账单来临的时候，他肯定又会对和我断绝关系的想法绝口不提。”

德拉科叹了口气，又从口袋里掏出几张票来。“在这里。迪安多给我的，你可以把它送给——”他犹豫了一下。“我不知道格兰杰——我是说赫敏——她会不会想去？”

哈利紧盯着他那张苍白而严肃的小脸，喜悦之情溢于言表。

“我本想给猫头鹰她来着……”德拉科看上去不太确定。“但，嗯，也许由你寄给她会更好一点？还有一张可以给韦斯莱，或者什么你其他的朋友。”

哈利用力点了点头，“当然可以，我想你最好还是亲自寄给她，她一定会很高兴的。”

去他妈的规章制度，哈利真想抓住德拉科的手，一刻也不停歇的冲进魔法部的大门。但他还是忍住了，他只是让指尖缓缓划过德拉科的掌心，让他们的手臂轻轻碰撞在一起。当他们走上古灵阁的台阶时，德拉科突然楞了一下，虽然只停了一秒钟，但足以让哈利感到他浑身散发出的不安和紧张。

“怎么了？”哈利问。

德拉科的脸沉了下来，“没怎么。”他对哈利说，哈利警觉的扫了一眼古灵阁外面的人群，他捕捉到了一张熟悉的面孔——黑头发、蓝眼睛、脸很尖——他转身消失在翻倒巷。

“那就是他，对吗？”哈利问道。“伦诺克斯·他妈的·卡尔维尔。”

“谁？”德拉科说，但他的脸上毫无血色，还有点慌张，哈利瞬间就明白了。他冲进人群，向翻倒巷跑了过去。

卡尔维尔穿着一件蓝色斗篷——就在那儿，站在药店的门口打量着什么。哈利的魔杖已经准备好了，“闪开！”哈利对他旁边的人喊道，一道闪着蓝光的咒语在卡尔维尔身上泛起涟漪。他立刻被拉向哈利，魔力拖拽着他在地上移动，就像被磁铁吸引一样。

“哈利！”德拉科很快也赶到了，有人在大声尖叫。哈利又挥了一下魔杖，卡尔维尔跪倒下来，脸上满是惊讶和愤怒。

“你这个邪恶的畜生。”哈利说，“我就知道我会找到你的！”他施了第三次咒，卡尔维尔的四肢被束缚在一起，哈利继续挥动魔杖，直到卡尔维尔蜷缩成一团、一动不动地躺在小巷肮脏的地面上才气喘吁吁地停下来。

“梅林啊，”德拉科轻轻地说，“你在做什么？”

“高级身体束缚。”哈利告诉他，连续的高等级魔咒释放让他多少有点疲惫。

“这真的有必要吗？”德拉科问。

“就是他，对吗？”

德拉科点了点头。

“那这就很有必要。”哈利板着脸说，“别管闲事。”他对两个上了年纪的女巫说，她们在完全吓呆了，挤在一起惊恐的小声耳语着。

德拉科看了看卡维尔，咽了口唾沫。“操，波特，你真是吓死我了。”他垂下眼皮望着哈利，哈利能感到德拉科的情绪在逐渐平复。

“我还是把他带回去吧。”哈利不情愿地说。他一点也不想回去工作，去处理那堆文书工作。他只想把卡尔维尔像块石头一样扔进泰晤士河，然后和德拉科一起回家，他们可以在床上厮混一整天，用肌肤相亲把德拉科所有有关这件事的回忆都抛到九霄云外。但他还有工作要做。

—

“波特呢？”罗伯兹的声音在走廊里回荡，一直传到训练室里。“波特在哪儿？”

哈利正在和罗恩一起做练习，这声音迫使他们停住了手里的动作开始对视，当罗伯兹砰一声把门推开时，他们边调整着呼吸边给他行注目礼。

“波特，我有教你这么逮捕嫌疑人吗？”

哈利和罗恩交换了一下目光，他拿起毛巾在胳膊和脸上擦了擦汗。

“呃，没有，”他告诉罗伯兹，“我失手了。”

“梅林啊！”罗伯兹用手搓了搓脸。“我们只需要你来施一个反击咒，而不是把他捆成一只螃蟹。”

“我真抱歉。”哈利说，不过听上去一点也不难过。这对那可怜的卡尔维尔来说是多么残忍啊，哈利敢打赌，被捆了那么久肯定舒服不到哪去。

“到底怎么回事？”罗伯兹把双臂交叉在一起，等待着回答。

“什么？”

“这肯定事出有因，波特。你和这个巫师之间有过什么矛盾吗？”

“你检查过他的魔杖吗？”哈利反问道。

“当然了，不管你是什么样，但部里的其他人可是走标准程序的。魔杖上有很多可以定罪的证据，他在很长一段时间内都没法出来为非作歹了。”

哈利松了口气，这样德拉科就不用出面作证了，他甚至连声明也不必出具了。“我只是事先做过一些调查，仅此而已。”

罗伯兹受不了似的闭了闭眼睛，“快来审讯室告诉我们他到底叫什么名字，然后把那该死的束缚咒解除了。”

—

“嗨，拉蒂莎，你祖母还好吗？能再给我一根香肠吗？哦，你今天真是美呆了。”看着女巫把土豆泥倒进他的盘子，舀上肉汁，罗恩咧嘴笑了起来。

“赫敏知道这事吗，关于你用甜言蜜语哄骗食堂里所有的女巫，好从她们那多套一些食物？”哈利开玩笑地说，他们正朝布丁走去。

“伙计，是她叫我这么做的。你要知道，我们根本没法自己下厨，如果我上班时多吃点可以省下一大笔外卖钱。”他打住话头，跟另一位女巫说话。“那是果酱馅饼吗？好的，如果可以的话，来一大块。大明星。”罗恩接过碟子，坐到哈利身边。

“那个嫌疑犯的事后来怎么解决了？罗伯兹又给了你次新机会？”

哈利耸耸肩。“差不多……就是这样。”

罗恩看着哈利，皱起了眉头，端起茶凑到嘴边。“你以后可不能再逃跑了吧？”

“不会了。”哈利坚定、相当认真地说。

在重返工作之前，他曾考虑过辞职。他甚至跟德拉科谈了这件事。但德拉科对这件事表示了强烈的反对，他甚至说只有不知好歹的混蛋才会这么做。

哈利能感到自己的眉毛被忧愁坠的低垂。看在梅林的份上，他希望得到的是同情和理解，而不是侮辱和讽刺。

“你就忍几年吧。”德拉科发出一阵嘲弄的嘟囔声。“哦，我不喜欢考试，我不喜欢文书工作，这真他妈的费事。这是大多数人梦寐以求的工作，你不能因为它不符合你的期望就怨天尤人。”

德拉科当然是对的，这反而让人更恼火。

哈利给自己和罗恩倒满了茶杯。“你我都知道，我永远不会按规矩办事。”他皱起了眉头。“我想，罗伯兹自己也知道，职业守则对我来说形同虚设。所以我以后肯定还会因为这种纪律问题进他的办公室。”

罗恩点点头，开始切他的香肠。“你说的对，我不认为你会突然改头换面。”

“如果他们不喜欢，他们可以……嗯，好吧，我想他们可以开除我。”哈利暂停下来思考了一会儿这个问题，然后又咬了一口牧羊人馅饼。“如果真的到了他们忍无可忍的那天，那我就可以转行了。不过我想他们不会这么做的，因为……我不想听起来太不可一世，但我想只要他们别再对我指手画脚，我绝对可以成为一名出色的傲罗。”

“你肯定会的，我相信你一定会出人头地的。那考试怎么办？你会努力吗？”

“当然。我知道我不是什么天才，但我也不笨，我猜只要我努点力还是能及格的。我只是——不喜欢学习——我的意思是，谁喜欢呢？”

罗恩做了个鬼脸，两人都笑了。

“好吧，我们确实认识这么一个人。”哈利说。“但是如果我意志力坚强那么一点，我敢说我能坚持下去。也许你愿意给我看看你那些复习资料。”

“我当然愿意。”罗恩用最后一片香肠把盘子里的肉汁抹了一遍。“我已经好几个月没见你这么高兴过了。训练把你折磨得够呛，而那所房子又……今年对你来说绝对算不上好过。”

“是的，”哈利说，“但情况已经在好转了。”

罗恩坐直身体，用他的认真脸看向哈利，“因为马尔福，是吗？他改变了一切。”

“呃。”哈利拿着叉子在盘里搅来搅去。“是的，嗯——是这么回事。”

罗恩揉了揉脖子后面，“嗯……我得说我很高兴，只要你们彼此都是真心的。”他探身向前，用叉子指着哈利。“你绝对配得上一个让你开心的人，记住这句话，行吗？”

哈利微微一笑，既害羞又高兴。“好吧。”

罗恩亲热地拍了拍他的胳膊。“很好。另外，这次的杂志内页，他看起来真的帅极了。”

“你也看了？”哈利的眉毛猛地一扬。

“当然，”罗恩说道。“赫敏买了一本，她对迪安使用的咒语很感兴趣，还是别的什么。”他皱了皱鼻子，“她以前可从来没有表现出对时尚的兴趣。”

“她星期六可以来看走秀，我差点忘了。”哈利看着罗恩，有点拿不准他会有什么反应。“德拉科搞到了前排的票。他想知道你是不是也想去？”

“我？梅林，不要。你觉得我会喜欢看一群顾影自怜的白孔雀趾高气扬地——”罗恩停住话头，咳嗽了一声。“嗯，我是说——这对我来说也许不是什么美事，但我打赌赫敏会很高兴的。”

哈利点了点头，“好吧，他说要猫头鹰她。”

“呃，你不介意我不来吧？如果你觉得我应该露面，你知道，我也完全可以去……但是时尚，呃——”罗恩别扭的摇了摇头，“完全不是我的菜。”

“不，没关系。”哈利指着罗恩的布丁说，“已经快半点了，你再不吃就来不及了。今天下午是缴械咒练习，我觉得我很有把握。”

—

哈利的膝盖上下摇晃着，眼睛扫视着T台两边的人群，这儿满是打扮入时的麻瓜和巫师，他们喝着鸡尾酒、聊天、或者翻看放在椅子上的宣传册。

“哈利，”赫敏说，“放松，德拉科一定会惊艳全场的。”

哈利知道他是在做无用功，他毫不怀疑德拉科的能力，但他还是有点担心。

“这真的能称得上是工作吗？”哈利问。

赫敏扬起眉毛。“你在开玩笑吗？它当然可以。迪安要给他的走秀付一大笔钱，而被他展示衣服的设计师也会获得巨大成功，这是双赢。”

好吧，但这在某种程度上使哈利对环境的估量变得更糟，这儿有了更多的利害关系。如果演出时发生了什么不可挽回的事怎么办？模特们会摔倒吗？如果人们看到他走上T台就大吵大闹怎么办？如果他们嘲笑、辱骂、或者——

灯光突然暗了下来，观众们的闲谈戛然而止，取而代之的是一阵期待的低语。

“别担心，哈利，”赫敏小声说。“去享受这场秀本身。”

一阵鼓点响起，低沉而平稳，哈利胳膊上的汗毛都颤动了起来，一个更糟糕的念头突然击中了他。

如果德拉科看上去性感的要命，而哈利不得不无助地在这里一动不动二十分钟，那该怎么办？

哈利在牛仔裤上擦了擦手心，感谢黑暗接纳了他。一盏聚光灯晃动着，照亮了T台另一端的门。哈利向前倾着身子，一刻也不想错过。鼓点越来越响了，一个轮廓鲜明、纤细高挑的人影出现在门口。

哈利几乎是立刻就变得口干舌燥。那是德拉科，他的头发整整齐齐地向后梳去，妆容突出了他的高颧骨，他的身形是哈利见过他最紧绷的一次。

德拉科开始沿着T台移动，观众们似乎都屏住了呼吸。他的眼睛盯着远处的一个点，带着一种咄咄逼人的傲慢缓步行走，细腻的白光打在他的皮肤上，照亮了他的头发，他隆起的二头肌，他鼓鼓的臀部。更多的聚光灯开始照在T台上，哈利终于看清了德拉科穿的衣服。

“梅林啊。”赫敏低声惊呼，哈利感到一阵兴奋的低语响彻了整个房间。他的搭配很简单：一件浅灰色无袖上衣，一条低腰皮裤。它们裁剪得十分合身，将德拉科衬托的曲线毕露，而他穿着它们的样子——那种大方、流畅、优雅的步态——激起了哈利心中的欲望、激起了他心中强烈的欲望火焰，使它们挣扎着、咆哮着。

德拉科在T台的尽头停了下来，他转身看向一排排的观众，一阵贝斯的轰鸣声加入了鼓点。而他站在那里，眼底的银色燃烧着，一只手放在腰间，操，那身衣服贴在他优美的身体曲条上：马甲的领口开成V字形，展示出德拉科的锁骨，皮衣突出了他屁股的完美弧度。当他再次转过身，从另一个角度展示衣服时，黑魔标记的黑色曲线清晰可见，他的前臂正对着人群。哈利听见他身后一个女人倒抽了一口气，接着就听到有人小声说：“看！”哈利第一次看到德拉科脸上露出了不确定的表情。

“看！看他的胳膊。”那女人重复道，她旁边的人开始对她发出嘘声。但哈利看到德拉科愣在原地，观众中的麻瓜当然不会知道那个标记是什么，不过他们都会盯着那看，掂量着他那张异常美丽的脸和优雅纤长的身形。操。哈利能感觉到口袋里魔杖正在微微颤抖，随时准备施展魔法。当然，在这么多麻瓜的情况下，使用魔法的想法并不理智。但如果麻烦发生，他得拿起魔杖保护德拉科。

德拉科咽了口唾沫，肩膀紧张得有点发硬，目光扫过人群，直到他的目光与哈利相遇。他似乎吃了一惊，好像他并没有料到会在这儿见到哈利。他眨了眨眼睛，顿时放松了下来。

哈利说不出话来，但一个念头在他身体的每一条神经里回响起来：德拉科太他妈的漂亮了。

德拉科的目光打量着哈利，眼神中满是饥渴。哈利屏住呼吸，忽然人群里什么地方传来了一声赞赏的欢呼。德拉科似乎重新记起了自己的位置，他又摆出那副高高在上的姿势，下巴抬得高高的，目光扫过房间，带着一种傲慢无礼的神气。随着灯光的闪烁，德拉科转身走向门口，傲慢而优雅地沿着T台昂首阔步，观众席上开始响起掌声。

德拉科没有错过任何一拍，他的步伐不紧不慢。哈利看得出，他每走一步，信心都愈发充足。等他经过哈利时，德拉科低头瞥了他一眼，眼神里充满了期待和赞许，哈利几乎能听见自己血管里正在发出沸腾的尖叫。德拉科迈着猫步消失在门口，人群安静下来，而哈利在座位上瘫了下来。几个模特进进出出，赢得了稀稀拉拉的礼貌掌声。但不到一分钟，德拉科又出现在门口，大家似乎都在座位上坐得更直了一些，以便能看得更清楚点。

“这个男的是谁？”他左边的一位女士边看小册子边问。

“迪安的新发现。”她的同伴说。

“他所有的走秀服装都换的很快，”那个女人惊叹道，“是怎么这么快就穿上那套衣服的？这就像魔法！”

赫敏微微一笑，用胳膊肘捅了捅哈利，但哈利的目光根本无法离开德拉科。他一次又一次地重返秀台，每次看上去都是那么漂亮，而哈利担心总有一次他穿的衣服会把哈利推落崩溃的深渊。他也分了一些注意力在那些巧妙剪裁的衣服上，迪安还是在上面玩了点小把戏。一件覆盖着复杂刺绣的衬衫，它的颜色变化非常微妙，足以让人误以为是灯光的作用；一件闪闪发光的丝绸外套，哈利可以肯定它是自己移动的，它的衣角低低飘垂着，露出了德拉科的曼妙身形；还有那条宽松的丝绸裤子，一定是施了魔法才使得它不会在他走路时从臀部滑下来。德拉科穿着皮衣、锦缎、粗花呢时，那副傲慢自得地神情从未消失，哈利不得不把迪安那本花哨的小册子放在腿上，把他的帐篷掩盖起来。

哈利有点想给迪安和他那邪恶又讨人喜欢的设计施咒：他给了德拉科一套纯血统贵族的套装，就是那种适合喜欢冒险的享乐主义者的衣服，使他看上去像是什么大富之家娇生惯养的金丝雀。哈利以前从来没有对时尚产生过过大的兴趣，但就连他也能看出迪安作品的艺术性和戏剧化——它们精美的剪裁、本身的质地、和那些点缀着羽毛、珠子和毛皮的华丽装饰。一些模特和德拉科的体型很像——高挑、精瘦——但哈利注意到迪安也喜欢展示那些其他体型的人穿上他衣服的模样：有的模特身材曲线丰满，小腹微鼓，穿着贴身的黑色绸缎裙，饱满的臀部看上去美不胜收；一个瘦小、瘦削、看上去相当书呆子的男人；还有一位风度翩翩的老绅士，拄着拐杖走路，纯白的头发盘在脑后。

闭幕式时，所有模特都回到了T台，每个人都穿着黑色和灰色的衣服。德拉科穿着一件厚重的大衣，露出一条薄薄的胸肌。当他立定在T台尽头时，他的目光又对上了哈利，在发现哈利正带着一种饥渴的敬畏注视着他后，德拉科满意地移动脚跟，摆出最后一个姿势，展示自己棱角分明的美。然后灯光熄灭，秀场里一片漆黑。掌声越来越响，在黑暗中回荡，直到房间周围又亮起了低低的灯光，打在空荡荡的T台上，人们开始站起来，仍未停止鼓掌。当迪安穿着天鹅绒夹克走上T台、脸上带着哈利从未见过的灿烂笑容时，喧闹声达到了顶点。

迪安开始向人们致意，从一边转到另一边，把飞吻压在指尖上向人们抛洒出去。

“太棒了！”赫敏喊道，哈利意识到只有他一个人还坐着。他伸手拿起自己的夹克，站起身来，笨拙地用它挡住自己的勃起。迪安夸张地鞠了最后一躬，然后离开T台，一边挥手一边微笑，掌声渐渐消失，取而代之的是人群中激动的交谈。

“你没事吧，哈利？”赫敏问道，她毫不掩饰自己的喜悦。“你看起来有点迷糊。迪安真是个天才，是吧？等等，卢娜也来了——”她把胳膊举起来，挥手吸引卢娜的注意。

哈利不知道他他妈的应该干什么，但他肯定不能站在这里跟人寒暄。他做了个含糊的手势，希望这能暗示他有什么计划。

“你要去找德拉科？”赫敏问。“告诉他走秀棒极了，行吗？”

哈利点了点头。

“谢谢他的票。你应该……你应该带他去我们那，我们可以试着做些也许能吃的东西。”她看上去那么认真，哈利真想给她一个拥抱。

“好吧，”哈利说。哇，他和德拉科并肩坐在罗恩和赫敏厨房的餐桌旁，他还不知道那会是什么感觉……但这是他们终究要面对的东西。“谢谢。那听起来蛮不错。”

赫敏去跟卢娜说话了，哈利穿过人群，他感到脚步有点飘忽不定，但还是坚定地朝后台走去。当他走到封锁的空地时，一个挂着名牌的瘦小男孩突然抬手拦住了他。“你不能进来。”他用一本正经的声音说，哈利拿魔杖的手兴奋地抽动了一下。

哈利上下打量了他一番，他觉得他已经紧绷到了一个程度。“我要跟——”

“嗯，没有名牌，谁也不许进来这里。”男孩对他说，哈利不得不再次提醒自己，如果没有完美的理由，绝对不能对其他人使魔法。

“哈利·波特？”一个年轻的女巫惊呼，那身衣服准是出自迪安之手，她走动时衬衫上颤动的那些小羽毛彰显了这一点。

哈利摇了摇头，用刘海遮住了伤疤，这已经是一种本能反应了。

“真的是你，”女巫说，“多里安，让他过去。这是哈利·波特。”

男孩不满的把隔离带拉开：“那他就应该早点告诉我。我怎么会知道他是谁？他看起来甚至都和时尚不搭边。”

“你以为他会是什么样子，小傻瓜？”女孩抱歉地朝哈利摇了摇头。

后台挤满了兴奋的工作人员，但他哪儿也找不到德拉科。他不得不拦住一个拿着写字板的高个子女人。

“你知道德拉科在哪吗？”他问，她指向一条走廊。

“到那碰碰运气吧。”她说。

哈利的脉搏因期待而变得越来越快，他沿着走廊走过去，敲了敲尽头那扇关着的门。

德拉科在门里叫道：“什么事？”于是哈利打开门走了进去。

德拉科正俯在水槽边往脸上泼水，他光着上半身，还光着脚。他正在独自卸妆。哈利真想给他一个狠狠的吻，他想要德拉科感受到他体内勃发着的力量。但是一种奇怪的紧张情绪攫住了他，哈利呆呆地站在门口，不知道该说什么好。

德拉科直起身子，皱着眉头看向哈利。哈利可以看出德拉科还在紧张，他的肌肉紧绷，喉结上下滑动。

“把门关上。”他告诉哈利，哈利一脚把门踢上了。

“过来，”他说，哈利立刻朝他走了过去，就像一条挂在鱼钩上的鲭鱼。他仍然不敢完全相信德拉科会想要他，光是想到这事就使得哈利头晕目眩。德拉科的肩膀颤抖着，鼻翼贪婪的起伏。“你他妈的倒是亲我啊。”德拉科命令道。哈利凑过去，双手捧起他的脸，贪婪、深沉、缠绵地给了德拉科一个吻，T台上的鼓点仿佛还在起着作用，激得他心脏砰砰直跳。德拉科向后退去，一边调整呼吸一边盯着哈利。

“我看见你看我的眼神了。”德拉科说，声音低沉而沙哑，他的眼神扫过哈利的脸，颧骨上还带着一道银白色的高光。

哈利紧张的点了点头，他想把嘴唇贴在德拉科尖尖的下巴上，顺着他纤细的脖子舔到他的乳头。在聚光灯的照耀下，T台上的德拉科显得那么高不可攀。就像哈利第一次在杜克街上见到他时那样难以接近，德拉科就是无法完全抛弃那种风度。“你太性感了，”他贴着德拉科的耳朵，用干涩的喉咙嘶哑着说，“太性感了，我差一点就忍不住了。”

“你已经硬好久了吧，”德拉科对他说，“你的欲求不满都写在你的脸上了。”他解开哈利的拉链，当哈利的鸡巴弹跳进德拉科手心时，他小小的发出一声赞许的叹息。

“嗯，是的，”哈利大言不惭地承认，“你根本不知道你看起来有多么性感，我太想要你了。”

“他们就坐在那看着我，而你....”他深情地吻了吻哈利，然后退到了一边。他伸出那只带着黑魔标记的手臂。“我犹记得他们看到……”哈利强忍住自己的寒颤，“我听到了他们骚动的声音，然后我想了一会儿——”他的肩膀紧紧的缩成一团。“操”。

哈利抓住德拉科的手腕，把嘴唇贴在那标记下跳动着的脉搏上，它是如此的滚烫、流淌的是如此快速，散发着勃勃的生命力。德拉科的皮肤是那么苍白，他甚至可以看到条条血管从他的手上流向骷髅的走势。它们的轨迹有几处被墨水覆盖的模糊不清，但它们依然在纹身的另一边清晰、真实地出现了，顺着德拉科的胳膊，流向他的心脏。哈利抬头望着他，看向德拉科脸上清晰可见的紧张。哈利的心脏跳得厉害，但他依然紧紧看向德拉科的眼底，亲吻着他前臂上的每一条黑线，细细品尝着每一寸肌肤，即使那蛇和骷髅距他分寸之间也毫不退缩。

德拉科发出了一声轻微、颤抖的哀叫。“哈利——”听到德拉科说他的名字的声音，哈利的呼吸变得更加不稳定。

“你的工作完成了吗？”他问。

德拉科点了点头。

“很好。”哈利说着把德拉科拉到身边，声音低沉的念出咒语“回家。”他紧紧抓住德拉科的臀部，凭空消失了。

幻影显形带来的冷气让他打了个寒战，但哈利安慰自己，这是因为他俩的身体紧紧缠在一起，两个人身上都汗流浃背的缘故。但这事只能说明分心并不会提高哈利的幻影显形技术。他们落地时并不太稳，导致两人摔在一起，德拉科的胳膊肘撞到哈利的肋骨上。

令哈利吃惊的是，他们并不在那件老房间——德拉科那间有大床的银灰色房间。毕竟当他想到家的时候，哈利想象到的先是自己的卧室，格里莫广场花了不到一分钟就做出了令人眼花缭乱的改变。哈利能感觉到一股躁动沿着墙壁飞速流动，还没等任何实质性反应发生，一股令人陶醉的喜悦就涌上他的心头，整座房子仿佛都在喜悦的摇晃，几束柔和的光线开始在房间里来回折射，用柔和的金色抹去所经过路径上的一切。

哈利轻轻放开德拉科，向后退了一步，眼睛惊讶的睁大，整间房子开始闪烁起微光，在他们周围快速变幻着模样。

一开始，这些变化看起来迟疑不定，好像格里莫广场并不确定哈利会对此有什么反应。但随着每一次改变，它似乎变得越来越自信，一束螺旋形的光线在房间里飞快地闪过。墙纸慢慢地变成了白黄相间的象牙色，然后加深为温暖的褪色青铜色。那些破旧的家具抖了抖，笔直地站了起来，一层抛光在木制家具上显现出来，直到每一件家居都像古董一样散发出古色古香的韵味。厚厚的地毯出现在他们脚下，松软的红色布料在地板上蔓延开来。哈利的床增大了整整一倍，它的床架正在这强大的魔力下嘎吱作响，每个床脚都长出一根雕刻精美的柱子，一直向上撑起层层叠叠的床幔。最后，窗户上长出了一层茂盛的花苞，它们迅速开花，然后变成宽大的窗帘，这下哈利只能在他愿意的时候才能看到星星了——还有那些星星让他回忆起的东西。

陈旧东西散发出的霉味消失了，取而代之的是一种更诱人的香气。一时间，整座房子似乎转换了好几种熏香，它尝试了各种不同的味道——烟草味、香橙味、皮革味、新鲜咖啡味——然后才决定用新鲜亚麻味，带着一丝德拉科的古龙水香气。

即使过了这么长时间，魔法——创造出的这不可思议的、令人心跳加速的奇迹——仍然能让哈利的心脏激动的发痛。他慢慢转过身去，一点一滴的检视这所有变化，他伸手去摸床柱。它是真实的：由坚硬的、抛光的木头构成，感觉就像它已经在这里矗立好几个世纪了。房间里的一切都体现出低调的奢华，简直是感官享受的绿洲。如果哈利曾经怀疑过格里莫广场是否真的认为他是它的主人，那他现在也毫无疑问了。他能感觉到每一块砖上散发出的满足、欢欣之光，它正处在迎接主人——和主人的配偶——回家的狂喜和骄傲之中，它所经历伤痛的最后痕迹也被冲淡了。格里莫广场变得完美无缺，而这都是德拉科的功劳。

“梅林啊，”德拉科说，声音低沉。“这可真了不起。”

还有些别的事。“这音乐声是从哪儿来的？”哈利问。

德拉科看向窗外。“花园里有一架在自动弹奏的大钢琴，那两只小鸟正蹲在上面——”

哈利没有去看，他拉住德拉科的手，把他拽到床上。“我们刚刚被打断了。”他委屈地说，音乐声安静下来，只留下哈利不均匀的呼吸声和德拉科小声的应答。德拉科脱下哈利最后一件衣服，浑身赤裸的跪在他面前，哈利倒抽了一口冷气。

“哈利，”他低低念着他的名字，声音沙哑而激动。德拉科用双臂支撑着身体，向前移动了一下，让舌尖滑过哈利的大腿，留下一道光滑而滚烫的湿痕，然后滑到哈利的囊袋上，拖过他的茎身，让哈利的每根神经都兴奋起来。

哈利发出一声纠结的呻吟，同时表达出不可置信和欲求不满。“你知道这感觉有多好吗。”德拉科慢慢直起身来，哈利低下头，看着他们的鸡巴慢慢碰撞在一起。天哪，这足以使他仅剩的自制力断线了，“我他妈的太想要你了。”

“我知道，但我要让你慢慢来。”

哈利发出了一声抗议的呻吟，而德拉科的话却越来越露骨淫荡。

“我会先让你操我的嘴，”德拉科告诉他，“不过你要像上次那样用舌头给我做前戏。”

“天哪，求你。”哈利几乎听不出自己的声音，他的嗓音因无望而嘶哑。

“只要你把我搞得足够湿，我就可以把你完全吞进去，在你身上慢慢……”德拉科把他们的鸡巴握在一起，他的呼吸也变得忽近忽远，“我们有一整晚的时间。”

事情就是这样：哈利感觉自己马上就要灵魂出窍了，他没有在与伏地魔的大战中牺牲，却即将死在德拉科·马尔福的身上。

德拉科在他额头上亲了一下，用舌头舔了舔哈利的伤疤。感觉到德拉科的嘴唇碰在那块敏感的皮肤上时，哈利微微地闭上了他的眼睛。他从不知道有关于他伤疤的任何事能让他感觉这么良好。德拉科往下挪了挪，移到哈利胸前的项链形伤痕上，一次次的在上面落下火辣的亲吻，他抬头看了看哈利的脸。哈利肋边的伤痕已经消失了，但德拉科的舌头依然找到了它，他缓慢地蠕动着嘴唇，直到哈利朝他弯下腰，渴求着、追寻着他的唇瓣。

德拉科缓慢到令人发狂地往下滑动舌头，湿热的口气打在哈利的皮肤上。“德拉科——”这声音几乎称得上是咆哮，哈利伸出一只颤抖的手拽住德拉科的头发，听着他的呼吸变得越来越急促。

德拉科的亲吻一路向下，哈利的胃因渴望而收缩起来。他用鼻子蹭着哈利的卵袋，满意地咕噜了一声，最后——哦，天哪——他把哈利的鸡巴整个含进嘴里，用那双饥渴的眼睛望向哈利，他只觉得自己欲火中烧，这感觉太棒了、太棒了，而哈利完全无力对抗它。

德拉科慢慢地后退，他疑惑地开口：“花瓣哪去了？”他问道，“我喜欢花瓣。”

格里莫广场立刻回应了他们，一阵柔和的花雨从天而降，洒下粉色、白色、粉红色的花瓣。

“我认为你的房子已经原谅你了。”德拉科轻声说。他从头发上扯下一片花瓣，然后又俯身含住哈利，他那要命的小嘴是那么火热，那么湿滑。格里莫广场在他们周围发出喜悦的蜂鸣，每一块砖头都高兴得颤抖。

最重要的是，一只癞蛤蟆也没有了。


End file.
